EQUESTRIA GIRLS APOCALIPSIS Z
by MrBrony25
Summary: Este nuevo fic de una vez les digo sera diferente en el sentido de que el grupo sera más reducido y no hay cura y habra mucha sangre y claro tragedias para la noche de nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ANTES QUE NDA DIRE QUE ESTE OTRO FIC DE ZOMBIES NO SE RELAZIONA CON MI OTRO FIC ES OTRA VERSION ESO SI NADA DE AMOR SOLO SANGRE ESPERO Y TALVEZ UN POCO DE SEXO PERO ESO SI PELEAS PRO SOBREVIVIR HABRAN**

**COMENCEMOS Y LE AGRADEZCO A MIS LECOTRES ESPECIALMENTE A NIGHTMARE SHADOW QUIEN Y ZTY Y TAMBIEN A FANZEE 77 ELLOS ME HAN INSPIRADO MUCHO PARA HACER MIS FICS**

**AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL HORROR.**

**EQUESTRIA GIRLS APOCALIPSIS Z**

Capitulo 1 el fin del mundo

El día estaba tranquiló con el sol brillando y todo era normal clama la gente trabajaba arduamente, mientras los jóvenes asistían a clases.

En esta ocasión una chica de piel lavanda cabello azul con dos franjas de color fusia y morado que la hacía ver rebelde caminaba tranquilamente hacia High School Canterlot acompañada de su hermano Spike.

-que bien el primer día de clases no te entusiasmo Spike-dijo Twilight sonriendo

-la verdad si al menso espero que Sweetie Belle este en clases conmigo-dijo Spike

-si yo espero ver a Flash-dijo Twilight suspirando

-alguien parece estar enamorada no-dijo Spike

-que no es eso-dijo Twilight sonrojada

Paso un rato y llegaron a la escuela dónde se junto con sus amigas paso una hora de y allí estaba en la azotea viendo el panorama de la ciudad de Canterlot, hasta que alguien se acerco a ella por detrás y le hablo

-Twilight puedo hablar contigo-dijo una voz atrás de ella y era su amado Flash

-a hola Flash que querías-preguntó Twilight sonrojándose

-pues como no sé si cuando terminemos y nos graduemos este año seguiremos junto así que será algo breve-dijo Flash quien se agacho apoyándose en una rodilla y sacando de un bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita de color azul.

-Twilight aceptarías ser mi prometida-dijo Flash abriendo la cajita y mostrándole un anillo el cual hizo que Twilight se sorprendiera paso unos segundos y Twilight reacciono.

-Flash yo yo-dijo Twilight sin saber que decir pero al final se armo de valor-si acepto-

-enserio-

-si es que aunque somos novios y todo no sé si sería lo correcto-

-Twilight yo no te obligare, pero te digo que te amo y no te dejare de amar si aceptas o rechazas entenderé-

Twilight lo medito por un momento pero tomo la iniciativa y saco en anillo, Flash se reincorporo y coloco el anillo en el dedo de Twilight sellando así su voto de amor profundo luego se dieron un beso tierno pero se iba a hacer apasionado, pero en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en el portón de la escuela y era un hombre con traje y que parecía estar perdido y llamo la atención de los jóvenes enamorados

-quien será-preguntó Flash

-no lo sé-dijo Twilight

En eso un grupo de profesores se le acerco para ver que ocurría y abrieron la reja, pero al hacerlo en hombre se lanzo enzima de uno de los maestro y lo mordió en el antebrazo derecho, pero se lo quito de encima y luego le aplasto la cabeza con su pie matándolo al instante, pero el profesor comenzó a gritar de dolor por la mordida y cayó al suelo inerte una profesora que estaba con ella tomos u pulso y estaba muerto pero el profesor abrió sus ojos y se lanzo sobre la mujer y comenzó a morderla.

-Twilight estaré loco o estoy viendo lo que creo ver-dijo Flash sorprendido.

-yo también lo veo hay que buscar al resto rápido-dijo Twilight

Así la pareja corrió por la escaleras y dieron donde se encontraban algunos de los amigos de Twilight estaban Dusk, Rarity, Sunset, Spike, Cheese y Pinkie Pie.

Twilight las llamo para que salieran de la clase una vez afuera Rarity fue la primera en preguntar -que pasaba-, pero en ese momento sonó la voz de la subdirectora luna que estaba muy asustada.

-atención a los estudiantes ha ocurrido un accidente en la escuela por favor salgan en orden hacia las puerta, atención a los estudiantes a ocurrido un accid…-dijo Luna pero su voz se interrumpió y se escucho ruidos de un cristal rompiéndose, luego volvió en si-que quieren aléjense no ayuda hermana no AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-luego de eso solo se oyó el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada y golpes contra el suelo.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que todos os alumnos salieron asustados de sus clases en dirrreción a la entra principal.

-será mejor tomar otro camino vamos a la azotea será seguro ahí-dijo Flash en el caminó Flash tomo su bate, Spike tomo otro bate que tenía cerca Pinkie una escoba para defender igual que Twilight pero les quitaron la mopa dejando un apunta visible y Rarity solo se quedo atrás del grupo para ser protegida y Sunset traía una navaja de 25 cm que siempre cargaba con ella.

En el camino de ida a la azotea se encontraron con la maestra Cherrile pero ya no era la misma, tenía la piel más gris ojos blancos y una mordida en el hombro derecho y su blusa desgarrada.

Pinkie no lo pensó y se lanzo contra ella golpeándola justo en el corazón pero ella tomo la barra y golpeo a Pinkie contra el muro Cheese actuó rápido y la atrapo haciendo una llave en su cuello, pero esto no sirvió ya que Cherrile movió su cabeza de forma inhumana y mordió el brazo de este Flash actuó rápido y golpeó la cabeza de esta desparramando sangre en los alrededores y matándola.

-estas bien Cheese-pregunto Pinkie

-si no te preocupes solo fue una leve mordida no es profunda-dijo Cheese

En eso escucharon gritos cercanos y vieron como aparecían más de esas cosas y mataban a otros estudiantes y se repetía el mismo círculo.

Mientras en la enfermería estaban Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Darkus (chico con cabello negro piel gris ojos de gris mas claro que su piel, playera roja pantalón de lona negro y tenis Niké blancos), Trixie, la enfermera Red Heart y Celestia, quienes estaban detrás de Darkus mientras esté usando una espada de madera que llevaba con el acababa con varios zombies que estaban dentro de la enfermería.

-y ese es el ultimo-dijo Darkus

-ahora que hacemos-dijo Fluttershy asustada

-tranquilos mejor esperemos a que se vayan luego planearemos como escapar-dijo Celestia.

Mientras en el caminó a la azotea Twilight junto a Flash y los demás seguían acabando con varios zombies hasta que llegaron al área del observatorio y colocaron algunos muebles como mesas y sillas al principio de la gradas en forma de barricada.

Cayo la tarde y el grupo seguían detrás de la barricada en eso Twilight uso su celular para llamar a su hermano pero lo único que consiguió fue escucharlo ya que el no lo oía del otro lado-hermanita si me escuchas cuídate y sal de la ciudad no me busques yo estaré bien-dijo Shining en la otra línea antes de que se cortara, Twilight solo se quedo ahí llorando mientras Flash la abrazaba para consolarla.

Pero su atención fue llamada cuando Cheese comenzó a toser un poco de sangre la más preocupada era Pinkie

-Cheese resiste estará bien-dijo Pinkie

-no no lo estaré así están la cosas cuando te muerden eres uno de ellos-dijo Cheese reincorporándose-Flash hazme un último favor golpéame tan fuerte que logres romperme el cráneo quiero dejar este mundo siendo yo mismo-

-Cheese lo que me pides es una locura-dijo Flash

-y sé que no lo harás pero está bien tú debes seguir-dijo Cheese luego de eso caminó tambaleándose hasta que se acerco a la orilla-Pinkie sigue riendo por mi-fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse al vacío y caer tres pisos hasta el suelo y matándose en el acto.

-no Cheese NO-grito Pinkie mientras lloraba por la muerte de su novio Rarity la abrazaba junto a Twilight.

-esto es solo el comienzo del fin-dijo Flash

**BUENO HASAT AQUÍ EL PRIMER CPAITULO ESTE NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPERN LA ACTUALIZACION QUE ESPERO EN DIÓS SEA MUY PRONTO**

**CUIDENES FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE Y FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE MOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL SIGUIETNE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN COMENTEN**

**CONTINUEMOS**

Capitulo 2 el mundo que enfrentamos

Ya era la tarde en la escuela de Canterlot High solo se oían gritos de dolor, miedo y muerte debido a que los zombies estaban atacando, también había tristeza debido a que Cheese decidió acabar con su vida antes de convertirse en un zombie dejando a Pinkie Pie con el corazón roto.

En la azote el grupo de Twilight Flash, Sunset, Dusk, Rarity, Spike y una triste Pinkie estaban a salvo debido a una barricada pero no se quedarían ahí debían escapar y salir de la escuela, buscar al resto y huir con ellos.

-debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos coman vivos-dijo Flash-quien me sigue-

-yo si debo encontrar a mi hermana-dijo Dusk

-yo igual Sweetie Belle esta por ahí sin mi protección-dijo Spike

-además es mi dulce hermanita-dijo Rarity

-si yo también no me quedare sin hacer nada-dijo Sunset

-yo te seguiré porque bueno ya andamos comprometidos no-dijo Twilight tomando de la mano a Flash.

Pinkie era la única que estaba distante del grupo ya no sabía si seguir o no pero alguien se acerco para hablara-Pinkie te necesitamos recuerda el quiere que vivas pará hacernos reír-dijo Twilight

-está bien juro vengar su muerte a cualquier costo-dijo Pinkie decidida

-y pro donde escaparemos-preguntó Sunset

-por ahí-dijo Flash señalando la ventila

-podemos tomar ese camino y luego llegar al club de esgrima encontrar armas y luego ir con los demás y salir de aquí-dijo Rarity

-es buena idea les avisare a todos por mensaje-dijo Twilight tomando su teléfono y comunicándose con los demás.

En la enfermería estaban Darkus, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, Celestia, la enfermera y un estudiante recién llegado a la seguridad de ahí llamado Haugthy Blood (chico de piel crema cabello blanco corto camisa amarilla, pantalón negro de lona y tenis azules) quien buscando refugio se atrinchero ahí con el resto, en ese momento sonó el celular de Applejack junto a l de Rainbow y el de Shy.

-estamos bien chicas estamos en la azotea pero bajaremos y los iremos a buscar cuídense y no dejen que las muerdan una mordida y están muertas-decía el mensaje de Twilight-

-hermanita espero este bien quédate dónde estés pronto iré a buscarte y estarás a salvo te quiere tu hermano -decía el mensaje de Dusk P.S. no dejes que te muerdan esas cosas o morirás-

-el mensaje es de Twilight están bien debemos decirles nuestra situación-dijo Applejack

-el mío es diferente es de mi hermano dice que si nos llegan a morder moriremos-dijo Shy asustada

-si igual dice lo mismo el mío al final-dijo Rainbow

-avísenles antes de que sea tarde-dijo Celestia-debemos planear nuestro escape rápido antes de que esto empeore-

Twilight recibió un mensaje de confirmación de sus amigas que estaban en la enfermería a salvo.

Así se dispusieron a escapar abriendo la reja de la ventilación con el bate y entraron por los conductos de aire por suerte no era tan estrechos una vez terminado el camino llegaron al club de esgrima y salieron uno por uno.

Rarity fue al armario y encontró unas espadas de esgrima y unas correas así que se coloco una con todo y corre en la cintura lista.

-bien vamos recuerden no pelen a menso que sea necesario-dijo Flash

Así salieron del club con dirrreción a la enfermería acabando con los zombies que estorbaran el paso eficazmente, en el camino llegaron a los casilleros dónde estaban sus cosas y comenzaron a tomar todo lo necesario, en el de Sunset ella abrió una caja que tenia guardad ahí y saco una Desert Eagle magnum .500 con cargador lleno y un segundó cargador.

-Sunset porque tiene eso en la escuela-preguntó Twilight curiosa

-por seguridad aunque nunca creí que la usaría de este modo-dijo Sunset

En su camino a la enfermería llegaron a la cafetería y ahí bloquearon la entrada para evitar que entraran más zombies pero Rarity vio en la esquina a alguien y era la abuela Smith

-oh no chicos vengan-dijo Rarity

Todos llegaron y la vieron herida con una mordida en el hombro izquierdo

-chicos que bueno verlos-dijo Smith con la voz débil-me alegra ver que han sobrevivido-mientras tosía un poco de sangre-chicas acérquense por favor entréguenle esto a Applejack dijo sacando de su bolsillo unas mancuernillas –y esto también por favor-luego acerco sus manos a su cuello y les dio un relicario.

-lo haremos lo prometo-dijo Twilight tomando ambos objetos

-chicas ahí problemas ya viene-dijo Spike

-salgamos rápido-dijo Flash

-antes de irse por favor sean buenos y abran las perillas del gas antes de marcharse-dijo la abuela con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Twilight y Rarity asintieron tristemente y se encargaron de eso y las abrieron llenando la cafetería con gas inflamable, acto seguido salieron de ahí pro la otra entrada, la abuela saco un encendedor y un cigarrillo-este es el ultimo rodeo para mi Applejack cuida de Applebloom y también a tus amigas y que Bic Mach este bien espero-dijo la abuela antes de encender su cigarro y arrojar el encendedor donde estaba el gas lo que provoco una gran explosión que sacudió la escuela.

-Abuela Smith-dijo Twilight susurrándolo y siguió corriendo con el resto

En la enfermería todos vieron la explosión pero la más preocupada era Applejack ya que era la cafetería.

-esto ya se salió de control-dijo Rainbow

-es mejor irnos a toro lado la sala de maestros puede ser una buena opción-dijo Darkus

-andando entonces-dijo Applejack

Así el grupo Salir y les mando un mensaje a Twilight que el nuevo punto de reunión era la sala de maestros y así todos iban decididos a encontrarse con el resto.

Twilight recibió el mensaje que decía-buen plan chicos la explosión los alejo de aquí ahora vamos directo a la sala de maestros los veremos ahí-y les dijo a los demás-chicos ahí que ir a la sala de maestros rápido-dijo Twilight

En eso Dusk recibe un mensaje-amigo necesito ayuda estoy atrapado con unas niñas en el club de kendo Scootalo, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle están aquí conmigo ayúdame antes de que nos maten-

-chicas al club de kendo rápido-dijo Dusk-ahí está Sweetie Belle y sus amigas-

-hay que apurarnos rápido-dijo Flash a la cabeza del grupo

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DISCULPEN SI ES CORTO PERO ANDO CON MUY POCO CREATIVIDAD PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DJEN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO AQUI EL CAPITULO y SI SERA MAS LARGO YA VERAN

COMENCEMOS

Capitulo 3 la realidad que vivimos

El grupo de Twilight avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron al club de kendo una vez ahí vieron como un grupo de zombie rodeaba a las CMC junto a otra chica pequeña y a Swift (chico de piel crema y cabello café corto sale en el fanfic armonía quebrada aunque aquí le di un papel secundario) peleaba con una jarana que están de exhibición en el club.

Twilight junto a Flash se lanzaron al ataque seguidas de Sunset y Rarity para ayudar al amigo de Dusk quien también estaba luchando.

Atrás déjame-dijo Symphony una chica de 13 años de cabello azul y piel blanca quien retrocedía ya que un zombie la atacó podrá tras junta ella están Scootalo Sweetie y Applebloom

- niñas retrocedan agh-dijo Swift quien al salvarlas solo logro ser mordido en el hombro por un infectado quien luego recibió un golpe de la espada d madera de Dusk quien la rompió al golpearlo duro en la cabeza, Swift se sentó en el suelo sujetándose el hombro herido mientras Twilight y los demás acaban con los zombie restantes.

-hermana/hermanita- fue oído por parte de Rarity t Sweetie belle quienes se dieron un fraternal abrazo mientras lloran por la felicidad de reencontrarse.

-Estoy acabado no - dijo Swift con la fuerza que le quedaba -si lamento tener que hacerlo amigo- dijo Dusk seriamente -no importa solo lleva te la espada úsala y cuida Symphony por mí-

-Que no no te dejare estarás bien- dijo Symphony llorando

-Lo siento hermanita pero si tu mueres mi muerte no habrá valido la pena- dijo Swift antes de toser sangre -ve con ellos, cuídate se fuerte y gracias por ser mi hermanita adoptiva.-

Symphony solo le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de ir junto a Twilight y Flash aun llorando.

-esperen afuera chicos los alcanzare en un momento-dijo Dusk seriamente mientras todos se retiraban excepto Sunset -que esperas-

-alguien te tiene que cubrir no-dijo Sunset.

Así Dusk tomo la espada que estaba en el suelo y de un moviento certero atravesó la frente de Swift quien solo se limito a sonreír mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando su final.

Luego de matar a su amigo Dusk saco la espada la giro para limpiarla de la sangre, luego tomo otra que estaba ahí cerca junto una mas pequeña.

-Bien vámonos dijo Dusk.

Mientras el otro equipo avanzaba rápidamente, en eso escucharon unos gritos de un grupo que estaba rodeado por zombies Darkus actuó rápidamente secundado por Rainbow quien lo ayudo derribando algunos con su velocidad para que él los acabará clavando su espada de madera en su ojo hasta su cerebro.

-Están bien todos-pregunto Darkus

-si no hay nadie mordido u herido-dijo una chica de cabello negro piel gris y un moño rosa en su cuello.

-si gracias por salvarnos-dijo una chica a su lado de cabello eléctrico con dos tonos de azul y piel blanca que llevaba unos audífono grandes alrededor de su cuello.

-no es nada hay que estar unidos no vamos acompáñennos si quieren vivir-dijo Darkus así el grupo avanzo hasta llegar al taller de carpintería donde entraron para tomar un leve descanso, en eso Celestia abrió el armario de herramientas buscando algo que usar para defenderse hasta que Haugthy vio un par de pistolas de clavos y se le dibujó una sonrisa sicópata en su cara.

-esto me servirá-dijo Haugthy y así rápidamente con algo de madera y herramientas modifico las dos pistolas para que parecieran unos rifles de asalto.

-dime que eso te lo inventaste-dijo Rainbow Dash

-de hecho lo vi en un anime en el cual alguien hizo lo mismo en estos momentos de desesperación y caos-dijo el chico aun con la mirada de un demonio.

Rainbow solo se quedó viéndolo con curiosidad y resignación, así salieron directo a la sala de maestros donde estaban Twilight y sus amigos pelando contra un grupo de zombies.

Debemos ayudarlos dijo Darkus en eso Dusk reconoció la voz de su mito y diviso a otra persona conocida y rápidamente le paso la espada a Darkus mientras que la pequeña se la paso a Octavos y así se desencadeno una pelea que termino con la muerte de todos los zombies y la victoria de todos los jóvenes.

-Darkus sabía que estarías vivo- dijo Dusk saludando a su viejo amigo

-Debí suponer que tu también- dijo Darkus devolviendo el saludo.

-Hermanita/hermana- dijo Rarity corriendo y abrazando a sweetie belle mientras lloraba de alegría de ver a su hermanita viva, Scootalo también abrazo a Rainbow y ella se lo correspondió, luego de la tierna escena todos entraron a la sala de maestros serraron la puerta y colocaron dos mesas como barricadas para evitar que entrara mas zombies.

Paso la tarde y cayo la noche se decidio que lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana para poder escapar de la escuela.

-Donde esta Cheese-pregunto Fluttershy

-el fue mordido y acabo con su vida antes de que nos atacara-dijo Twilight de manera triste-Applejack la abuela Smith me dijo que te diera esto-entregándole a la chica campirana las mancuernillas y el relicario-Gracias Twilight-dijo Applejack antes de echarse a llorar junto a Applebloom.

Todos dormían plácidamente Rarity junto a su hermanita igual que Applejack , Rainbow y Fluttershy junto a Symphony quien lloro tanto que se quedo dormía aun con lágrimas en los ojos excepto Twilight, Flash, Dusk, Darkus, Pinkie, Octavia y celestia quien vigilaban mientras la directora trazaba las rutas y planes de emergencia, pero tenía en su mente el recuerdo de su hermanita muerta pero trato de mantener su posición dura esto es lo que ella hubiera querido si estuviera en su lugar que protegiera a sus estudiantes con su vida de ser necesario.

El primer turno lo tenían Dusk y Darkus pero cada uno estaban muy cansado y casi se dormían pero pasaron las dos horas y fueron a avisarle a Flash y Twilight que era su turno, la feliz pareja cuidaba mientras tenían una plática sobre lo que harían luego de salir de este horror.

-y que haremos-preguntó Flash sonrojado

-que quieres decir-dijo Twilight también sonrojada

-bueno es que ahora que andamos comprometidos no sé si te interesaría que bueno nos casáramos luego de que todo esto termine-dijo Flash

-Flash si te digo algo seré sincera aceptare con todo gusto-dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-enserio-

-si tu eres ahora la persona más grande en mi vida no se que haría sin ti

Así cada uno se acerco esperando el momento de tener su primer beso apasionado pero alguien tuvo que arruinarles el momento.

-hola chicos que tal-dijo Pinkie apareciendo de la nada

-Pinkie-dijeron los dos separándose y sonrojados casi como una manzana

-oops interrumpí algo-dijo Pinkie quien noto en la mano de Twilight un anillo-oh Twilight estas comprometida que bien- así Pinkie abrazo tanto a Flash como Twilight casi cortándoles la respiración pero los soltó al notarlo.

-gracias Pinkie pero no le digas a nadie queremos mantenerlo en secreto por el momento verdad amor-dijo Twilight

-si nos haría el favor-dijo Flash

-seguro a uno cosa puedo ser la madrina cuando se casen-dijo y preguntó Pinkie

-si claro-dijo Twilight

Así Pinkie volvió a acostarse para esperar su turno, en ese momento se acerco Octavia donde estaban los dos chicos con un para de refrescos.

-tengan les ayudara a estar despiertos-dijo Octavia

-Gracias-dijeron los dos

-es bueno ver que al menos todos estemos vivos-dijo Tavi

-por cierto sabes si alguien más de tu clase este por ahí preguntó Twilight curiosa

-no lo sé todo ocurrió rápido y Vinyl y yo salimos casi sin esperar que alguna de esas cosa nos alcanzara o matara-

-es que Trixie está en tu grupo espero este bien-

-yo al menso espero no ver a Adagio o sus amigas-dijo Flash seriamente

Así el silencio siguió y luego de dos horas más Pinkie y Octavia tomaron el turno de Guardia mientras Flash dormía junto a Twilight abrazando el uno al otro.

Paso la noche y llego la mañana el grupo se prepara para salir ahora su objetivo era escapar por la entrada trasera de la cafetería, llegar al estacionamiento y tomar uno de los autobuses para salir de la escuela.

A la cabeza iban Celestia detrás estaban Flash y Twilight, luego Rarity junto a ella estaban Dusk y Darkus, luego Haugthy y en el medio iban todos los que no peleaban junto con la enfermera, a los lados del grupo estaban Sunset y Applejack y atrás cubriéndolos Spike y Tavi.

El camino a la cafetería fue muy calmado sin sorpresa una vez ahí vieron la magnitud del daño provocado por la explosión, Applejack solo se limito a soltar una lagrima pero mantuvo su postura el grupo avanzo llegando a la cocina una vez ahí tomaron todo lo que les fuera útil tanto comida, como algunos cuchillos que pudieran usar como armas, en su búsqueda una chica del grupo se acerco a un closet del cual salió un mesero infectado quien la derribo y la mordió en el brazo derecho Sunset actuó rápidamente y tacleo al infectado Mientras que Twilight lo golpeó con el bate de Flash en su cara hasta romperle el cráneo.

Sunset no lo pensó dos veces y mato a la recién infectada antes de que se volviera un zombie, clavándole su cuchillo en medio de los dos ojos.

-asesina-dijo una chica que era amiga de la que Sunset había matado.

-es mejor que morir siendo humano que una de esas cosas-dijo Sunset quien no se inmuto por lo que le dijo esa chica.

-yo me voy pro dónde vine quien me acompaña-dijo la misma chica así los dos chicos que iban con ellos asistieron en tomar su propio camino.

-quien quiera se puede unir-

-gracias pero nosotros iremos con ella-dijo Twilight señalando a Sunset

-si ella es nuestra amiga aunque le digan asesina pero ella salvo nuestras vidas-dijo Dusk-y si quieren también me pueden decir lo mismo a mí-

Sunset al ver como sus amigos y la Directora la apoyaban en ese momento solo sintió un gran aprecio por sus amigos tanto que sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.

Así el grupo salió por la salida trasera de la cafetería y se dirigieron directo al autobús pero unas explosiones llamarón su atención se trataba de Trixie junto a Adagio y Sonata volando algunos zombies con unas bombas de juegos pirotécnicos, también divisaron a los jóvenes que se fueron adentro de la escuela ya convertidos en zombies.

-chicas por acá rápido-dijo Twilight llamando su atención Trixie corrió seguida de las dos chicas pero un mal tropiezo hizo que Adagio cayera y se lastimara el tobillo quedando atrás Sonata fue a ayudarla, pero su mala suerte fue ver como dos zombies se lanzaban sobre su amiga y la mordían.

-Sonata corre vive por mi y por nuestra hermana-grito Adagio mientras era mordida y convertida en zombie.

Sonata no le quedo de otro y corrió justo dónde estaba el grupo subiendo al autobús, mientras Celestia lo arrancaba, afuera del mismo estaban Flash junto a Dusk Twilight y Octavia luchando.

-Suban yo los detendré-dijo Dusk

-tú solo no podrás-dijo Twilight golpeando a un zombie con el bate de beisbol en la cara.

Luego de espera a que sus amigas llegaran el resto subió y Celestia arranco atropellando algunos zombies en el camino y saliendo por la reja derrumbándola.

Ya una vez a salvo todos respiraron más tranquilos.

-que bien que este a salvo chicas-dijo Twilight a las recién llegadas

-si la gran y poderosa Trixie no iva a morir fácilmente-dijo Trixie orgullosa como siempre

-si-dijo Sonata mientras lloraba por la pérdida de sus hermanas, Fluttershy se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla mientras Flash la miraba de forma comprensiva ya que solo odiaba a sus dos hermanas pero Sonata le caí muy bien.

-ahora a dónde iremos- preguntó Darkus

-lo mejor será ir a mi casa-dijo Rarity -seguramente mis padres están bien es muy segura en aspectos de refugio-

-Luego iremos a la gran Apple esta alejada de la ciudad dudo que Bic Mach este en peligro-dijo Applejack

-Bien vamos entonces-dijo Celestia tomando rumbo a casa de Rarity.

**BUENO HASAT AQUÍ ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO Y PROBABLEMENTE HAYA LEMON AL FINAL PIENSO YO**

**TEMA DE APERTURA HOTD**

Capitulo 4 en busca de un refugio

Luego de escapar de la escuela el equipo decidió ir a casa de Rarity para ver si sus padres estaban ahí y al mismo tiempo poder conseguir más ayuda.

-Ya estamos cerca-dijo Rarity

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y llegaron a casa de Rarity la cual era una bella mansión de 2 niveles toda cercada todos están impresionados por la mansión excepto sus amigas quienes ya sabían de la casa.

El portón tenía llave pero por suerte Rarity llevaba una copia abrió la reja y el autobús entro sin problema alguno luego de ello avanzo hasta la eterna donde Rarity abrió con otra copia de llave y entraron.

Una vez adentro Rarity fue a buscar a sus padres acompañada de Twilight flash y Dusk para ayudarla y o protegerla revisaron la habitaciones de la modista de su hermanita y de invitados pero no habían nadie hasta que llegaron a la de sus padres y al abrirla se sorprendieron de lo que vieron eran los padres de Rarity cada uno muerto su madre decapitada por su padre y este último quien se suicido disparando con su pistola en su cabeza debido a que su esposa la mordió en el brazo.

Rarity al ver la escena se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada, Twilight solo trataba de consolarla pero era algo tan triste que termino abrazándola y llorando junto a ella Dusk por su parte solo se limito a ver la. Realidad mientras Flash entró y comenzó por tomar el machete que uso el padre de Rarity para matar a su esposa, luego tomo el revólver y al hacerlo vio el celular de su padre el cual tenía una grabación.

-Rarity creo que tienes que escuchar esto-dijo flash a la modista quien ya se había calmado un poco tomo el celular y comenzó por escuchar la grabación

-Hija si escuchas esto es que tanto yo como tu madre ya no estamos sabemos que será difícil para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte tu madre salió solo un momento en la mañana a hacer las compras al regresar la vi actuando de forma extraña vi que tenía una mordida en su brazo, pero me dijo que había sido solo un accidente paso una hora y luego vimos como la gente corría en las calles y aparte vimos como aparecían esos extraños seres que atacaban a la gente le dije a tu madre que se ocultara en el cuarto yo tome el machete del jardinero y mi revólver listo para lo que pasara pero, al volver con tu madre ya era tarde se convirtió en un zombie y me ataco logrando morderme pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, solo esperó que vivas por nosotros busca tu propio camino y recuerda estaremos contigo siempre te quiere tu padre decía la voz del padre de Rarity en la grabación luego solo se escucho el ruido del disparo y un silencio absoluto.

-Rarity estás bien-preguntó Twilight

Si eso creo dijo Rarity con la voz triste y aun llorando

-Lo mejor será sacarlos de aquí y darles un entierro digno para que así sus almas descansen en paz-dijo Dusk

-Si sería lo más conveniente-dijo flash

Así sacaron los cuerpos de los padres de Rarity afuera de la casa y con una pala que encontraron en el cobertizo cavaron dos tumbas donde depositaron sus cuerpos, luego los enterraron.

-alguien debería decir unas palabras no-dijo Twilight

-no hay nada que decir siempre e visto funerales en pocas veces yo decía que era mejor ellos que yo, pero ahora ya no pienso eso ¡YA NO! porque sé que hay peores cosas que la muerte y una es que nos maten y terminemos como "ellos"-dijo Dusk

-eso fue muy improvisado amigo-dijo Darkus

-gracias pero la verdad alguien tenia que hacerlos-

-si bueno volvamos adentro mejor hay que prepararnos y descansara un poco-dijo Twilight.

Así toda la tarde paso en silencio ninguno hablaba, o decía alguna opinión todo era un silencio muy triste, cayo la tarde y era casi hora de cenar Pinkie Pie se levanto donde estaba sentada y fue directo a al cocina, seguida de Rarity quien la miro extrañada.

Ya en la cocina Pinkie comenzó a buscar algunos vegetales, condimentos y otras cosas y utensilios de cocina.

-Pinkie cariño que estás haciendo-preguntó Rarity

-pues haciendo algo de cenar tontita no vamos a sentir tristeza todo el tiempo además hay que celebrar que aun estamos vivas-dijo Pinkie alegremente

-pero cariño yo-dijo la modista antes de ser interrumpida por alguien que estaba sus espaldas era Fluttershy acompañada de Applejack, su hermanita, Sweetie belle y los demás.

-dulzura no te sientas mal créeme si te digo que pronto esto terminara bien-dijo Applejack

-si mientras sigamos unidas nada nos detendrá-dijo Rainbow

-eso es cierto todas representamos lo que es la armonía en este mundo-dijo Twilight -por eso nos llaman los elementos de la armonía porque traemos esperanza a donde no hay-

-y risas-dijo Pinkie

-estamos unidas y eso es verdad-dijo Fluttershy

-chicas enserio son las mejores amigas que pueda tener gracias en verdad gracias-dijo Rarity abrazando a sus amigas quienes estaban muy felices de ver como su amiga se repuso de su tristeza rápidamente.

-definitivamente esto si se debe celebrar-dijo Dusk-oigan no hay cerveza por aquí-

-siempre buscando la manera de llamar la atención no hermano-dijo Fluttershy como siempre reprimiendo a su hermano

Así Applejack junto a su hermanita Rarity pinkie fluttershy sweetie belle comenzaron a hacer la comida por suerte habían comida suficiente para varios días y con la electricidad y luz aun en funcionamiento no habrían problemas.

Twilight están mas feliz de ver a Rarity mas animada pero a lo lejos veía que sonata estaba muy triste eso era por perder a sus hermanas en la escuela.

-Hola como estas dijo-Twilight de forma amigable

-Bien creó-dijo sonata tristemente

-Tranquila no debes ponerte así podemos ser amigas-

-Quieres ser mi amiga-

-Si claro hasta Trixie es amiga nuestra-

-Eso es cierto sonata-dijo Trixie-todos aquí somo ahora un equipo necesitamos de tu ayuda sino no lo lograremos-

-Si pero como saben que todo estar bien-

-No lo sé solo lo sabemos siempre hay que tener esperanza-dijo Twilight

Mientras Twilight tenía una agradable conversación con Trixie y Sonata paso unas 2 horas y ya la comida estaba lista.

-todos a la mesa esta lista la cena-dijo Pinkie

-pero antes hay que cambiarnos no se ustedes pero yo no comeré con mi ropa machada de sangre-dijo Rarity haciendo su drama queen.

Todos al final aceptaron hasta los chicos solo las CMC junto a Symphony y la Directora no tenían ninguna macha pero esperarían al resto.

-Bien primero nosotras los demás esperen y no se les ocurra espiar-dijo Rarity a los chicos.

-Vaya que loca como si quisiera hacerlo-dijo Darkus

-Pues yo recuerdo aquella vez que te atraparon por escudriñar en los vestidores de las chicas del club de natación-dijo Dusk riendo

-Oye se supone que guardarías el secreto-

-Lo siento hermano pero así son las cosas-

-Twilight no vienes-preguntó Rarity

-Es que bueno yo-decía Twilight balbuceando cosas sin sentido

-No lo hara porque espera mejor bañarse con su prometido- dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie!-

-Ups-

-Que- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Twilight tu estas comprometida- preguntó Rarity

-Si es flash el me pidió eso antes de lo ocurrido en la escuela-

-Que bien sugar cube- Dijo Applejack

-Felicidades querida-

-Esto si es genial Twilight ahora se casara-

-Eso si es muy lindo-

-Y yo haré la fiesta así que prepárense-

-Chicas primero lo primero hay que salir de esta catástrofe-

-Ok pero aún así yo haré el vestido de novia y el traje del novio- dijo Rarity

-De acuerdo-

Así todas las chicas fueron al cuarto de baño que para sorpresa era bien grande sorprendiendo a todas excepto por Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy ya que conocían el lugar en las veces que venían a su casa.

Mientras Twilight esperaba afuera del baño alguien le tapó los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy- dijo la voz misteriosa

-Flash no hagas eso es molesto- dijo Twilight quitándose las manos de so prometido de los ojos.

-Lo siento es que quería molestarte un rato-

-Si ya me di cuenta-

-Y que esperas no te ibas a cambiar-

-Es que yo esperaba una ducha contigo o es muy pronto- mientras dijo esto Twilight se sonrojo y Flash de la sorpresa mentira de casi desmayarse y sonrojarse.

Pues no se esto es algo rápido-dijo Flash

-está bien si tu no quiere entiendo-dijo Twilight

-espera no dije que no quería es solo que seria algo mal entendido-

-porque-

-porque nadie sabe a esta alturas de nosotros-

-pues mis migas ya lo saben eso no es mal o si-

-bueno si tú lo dices-

Luego de una hora las chicas salieron ya cambiadas y limpias luego Dusk fue el siguiente, después del Darkus y por ultimo Haugthy.

-vayamos a comer no-dijo Darkus

-Twilight te vemos abajo ya sabes disfrútalo-dijo Rarity

Así dejando a la pareja de enamorados sola cada uno dudaba pero, al final Twilight fue quien tomo a flash de la mano y lo jalo al baño sin decir ni una palabra.

Una hora luego

Bajo Twilight con mirada muy seria y Flash sobándose una mejilla.

-Que paso-pregunto Dusk

-créeme no queras saberlo-dijo Flash a dolido y recordando

Flashback

Flash estaba en la ducha del baño tomando un baño tranquilo mientras Twilight estaba en la tina con un baño relajante, Flash ya terminado se dispuso a salir, pero por obra del destino había un jabón tirado ahí en el suelo y sin verlo se resbalo con el cayendo en la tina dónde estaban Twilight.

-Flash-grito Twilight molesta

-lo siento-dijo Flash pero al intentar levantarse solo logro que se le cayera la toalla y Twilight se sonrojo tanto como una manzana madura que cuando salió Flash casi le dan un sangrado nasal por lo que vio y Twilight rápidamente se coloco una toalla que tenía cerca y le dio un cachetada su prometido.

Fin del Flashback

Ya todos una vez sentados comenzaron a comer la comida preparada habían pastelillos, filete y tacos en especial para Sonata ya que le gustaban.

Luego de comer era hora de descansar cada quien se repartió las habitaciones quedando así: Dusk junto a Darkus y Haugthy con la directora vigilarían la parte baja hasta dormirían ahí, Rainbow junto a Applejack Applebloom y Scootalo durmieron en el mismo cuarto, Pinkie junto a Fluttershy también en el mismo, la enfermera junto a Vinyl y Octavia igual, Sunset junto a Trixie y Sonata Rarity junto a Sweetie Belle en la habitación de sus padres dejando a Twilight y Flash en la misma habitación la cual era de Rarity.

Twilight si tú quieres me quedo dormido con el resto en la sala para no molestarte-dijo Flash

-no no lo harás quédate conmigo por favor me sentiría muy sola-dijo Twilight haciéndose la chica angustiada y débil

Flash solo sonrió y se acostó a un lado de ella en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Twilight lamento lo ocurrido no era mi intención-

-descuida te perdono pero igual fue muy malo de mi parte darte esa bofetada-

-bueno algo así ocurrirá cuando nos casemos diría yo-

-si es cierto-

-buenas noches Twilight-dijo Flash

Pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir como Twilight la abrazo pro atrás-buenas noche mi amor-dijo Twilight antes de quedarse dormida

Flash se paralizo al oír esas palabras pero no le dio caso al asunto y se quedo dormido.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO LO SE NO HAY MUCHA ACCION PERO EL SIGUEITNE TENDRA YA VERAN Y POR CIERTO SI QUEIREN QUE SUS OCS SALGAN MADNEMLOS EN REVIEWS O MESNAJES PRIVADOS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO NUEVO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO Y ESPEREN SORPRESAS**

Tema de apertura el de HOTD

Capitulo 5 misiones de búsqueda y recolección

Paso la noche y llego la mañana del segundo día Z en la casa de Rarity todo estaba cayado y en silencio.

En la habitación de Rarity la primera en despertar fue Twilight quien para su sorpresa estaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de Flash y enfrente de su pecho.

-Flash podrías levantarte-dijo Twilight sonrojada levemente

Flash seguía dormido sin escuchar a Twilight quien ya estaba desesperándose pero al final le grito.

-¡DESPIERTA!-grito Twilight ya sonrojada como una manzana.

Flash despertó de golpe y cayo de la cama golpeándose la cabeza.

-Auch Twilight que pasó-

-Ya es hora de levantarse además hay que planear un plan-

-Bueno entonces disculpa-

Así los dos bajaron encontrando la resto platicando sorbe el siguiente plan una vez llegaron Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

-escuchen las armas que tenemos no serán suficientes para defendernos debemos conseguir más si queremos salir de la ciudad e ir a una zona segura-dijo Celestia de manera seria y a la vez militar

-a directora se dónde podríamos encontrar más-dijo Haugthy

-donde-

-en dónde trabajo es una tienda e-mart pero mi jefe era un paranoico tal vez tenga armas que podamos usar y nos sirvan-

Todos estaban cayados e impresionados por lo que dijo su amigo tan cayado y extraño.

-me parece un buen plan ahora debemos ver quienes se arriesgaran para logra esta misión-

-yo iré-dijo Dusk

-yo igual-dijo Twilight

-cuenten conmigo-dijo Flash

Y conmigo-dijo Rarity

-igual voy yo-dijo Trixie y Sonata también

-muy bien ahora tenemos que esperen dónde está Spike-preguntó Celestia

-por aquí chicos –dijo Spike entrando por la puerta de la casa

-dónde estabas-preguntó Dusk

-pues dormí en el autobús cuando salimos de la escuela me golpe la cabeza y quede inconsciente por casi todo un día nadie noto que desaparecí verdad-dijo Spike molesto

-pues la verdad me llamo la atención el no verte-dijo Sweetie Belle

-si bueno que ocurre-preguntó Spike

-luego te digo amigo-dijo Dusk

-También iré yo-dijo Sunset

-Igualmente sugar cube-dijo Applejack

Así el grupo conformando por Twilight, Flash, Dusk, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Trixie, Sonata y Haugthy se prepararon para avanzar por suerte la modista los llevo al garante de su casa donde su padre guardaba una colección de autos.

-Y que opinan chicas-dijo Rarity encendiendo las luces y mostrando 4 autos ahí un mustang, una camioneta ford, un lamborginie y camaro modelo 2014 todos.

-Ok esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Twilight

-y cual usaremos-preguntó Dusk

-pues usemos el mustang mi papa casi no los lleva de paseo así que creo que sería una buena opción-dijo Rarity

-andando entonces-dijo Sunset

-yo conduzco-dijo Flash

-sabes conducir-dijo Twilight sombrada

-un poco mi padre me enseño hace algunos años nunca creí que servirían esas clases-dijo Flash subiendo al asiento del piloto.

Una vez todos abordo salieron de la mansión con rumbo al mini supermercado donde trabajaba Haugthy el camino era muy tranquilo pero el panorama era horrible la ciudad con algunas partes ardiendo y otras calles llenas de esos monstruos, pero sin que lo viera venir un auto que salió de la nada a gran velocidad intercepto con ellos provocando que el auto cayera quedando volcado con las llantas para arriba, luego de la conmoción la primera en reaccionar fue Twilight, Flash y Dusk también reaccionaron y comenzaron por sacar al resto del grupo de los cuales solo tres tenían heridas de gravedad, la ultima en salir fue sonata.

-Auch…me lastime la muñeca…-dijo Twilight sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda, Flash fue a auxiliarla y al notar la inflamación y el dolor supo que era.

-es un esguince, será mejor que lo véndennos hasta que regresamos a la mansión ahí la enferma te curara-dijo Flash tranquilamente pero antes de reaccionar Twilight arranco un jirón de tela de la parte baja de su blusa, un sonrojo se apodero de Flash al ver el vientre desnudo de su novia.

-me ayudas-dijo Twilight

-si claro-dijo Flash tomando con delicadeza la muñeca de Twilight y vendándola-ya esta tal vez te cueste un poco moverla pero no la fuerces-

-gracias-

-de nada-

Sonata era la otra herida debido a que tenía un pedazo de metal incrustado en su pierna derecha, Trixie al ver la herida vio que no era profunda, así que con cuidado le quito el fragmente de metal y puso un vendaje de un trozo de tela que arranco de su blusa de manga larga.

Rarity era la última herida tenía una cortada en la frente no tan profunda sobre la ceja derecha la cual Dusk curro con un pedazo de tela de su camisa.

Mientras Applejack Haugthy y Sunset hacían guardia los tres encontraron una patrulla de policía atravesada, por un camión un trozó de metal atravesó la cabeza del policía.

-revisemos a ver que encontramos-dijo Applejack

-si me parece Haugthy tu cuida al resto-dijo Sunset

-seguro-

Se acercaron y comenzaron a buscara hasta que encontraron varias cosas útiles, Applejack saco una **escopeta antimotines**, junto a **4 tonfas policiales**, **una llave tipo L-torque** para cambiar de neumáticos en la cajuela, **10 cartuchos para escopeta, una funda para su magnum de 9mm**, Sunset por su parte encontró **la magnum 9mm en el cadáver del policía, un bastón plegable, 2 cargadores de 12 balas cada uno un par de esposa con su respectivas llaves y 2 cargadores con municiones para su Desert Eagle mágnum .500** así como **12 balas para el revólve**r que flash había tomado del cadáver del padre de Rarity

-esto es muy bueno-dijo Applejack cargando la escopeta y preparándola.

Sunset solo se le quedo viendo sin impresión alguna.

-no te sorprende mi destreza con esta arma -pregunto Applejack

-la verdad no ya sabía que la gente como tu sabe manejar armas así sin ofender-dijo Sunset

-no te preocupes sugar cube no me ofende-dijo Applejack

Así las chicas les llevaron su hallazgos al resto del grupo, Twilight decidió quedarse con el bastón plegable para usarlo junto con el bate, la magnum la tomo Trixie junto a una de las tonfas y Sonata también tomo la otra, debido a que están en el club de artes marciales de la escuela y sabían usarlas, cada uno tomo las municiones necesario y emprendieron dirección guiados por Haugthy para llegar al mini supermercado.

En su camino Twilight diviso a lo lejos algo metálico y junto a Flash fueron a revisar, el resto se dispuso a vigilar el perímetro, Twilight y Flash llegaron al vehículo chocado que era un mercedes benz Twilight al revisar encontró un **cargador largo lleno de munición** para una pistola, siguió revisando sin encontrar nada más que otro **cargador** igual al que vio dentro del vehículo, para Flash la suerte le llego, encontró **una bayoneta de un rifle M1 Garand, y una pistola Sig Saure P220 Sport junto a dos cargadores** que encontró en la parte trasera.

-Twilight ocúltate-dijo Flash así los dos se ocultaron ya que un grupo de 6 zombies se acercaba el resto hizo lo mismo, mientras los zombies caminaban Twilight vio que uno de los infectados tenía en la mano un pistola de color plateado la cual reconoció pro el calibre de la balas que tenia.

-Flash uno de esos infectados tiene algo que nos sería útil-dijo Twilight

-muy bien vamos por el arma-dijo Flash sonriendo

Twilight asintió con una sonrisa y así los dos salieron de su escondite, la chica lavanda golpe a un zombie con el bastón plegable en la cabeza quebrándole el cráneo, Flas por su parte armado con el machete que tomo en la casa de Rarity decapito a uno de los infectado, luego de acabar con ellos vieron como Dusk ya había acabado con el resto sin problema con ayuda de Haugthy y Sunset.

Una vez eliminada la amenaza Twilight tomo la pistola del cadáver la cual era una **Beretta 92F**, le saca el cargador y luego jala la corredera hasta atrás activando el seguro del armas tras dejar caer un casquillo al suelo permitiendo al arma ser reutilizada, aun había cinco balas así que guardo el cargador y lo reemplazo con uno lleno, luego alzo la mirada y todos estaban sorprendido.

-¿Que?

-Como sabes manejar tan bien esa arma-preguntó Sunset

-mi hermano me enseño con una igual a esta cuando era más pequeña a escondida de mi padre él forma parte de un grupo antiterrorismo llamado STAR-dijo Twilight bajando la mirada

-tranquila Twilight tal vez lo encontraremos-dijo Flash

-si lo sé-dijo Twilight abrazándolo solo para sacar un poco la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Así el grupo siguió tranquilo su camino sin sorpresa alguna al final llegaron al mini súper y Haugthy vio una concesionaría enfrente del supermercado.

-creo que encontramos el modo de salir de aquí-dijo Haugthy sonriendo

-dividamos Flash tu yo Sunset y Trixie vamos a la concesionaria el resto busquen alimentos y provisiones que necesitemos-dijo Twilight.

Así Haugthy guio a los demás hasta el E-mart dónde Dusk toco una campanita que había en la entrada y de la tienda salieron 3 zombies los cuales Dusk acabo con cortes de su katana, mientras sin que lo viera venir uno lo iva a morder por atrás pero este fue atravesado por la espada de esgrima de Rarity quien lo salvo.

-gracias Rarity-dijo Dusk

-de nada-dijo Rarity sonrojándose levemente

-Bueno entremos esto me asusta-dijo Sonata

Una vez adentro Sonata junto Applejack comenzaron a tomar todas las provisiones necesarias, Haugthy guio a Dusk hasta el mostrador de la tienda dónde estaba la registradora.

-no creo que nos sirva el dinero de mucho ahora-dijo Dusk

-no es por eso que estamos aquí-dijo Haugthy quien escudriñando en la parte baja del mostrador saco tres cajas de municiones para la **Beretta 92F **de Twilight, dos para la **Desert Eagle** de Sunset una más para el revólver de Flash una escopeta calibre 22 de corredera manual y un par de fundas universales así como dos cajas más de municiones para la escopeta que estaba ahí más la de Applejack.

-vaya parece que estaba preparado para la guerra-dijo Dusk

-si deberían a ver más pero parece que se las llevo bueno esto nos será útil-dijo Haugthy

Mientras Rarity saco unos tambos para gasolina de la parte trasera de la tienda.

-chicos me ayudarían necesitáremos gasolina y aprovechando que estamos en una creo que sería buena idea-dijo Rarity

Por suerte Haugthy sabia como operar las bombas y sacar más de lo necesario un turco que aprendió al trabajar aquí, mientras en la concesionaria Twilight y los demás buscaban un vehículo para regresar a la casa de Rarity pero solo habían muy pequeños hasta que Flash fue donde había una lona cubriendo algo y al quitarla encontró una camioneta Chevrolet Trail Blazer él y las demás estaban impresionadas revisando un poco Twilight encontró los documentos del vehículo.

-es blindad que bien nos era útil-dijo Twilight

-encontré las llaves-dijo Sunset encontrado una caja que era aprueba de balas donde estaban las llaves

-yo lo arreglo dijo-dijo Twilight sacando su pistola y disparando para romper la caja y saco las llaves-flash tu conduces-

-enserio quiere que lo haga-

-si no fue tu culpa lo anterior eso fue accidente-

-ok-

Mientras el resto ya terminaba de reunir las provisiones de la concesionaria salió el vehículo que habían encontrado.

-vaya esperaba algo más pequeño pero no me lo esperaba-dijo Rarity

-bueno era esto o que camines-dijo Sunset en tono burlón desde la ventana.

Así todos subieron las provisiones y los tambos de gasolina y tomaron rumbó a la casa de Rarity pro suerte en el camino si aprecian zombies los atropellaban fácilmente sin problema.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de personas conformado por dos chicas una de cabello amarillo y naranja de piel amarilla con el uniforme de la escuela y otra con el pelo verde y piel violeta que estaba algo triste, junto a dos chicos uno de cabello negro con piel roja con un pantalón de lona azul y playera polo, uno de cabello azul piel cian y ojos verdes con uniforme del equipo de la escuela de Canterlot caminaban sin rumbo lejos de la escuela esperando encontrar un refugio.

-debemos estar cerca del área donde viven los ricos de la ciudad-dijo Soarin cargando un bate de beisbol

-si pero esto tomara mucho tiempo amor-dijo Spitfire cargando un tubo

-ya deja de decirme así termine contigo hace mucho-

-pues sigamos antes de que algo nos pase no-dijo Nick cargando una pistola que encontró en un cadáver de policía

-yo ya no quiero seguir perdí a mis amigas en la escuela ya no puedo seguir-dijo Amethys llorando sin consuelo

-escúchame debemos seguir recuerda ellas se sacrificaron por ti lo menso que debes hacer es sobrevivir pro ellas-dijo Soarin

-si está bien tratare-dijo la chica de pelo verde a un triste.

Mientras avanzaban a lo lejos veían como un vehículo se acercaba el cual los vio y se detuvo en el acto el conductor bajo la venta y vio que eran Soarin y otros amigos de la escuela era Flash.

-hola Soarin-dijo flash

-flash amigo sigues vivo-dijo Soarin

-si pero no voy solo-dijo flash así todos bajaron y Soarin estaba impresiona la mayoría de sus conocidos quienes seguían con vida, luego de contar como escaparon de la escuela subieron juntos y regresaron a la casa de Rarity dónde estaba el resto.

En casa de Rarity Rainbow vigilaba por si venían por la venta Shy estaba a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-a Rainbow disculpa se que no es un buen momento pero dime alguna vez has estado enamorada-dijo Shy

-que quiere decir Fluttershy yo soy asombrosa no una niña cursi-dijo Rainbow

-o perdón no te molestare entonces mejor me retiro-dijo Fluttershy retirándose y dejando sola a Rainbow quien al ver la actitud de su amiga no entendía que pasaba pero dejo eso de lado cuando vio que se acercaba una camioneta a la entra y bajo rápido a avisarle al resto quienes fueron rápido a abrir la puerta principal y vieron como sus amigos regresaron junto con más ayuda que encontraron.

Tema de cierre FUSS FUZZ uno de lso ending de High School of the dead

**BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CPAITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN SIGANLO PORQUEAHORITA VIEN LO MEJRO ESPEOR SUS REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SIGUEITNE CPAITULO DSIFRUTNELO ESTE TALVEZ TENGA LEMON O NO PERO YA VERAN Y TAMBIEN ALGUNAS PELEAS**

Capitulo 6 El dolor, recuerdo y amor de perdidas

Ya era la tarde y en casa de Rarity todo el grupo estaba preparando todo porque en solo 5 días irían a la granja apple todo lo que eran armas provisiones y municiones estaban contabilizados gracias a Twilight y su habilidad de organizar todo.

Ya era la hora de cenar y todos estaban platicando mientras el grupo en la cocina hacia la deliciosa comida.

Twilight estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera redheart por la lesión que tenia en su muñeca izquierda y Flash también ayudaba.

-Bien veo que el vendaje ayudo a evitar que el esguice se complicará pero tendrás que dejarla en reposo por unos tres días- dijo la enfermera muy bien

-gracias enfermera-dijo Twilight

-si pero aun así hay que vendarla aquí hay pomada para le dolor, unas barrillas de madera para inmovilizarla y vendas recuera cambiarlas unas dos veces al día y seguir mis indicaciones-dijo la enfermera dándoles los medicamentos y equipó a Twilight y Flash antes de ir a revisar a las otras dos pacientes heridas.

-te ayudo-preguntó Flash

-claro-dijo Twilight

Así Flash comenzó por aplicar la pomada en la muñeca de Twilight quien solo torció su cara ya que le dolía mucho, luego flash coloco las barrillas a modo de que quedara quieta la mano de Twilight y luego la vendo con mucho cuidado y hacer presión sobre la misma herida.

-ya esta-dijo Flash terminando de vendar la muñeca de Twilight

-gracias-dijo Twilight abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-de nada enserió no fue para tanto-dijo flash sonrojado.

Luego de que la enfermera atendía a nuestras otras dos lesionadas una vez terminando de curarlas el grupo fue a la mesa del comedor a cenar, y esta vez hubo un poco más de comida pero siempre la racionaban para así tener algo para el día siguiente.

Una vez terminada la cena todos se disponían a ir a dormir, los que se quedarían cuidando esta noche eran Twilight y Flash. Darkus y Rarity, Soarin junto a Spitfire y Rainbow, Pinkie y Darkus.

El primer turno era de Pinkie y Darkus él no conocía mucho a Pinkie pero sabía que era alguien de confiar.

-entonces tu eres la chica fiestera no-dijo Darkus rompiendo el silencio que había.

-si aunque ahora estoy solo para hacer fiestas-dijo Pinkie de forma melancólica y triste.

-porque no tenías novio como se llamaba Cheese no-dijo Darkus recordando a uno de sus tantos conocidos en la escuela.

-el fue mordido y tuvo que matarse para evitar que el nos matara-dijo Pinkie ahora estallando en llanto.

-tranquila no te pongas así-dijo Darkus-creo que él hizo lo correcto pro protegerlos-

-lo se pero yo lo quería mucho-

-y alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías-

-si-

-entonces el murió por tu amor por protegerte a ti más que nadie-

-tú crees eso-

-si-

Pinkie luego de ori eso abrazo a Darkus fuertemente y el chico se sonrojo levemente sintiendo el abrazo de Pinkie

-gracias tú si estuchas-

-de nada-

Así paso el tiempo y llego el turno de Dusk y Rarity los dos se colocaron cerca de al puerta atentos y casi no hablaban hasta que Dusk empezó una conversación.

-aun te afecta la muerte de tus padres-preguntó Dusk

-si un poco pero al menos es mejor haberlos visto muertos en vez de convertidos en esos monstruos-dijo Rarity apretando los puños con furia

-tranquila al menos los viste yo no sé si mis padres estén bien hasta mi hermana esta preocupada por ellos-

-si pero descuida algo me dice que los encontraremos-

-tú crees-

-si-

Así paso el rato y llego el turno de Twilight y Flash aunque claro este fue algo mas tranquiló ya que estando juntos nadie los molestaba además Twilight estaba muy feliz pro tener a su novio cerca y asolas.

-Twilight-dijo Flash

-si-

-tu hermano en que trabajaba-

-mi hermano era parte de un grupo de rescate llamado STAR es el líder de un equipo y además el mejor de todos el estará bien espero-

-y tus padres-

-está de viaje pero también me preocupan-

-tranquila seguro estar bien-

-si lo sé-dijo Twilight abrazando a flash

Flash solo se quedo ahí abrazándola hasta que tomo el rostro de Twilight y le dio un beso tierno para animarla pero Twilight lo volvió apasionado sorprendido a su novio.

-Twilight tranquila-dijo Flash separándola

-no ahora me toca pero antes es cambio de turno-

Así Twilight despertó a Soarin y el resto mientras se llevo a flash al cuarto rápidamente sin espera pregunta alguna.

Así el chico y las dos chicas se quedaron vigilando aunque el aire estaba tenso razón sencilla Rainbow no se llevaba muy bien con Spitfire porque Rainbow le había quitado su titulo de capitana en el equipo de los wondervolts.

-tú no me agradas Rainbow Dash-dijo Spitfire

-tu tampoco pero igual hay que permanecer unidos-dijo Dash

-si claro me hubiera ido mejor pro mi cuenta-

-estas loca Spitfire nos hubieran matado-dijo Soarin-como a Lyra y Bom Bom-

-ellas eran las amigas de Amethys cuando escapamos de la escuela tuvimos suerte de encontrar un refugio luego iríamos a un lugar más seguro, pero Lyra y BomBom no tuvieron suerte y un grupo de zombies nos acorralo pero al intentar escapar ellas se sacrificaron por salvarla a ella hicieron algo noble-dijo Soarin

-son tontas pro ayudar a alguien débil-dijo Spitfire sin emoción alguna pero Rainbow se enojo y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo-que te pasa-

-no digas nunca eso enfrente de nosotros un amigo nuestro también se sacrifico su nombre era Cheese Sándwich y el junto a la abuela Smith nos las arreglamos para escapar-dijo Rainbow enojada.

-si pues debieron ser tonto también-

-ya no te soportó-dijo Dash tirándose enzima de ella jalándole el pelo y golpeándola y Spitfire también Soarin trataba de separarlas pero no pudo y al final solo logro recibir un golpe por parte de cada una.

-hasta aquí bruja-dijo Dash dándole un golpe en el estomago y sacándole el aire luego otro en la cara noqueándola

-Rainbow ya tranquila-dijo Soarin en eso Dash lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar amargamente-te encuentras bien-

-no estoy preocupada mi padre no sé donde esta si está bien o que y luego bien Spitfire y dice que es tonto sacrificarse por alguien ella debería convertirse en una de esas cosas-

-ya tranquila no llores ya es más si ella te molesta yo te protejo-dijo Soarin sonriendo

-de veras-preguntó Dash limpiando sus lágrimas

-si-

-gracias eras un gran amigo-

-de nada-

Mientras en la habitación dónde estaban Flash y Twilight nuestra chica lavanda estaba besando a flash apasionadamente hasta que Flash comenzó por quitarle la blusa de dormir a Twilight con cuidado de no lastimarla donde esta su muñeca, luego so pantalón de dormir dejándola en sopa interior.

-ahora voy yo-dijo Twilight para si misma y le quito la camisa de dormir a flash junto a su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer pero ya el miembro del estaba algo erecto así que Twilight no se dio a esperar y sin esperar le quito el bóxer y comenzó a lamer el pene de Flash.

Mientras en la parte baja de la casa Soarin y Rainbow seguían en su puesto y Spitfire estaba dormida en el sofá debido a que no despertaba Rainbow la había golpeado fuertemente.

-vaya si que la dejaste totalmente noqueada-dijo Soarin

-si ella me provoco-dijo Dash-es tu novia-

-no ella no es mi tipo pero insiste en que sea su novio pero no me interesa-

-ya veo-

-y tú tienes-

-yo no yo soy increíble para tener novio-

-si ya veo-

Dejando a estos dos y regresadnos con los tortolos Twilight ya estaba posicionada sorbe Flash esperando el momento de dejar entre su miembro dentro de su intimidad, nuestra chica bajo lentamente dejando entrar todo el miembro de Flash pero cuando entro dio un grito de dolor mientras sentía como un poco de sangre salía de ahí hasta Flash lo noto.

-Twilight te lastime-pregunto Flash

-no estoy bien es que es mi primera vez y duele pero ahora solo siento otra cosa-dijo Twilight quien comenzó por bajar y subir lentamente mientras sentía el pene de Flash dentro de ella, hasta que flash la tomo de la cintura y comenzó por aumentar el ritmo, así estuvieron por un buen tiempo hasta que Flash soltó toda su carga dentro de Twilight y ella dio un grito de pasión y cayo rendida en la cama al lado de Flash

-Flash eso fue muy bueno ¿Flash?-dijo Twilight pero se dio cuenta que su novio ya se durmió solo soltó un risita lo beso en la mejilla y durmió a su lado como estaba.

-y dime hay alguien del grupo que te guste-preguntó Soarin

-no la verdad aquí nadie me interesa-dijo Dash

-bueno eso es raro-

-porque-

-porque no piensa que si sobrevives tendrás que vivir sola el resto de tu vida-

-la verdad eso no me molesta-

Así cada uno se qeudo vigialndo el resto de la noche isn hablar

Mientras en una locación desconocida una persona monitoreaba la casa de Rarity a través de unas cámaras ocultas en los alrededores de la misma

-ahí están los objetivos Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas tráiganlas vivas al resto mantelo pero a Sunset Shimer tráiganla igual que a Sonata ellas son clave-dijo una voz que era de una mujer

-si jefa a quien enviamos-preguntó alguien a su lado

-envíales a las plagas biológicas veamos como las manejan-dijo al voz luego esbozo una sonrisa macabra

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO YA PASO LO CLAMADO Y VIEEN LO MÁS TERRORIFICO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CUIDENS Y YA SABEN ESPEREN EL PROXIMO**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIZA LO BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN SIGANLA SIEMRPE**

Tema de apertura el de HOTD

Capitulo 7 el peligro de los zombies

Ya era de día y en la casa de Twilight la primera en despertar fue nuestra bella chica lavanda quien al ver donde están y su estado recordó lo de la noche anterior y grito del miedo y sorpresa un grito que despertó a su novio y preocupo a sus amigas quienes entraron y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron bueno solo Rarity y Pinkie ya que Shy se tapó la cara y Applejack se quedo sin palabras y Rainbow estaba dormida en la sala junto a Soarin.

Twilight solo se quedó ahí muda hasta que Rarity la tomo y la llevó a su cuarto junto a las demás.

-Twilight cariño que paso-preguntó Rarity con su voz preocupada

-Pues nada-dijo Twilight

-Pues gritaste como una chica en problemas y luego te vimos toda roja y a tu novio igual luego te llevamos hasta aquí y ahora nosotras hacemos las preguntas-dijo Pinkie poniéndose una gabardina y un sombrero de detective.

-Ahora digame señorita que hizo anoche-dijo Pinkie con voz de detective improvisada

-Pinkie por favor-dijo Rarity quitándola del frente de Twilight

-Ya me voy las ve al rato chicas-dijo Twilight retirándose al cuarto donde están flash ya vestido.

-Creo que hicimos algo tonto-dijo Applejack

-Si-dijo Fluttershy

-Chicas debemos saber que paso y el porqué Twilight está como estaba-dijo Rarity

-Creo que es mejor no molestarla-dijo Pinkie

Luego de una hora y media todos ya estaban vestidos y listos para escuchar las ordenes de celestia

-Muy bien escuche ya dentro de 3 días nos vamos de aquí pero hay un problema si queremos avanzar por la ciudad y en algún momento nos rodean ellos los vehículos no resistirán debemos reforzarlos-dijo Celestia

-Y como lo haremos-preguntó Sunset

-Pues cerca de aquí hay una venta de metal y una ferretería seguro habrán cosas que podremos usar-dijo Rarity.

-Ahora solo debemos pensar en quienes irán-dijo Celestia

-Yo voy-dijo Twilight

-No no puedes tu muñeca esta mal apenas podrás usar un arma-dijo flash iré yo

-No ninguno ira iremos nosotros-dijo Rainbow

-Igual yo-dijo Soarin

-Si igual yo-dijo Spitfire

-Yo también voy-dijo Haugthy

-Igual yo-dijo Shy

-Yo voy compañeros-dijo Applejack

-Y yo igual-dijo Sunset-requieren una estratega para lograr esto-

-Gracia caramelo-dijo Applejack

Así el grupo se dispuso a ir en busca de los elementos para reforzar los vehículos de escape antes de partir Twilight le dio a Rainbow Dash su pistola pero ella se negó diciendo que no la necesitaría.

Así el grupo salio abordo de la camioneta blindada tomaron rumbo a la ubicación que Rarity les dijo el grupo también se les integro pinkie y darkus.

Mientras en casa de Rarity Twilight estaba en el jardín de la parte de atrás sola sin compañia de alguien quería estar sola un rato hasta que Rarity apareció.

-Cariño podemos hablar-preguntó Rarity

-Que quieres-dijo Twilight aun molesta con su amiga

-Pues solo quería pedirte perdón se que no actúe de la mejor forma pero quiero que sepas que lo que hayas hecho no me incomoda es que me preocupe somos amigas y yo no te apoyo-dijo Rarity casi al punto de llorar y ocurrió era un llanto pero silencioso el cual Twilight escucho.

-Rarity por que lloras no es tu culpa-

-Si lo es yo no debido haber actuado así es que si tu y flash hicieron eso sabes las consecuencias verdad-

-Rarity si te sigo que el no fue sino fui yo quien lo incito a hacerlo-

-QUE-

-Si anoche yo era la que tomo la iniciativa y el sólo se dejo llevar se que ustedes son mis amigas y se preocupan pero yo no reaccione de la mejor manera-

-Querida no digas eso lo que pasa es que si terminas ya sabes embarazada ya no existe hospitales o doctores y si esto se complica todo terminara mal-

-Lo se hasta yo estoy preocupada-

-Te diré que haremos guardare el secreto si me ayudas con Dusk-

-Te gusta el no ya lo sabía-

-Gustarme me enamore de el querida el es mi hombre perfecto-

-Una cosa si solo entre tú y yo de acuerdo-

-Si querida pero una cosa si yo haré tu vestido de bodas y piensas hacerlo una vez a salvo-

-De hecho aun no he pensado en ello-

-O vamos tal vez sería a buena idea-

-Déjame pensarlo y te digo-

-Ok-

Mientras con el equipo ya habían llegado a la venta de metales que quedaba al lado de la ferretería, el grupo buscaba arduamente todo lo necesario para lograr el trabajo pero siempre había un inconveniente y ese era la rivalidad de spitfire con rainbow.

-Vamos demonos prisa antes de que aparezcan esas cosas dijo-Soarin

-Si entendido-dijo shy cargando algunas barrillas para la fundidora que encontraron.

Entre todo lo que llevaban estaban rejillas, alambre de púas, la fundidora, algunas placas de aluminio y de hierro que eran grandes.

De un momento a otro Haugthy reviso el interior de la tienda y encontró unas caja grandes de metal la cuales tenian candado en eso llego Rainbow y por suerte cargaba el revolver que Flash le presto y de unos cuantos disparos rompió los candados y al abrir la la primera caja se sorprendieron su contenido era una ametralladora pesada pero perfecta para cargarla.

En las otras habían varias armas, un springfield M1A1 súper mach semi automático, un rifle knight SR-25 reforzado y una escopeta amtimotines Ithaca M-37 mejor que la de Applejack y por lo menos unas 50 cajas con unas 100 cajas de municiones tanto para las armas que encontraron como para las que ya tenían a en ese instante y cargadores para todas las armas.

-Wow-dijo rainbow

-Esto si es un sueño no quiero despertar-dijo Haugthy riendo maliciosamente

El grupo al ver la cajas de armas se sorprendieron de lo que vieron era como un tesoro.

-Esto será de ayuda-dijo Soarin

-Si que si-dijo Pinkie

-Ahora debemos volver antes de que aparezcan esas cosas- dijo Darkus

Todos terminaban de subir el equipo a la camioneta junto a las cajas de armas Dash y Haugthy a revisar el lugar otra vez en busca de alguna otra arma y para su sorpresa encontraron dos magunm 9mm y dos Desért Eaguel.

-Listo creo que es todo-dijo Dash

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta spitfire tomo el revolver de dash y lo apunto a la frente de Rainbow.

-Que crees que estas haciendo-dijo Dash

-Tú que crees te matare y soarin sera solo para mi soy su novia- dijo spitfire

-Ya calmante estamos del mismo lado-

-No estoy de mi propio lado ahora muere-

Pero antes de poder disparar un clavo salio volando y dio en la mano de spit obligándola a soltar el arma, Soarin al ver como actuó su amiga no lo podía creer Sunset apareció y le colocó las esposas para dejarla inmovilizada de las manos.

-Spitfire que te pasa-dijo Soarin

-No soporto esto Soarin yo solo quería sobrevivir contigo me importa una basura que les pase al resto-dijo Spitfire

-Sinceramente si que eres una buena persona-dijo Rainbow

-A ti que te importa-

-Ya verás-

Pero antes de ponerse a pelear el ruido de los gritos por parte de Rainbow y spot provocó que un grupo de zombies avanzara así a ellos.

-Quítamelas o moriremos-dijo Spitfire

-Olvídalo Fluttershy tu y la bruja entre al auto el resto vamos- dijo Rainbow.

Así fluttershy subió al auto junto a un spitfire muy molesta y la pela comenzó, Rainbow acaba con bellos usando las rondas de policía, Soarin con el bate de béisbol que tenia. Haugthy disparando clavos directos al cráneo, Sunset usando su cuchillo, darkus con su confiable matanza, pero pinkie encontró dentro de la tienda una hacha contra incendios y al tomarla su cabello se volvió lacio y arremetió contra los zombies de forma desquiciada hasta reía como loca al luchar llamando la atención de todos.

Applejack solo se mantenía cerca de la camioneta con escopeta en mano pero de la nada apareció una extraña criatura con forma humana pero que caminaba en cuatro pasta con garras en las manos delantera sin ojos con el cerebro expuesto y con lengua como de rana pero connoujta de flecha que ataco a la campesina pero rápidamente evadió la lengua en eso spitfire encontró las llaves de las esposas y se las quito luego tomo una de las magunm la cargo y salio para matar a ese monstruo.

-Alguien que me ayude-dijo Applejack corriendo mientras esperaba cargar el arma

-Yo me encargo-dijo Spitfire disparando la mágnum pero solo logro que la criatura la viera y corrió contra ella derribándola y luego de ello uso su lengua para herirla pero no lo logro ya que Applejack le disparo con la escopeta y le volo la cabeza.

-Estas bien-dijo Applejack

-Si claro-dijo Spitfire pero tosió sangre debido a que una de la garras del mosntruo le atravesó el estómago.

La pelea término y Rainbow fue a atender a spitfire quien estaba muy mal.

-Resiste estarás bien-dijo Rainbow

-No es verdad llego mi hora sabes creo que por fin entiendo lo que hicieron las amigas de Amethys y también tus amigos del colegió-dijo Spitfire tosiendo sangre-Rainbow cuida a Soarin por mi por favor no cometas mis errores-Rainbow se limito a sonreirle mientras lloraba igual Spitfire sonrió y cerro sus ojos para ya nunca mas abrirlos.

-Vamos debemos regresar-dijo Soarin

-Si vamos-dijo dash cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Spit dentro del auto.

Mientras en casa de Rarity todo. Estaba tranquilo mientras todos están atentos por si regresaba el resto Twilight estaba en la entrada con su pistola y bastón plegable junto a Dusk Rarity y Flash todos con sus respectivas armas pero en eso escucharon que algo se acercaba y al verlo se quedaron mudos eran 4 criaturas iguales a las que ataco al grupo cerca de la ferretería.

-Que son esas cosas-dijo Rarity

-No lo se pero no me agradan-dijo Dusk desenfundando su matanza listo para pelear pero sin verlo venir uno se lanzó contra ellos pero fue repelido por un tiro de la escopeta y al ver vieron que era vinyl con la escopeta que encontraron en el minisuper de la misión anterior.

-Ahora si vamos-dijo vinyl y así el grupo salio a la pelea peor las criaturas eran muy ágiles y casi aciertan en matar al grupo pero de la nada salieron 2 más de estos seres.

-Creó que este es el fin chicos-dijo Twilight

-Una ultima cosa antes de morir-dijo flash

-Te amo-dijo Rarity a Dusk

-Que-dijeron los demás

-A Rarity no se que decir me tomaste por sorpresa-dijo Dusk

-Bueno mejor morimos juntos no crees-dijo Rarity tomando de la mano a su novio

-Aún no podemos ganar-

Pero en ese momento el portón se abrio y entró la camioneta donde iva el grupo, arriba de la ventana del techo salió Haugthy con la ametralladora pesada en mano y disparo matando a dos de esos seres dejando 3 que se separaron luego salió Applejack con escopeta en mano y le paso la otra a Twilight.

-Son vulnerables a esta arma Twilight disparar a la cabeza- dijo Applejack

-Si-

Así los lickers se prepararon para atacar pero vinyl acabó con uno con un disparo en el abdomen y luego un remate en la cabeza, luego Applejack acabó con el otro acertando en la cabeza Twilight uno dificultades así que solo atino a inmovilizarlo volando una de sus piernas luego flash tomo el machete que tenia y se lo enterró de lleno en la cabeza y Twilight lo acabó con un fino disparo.

-Lo logramos-dijo Twilight feliz

-Si lo hicimos-dijo flash

-Son como los perros ladran pero no muerden-dijo Dusk

-Bien ya traemos grandes cosas chicos ya verán-dijo Soarin saliendo del auto juntó al resto

-donde esta Spitfire-preguntó Rarity

-ella no lo logro-dijo Rainbow sacando el cadáver de Spit de la camioneta-se sacrifico por salvar a Applejack de una de esas cosas-

-si al final demostró lo que es el valor del sacrificio y lo entendió pero muy tarde-dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero por respeto.

-y ahora que-dijo Shy triste casi quiera llorar

-enterrémosla se merece una tumba digna de alguien que lo dio todo por nosotros-dijo Pinkieamena (N/A si Pinkie salió de escena y pinkieamena entro pero por un rato luego vuelve Pinkie)

Así el grupo cabo una tumba para Spitfire junto a las de lso padres de Rarity ahí Soarin dirijo unas pocas palabas.

-aquí yace Spitfire una gran persona que lo dio todo sin entender el valor del sacrificio que su vida nos guie para lograr sobrevivir a los horrores que se nos vendrán de ahora en adelante descansa en paz-dijo Soarin.

Acto seguido Amethys junto a Rainbow colocaron una flor cada una encima de la tumba en señal de agradecimiento a su amiga.

-espero aproa estés feliz donde quiere que este Spitfire gracias-dijo Rainbow.

Luego el grupo entro y comenzó pro contabilizar todo el armamento y munición recién adquirido.

-bien esto será suficiente para salir de la ciudad-dijo Celestia-ahora comencemos por reforzar lso vehículos.

-nos encargaremos nosotros-dijo Soarin señalando a lso chicos y vinyl quien se ofreció a darles una mano.

En ese momento Rarity tuvo una idea y se llevo a todas sus amigas al taller de costura para que la ayudaran, Celestia junto a Trixie, Sunset, Sonata, Octavia la enfermera Red Heart y las CMC junto a Amethys y Symphony se encargarían de preparar todas las armas, bueno solo las primeras ya que las CMC y las otras dos pequeñas mejor se dedicaron a llevar lista de todo lo que necesitarían.

Tema de cierra MAON FUSS FUZZ

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO UN NUEVO CPAITULO ESTE TENDRA ALGUNAS SORPRESA QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE UNA COSA SI SHADOW MI BUEN AMIGO NO ME ROBO MI IDEA YO LE DI PERMISO DE AHCER UN FIC DE ZOMBIES CON MI IDEA Y YO HICE OTRO SON DIFERENTES ASÍ QUE PROFAVOR NO DIGAN QUE EL ME ROBO ALGO PORQUE NO LO HIZO**

**AHORA SI QUE COMIENZE**

**INTRO Asgard de Yousei Teikoku**

Capitulo 8 escape de la ciudad punto muerto

Ya era noche y todo el grupo ya estaba preparado totalmente con provisiones listas y armas cargadas y listas, Haugthy tomo el springfiel M1A1 ya que se quedo sin clavos para las pistolas que tenia antes, por su parte Twilight se quedo con rifle y Applejack coknla escopeta ultima que trajeron y la otra se la dio a Flash.

-Bien ya esta todo listo-dijo Celestia-mañana ya partiremos al amanecer luego del desayuno así que descansen-

Así todos fueron na dormir excepto Twilight flash pinkie darkus Rainbow Soarin fluttershy Rarity y Dusk

La primera ronda eran Rainbow y Soarin.

-Y dime estas mal por perder a Spitfire-preguntó Soarin

-Un poco la verdad era alguien en quien debí confiar-dijo Rainbow

-Tranquila quien sabe ella ahora le hubiera agradado que fueras su amiga-

-Tú crees-

-Si-

-Rainbow yo a tengo algo que decirte-

-Si que es-

-Rainbow tu me gus...-Pero en eso fue interrumpido por Dusk.

-Chicos ya es cambio vayan a descansar-dijo Dusk

-A si claro-dijo Soarin sonrojado

-Bien vamos-dijo Rainbow igual sonrojada-que me habrá querido decir Soarin a que mas da tengo sueño-

El truno eran Dusk su hermana y Rarity por una parte Rarity estaba muy feliz, Dusk no sabia ni que responderle a la modista por lo que le dijo y Fluttershy estaba viendo a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, razón sencilla ella estaba enamorado de su hermano y ahora que su amiga se le había declarado a su hermano estaba muy molesta.

-Y dime Dusk ya pensaste en lo que te dije-dijo Rarity con voz seductora

-Pues yo la verdad-dijo Dusk balbuceando

-Hermano no quiera un vaso de agua-dijo Fluttershy

-Si claro-

-Rarity me acompañas es que me da miedo ir sola-

-Claro-

Así shy y Rarity fueron a la cocina hay Rarity buscó el vaso pero shy la tomo de los hombros y la puso contra la pared muy molesta.

-Cariño que te pasa-dijo Rarity asustada

-Escúchame bien el es mio si te metes te haré sufrir-dijo Shy

-Pero de que hablas-

-No te hagas la tonta-

Hubo momento de silencio hasta que Shy prosiguió.

-Es que me gusta mi hermano-dijo la chica tímida sonrojada

-A era eso espera QUE-dijo Rarity sorprendido y confundida.

-Es cierto-dijo shy ya soltando a su amiga y luego de ello se sentó en el suelo a llorar Rarity solo se le quedo viendo hasta que reaccionó.

-Fluttershy cariño ya tranquila-dijo Rarity-dime el se ha dado cuenta de que lo amas-

-No nunca se lo ha dicho es que me da miedo decirlo-dijo shy entre el llanto y la tristeza que seso y vio como Rarity la miraba pero de forma comprensiva.

-Escucha me si tu lo amas te propongo algo una apuesta-

-Si-

-La primera que logre conquistar el corazón de tu hermano se lo queda y la otra lo aceptara entendido.-

-Si muy bien-

-Que gane la mejor-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Así las dos chicas regresaron con el vaso de agua para Dusk y todo siguió en calma y silencio.

Pasó el turno y era el momento de Pinkie y Darkus el chico estaba algo extrañado ya que Pinkie tenía el pelo aún lacio.

-Pinkie estas bien-preguntó Darkus

-Si lo estoy-dijo Pinkieamena

-Pues no pareces tú más bien no eres tú-

-Esta soy yo no ves-

-Ya veo tu eres la verdadera Pinkie-

-No yo soy su otra yo su lado fuerte-

-Ah ya veo puedes dejar que Pinkie regrese quiero decirle algo

-Está bien pero yo pelearé por ella no creo soporte estar peleando-dijo pinkieamena.

Cerró los ojos por un momento hasta que su cabello se esponjó y ahí estaba pinkie pie.

-Hola darky que paso-

-No recuerdas nada-

-Mmm solo recuerdo que estábamos en la calle pelando y en eso apareció un monstruo gigante que mato spitfire y luego nada mas-

-Ok eso es raro pinkie te quería preguntar algo-

-Si dime-

-Tú crees que soy gracioso-

-Tú bueno la verdad no lo sé-

-Pero digo que le mirabas a ese chico Cheese-

-El era casi igual a mi reíamos juntos pero aún me afecta que ya no esté-

-Así que tu chico ideal tiene que ser chistoso no-

-La verdad si pero aun así había otro-dijo Pinkie sonrojándose

-Y quien era-

-Es sorpresa tontito-

-Ya veo-

Así los dos pasaron el resto de la guardia charlando y conociendo el uno al otro paso el tiempo y el último turno eran Twilight y flash

Twilight estaba atenta y prepara pero en su mente estaban las palabras de Rarity sobre el posible accidente luego de eso la noche anterior.

-Twilight estas bien-pregunto flash

-Si estoy bien-

-Twilight si es por lo de anoche lamento el malentendido-

-flash no hay nada que perdonar enserio me deje llevar-

-toma te quería dar esto a parte del anillo claro-dijo Flash dándole un estuche el cual contenía una armónica

-oh es linda gracias-

-de nada es mía de hecho pero te la quería regalar-

-tú tocabas armónica antes-

-si la verdad era algo que disfrutaba antes pero ya no mucho ahora solo guitarra lástima que ya no la tengo-

-tal vez cuando esto terminé me gustaría escuchar una canción que me dediques-

-dalo por hecho-

Así paso la noche y llego la mañana Twilight se había dormido encima del brazo de flash y el solo la abrazo todo la noche hasta que él se durmió.

Mientras en otra locación desconocida la misma mujer que envió a los lickers contra Twilight y sus amigos estaba molesta.

-como fallaron-dijo una voz femenina la misma que había ordenado el ataque

-no lo sé mi señora pero le aseguro que no saldrán tan fácil de la ciudad-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-enviaremos un comité a su escape reúne a los lickers y prepara también al nuevo proyecto-

-segura aun no ha sido probado en campo-

-considéralo una prueba desde ahora están en un punto muerto quiero que capture a lso objetivos primarios y luego envía al otro pro los demás-dijo Sabana Shadow (Personaje recomendado pro uno de mis lectores yo le puse el otro nombre mujer de 25 años cabello oscuro, piel roja, ojos amarillos y siempre vestida con un vestido negro y tacones del mismo color con cabello liso).

-como ordene jefa-dijo Firewish (otro personaje que pedí prestado joven de 20 años mano derecha de Sabana con pelo rojo, piel azul, con uniforme de guarda espaldas y siempre leal a su jefa y directora de **Ultratech **organización creadora del virus que infecto al mundo convirtiéndolo en zombies si no quise usar umbrella en este caso porque me pareció muy mala idea y no es crossover)

Mientras en casa de Rarity el equipo subían todo al autobús junto a la camioneta blindad y la Ford que también estaba reforzada.

-bien ya es todo-dijo Soarin-falta algo-

-creo que ya subimos todo no falta nada-dijo Twilight

-bien vámonos ya entonces-dijo Celestia-antes de que algo ocurra-

Así el grupo salió rápido de la casa de Rarity y tomo camino pro la ciudad que estaba totalmente desierta eso sin contar a los muertos vivientes que estaban por ahí.

El camino era todo normal hasta que divisaron a lo lejos a un grupo de sobrevivientes luchando contra los mismos monstruos de ayer, entre ellos un aniña de 12 años llamada Amaltea (niña con cabello celeste piel blanca y ojos azul con vestido azul lleva un peluche de Pegaso siempre) corría con su padre que lo protegía de uno de esos monstruos pero uno de ellos lo atravesó con su lengua justo en el corazón.

-padre-dijo Amaltea corriendo a donde su padre estaba agonizando.

-estaré bien hija cuídate ocúltate y que no te encuentren-dijo su padre antes de cerrar sus ojos para ya nunca abrirlos

-padre por favor despierta por favor no me dejes-

-que hacemos-dijo Shy

-ayudarlos-dijo Flash saliendo del auto con escopeta en mano

-espera ahí vamos-dijo Twilight junto a Haugthy, Applejack y Vinyl

-Así el grupo salió y disparo contra todos los monstruos restante mientras se cubrían el uno al otro, pero uno intento atacara a Twilight por atrás pero Flash la salvo dándole un tiro justo en la cabeza, pero otro ya se lanzaba él un tiro que salió de la nada dio justo en la cabeza del licker y lo salvo de ser asesinado, era de otra persona la cual aprecio luego de la brutal batalla.

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Lighting Antonhy (chico de cabello color ocre corto piel crema y ojos de color amarillo) pero me pueden decir Light-llevando una escopeta SPAS-12 con culata de polímero y selector de disparo y con dos revólver Colt Anaconda

-ya quieres darte prisa light-dijo una voz femenina en eso apareció una chica de cabello negro y lacio piel cian y ojos de color lavanda que llevaba una berreta 9mm con silenciador

-disculpen a mi amiga es muy molesta a veces-dijo Light

-mi nombre es Black Lotus-dijo la chica con voz firme y determinada-

-gracias pro la ayuda-dijo Flash

-de nada y ustedes van para algún lado-preguntó Light

-si vamos a escapar de la ciudad tal vez quieran acompañarnos-dijo Celestia haciendo acto de presencia

-si me gradaría que dice Lotus-

-si andando igual ya me canse de estar aquí-

-esperen que hay de ella-dijo Shy señalando a la niña que estaba llorando por la muerte de su padre.

-disculpa soy Fluttershy quieres venir con nosotros-dijo Shy

-quienes son-dijo Amaltea secando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

-somos un grupo de personas que buscan un lugar seguro quiere venir-

-si gracias-dijo la niña mientras acompañaba a Fluttershy en eso Twilight y Flash se acercaron al cadáver de su padre y lo taparon con una manta blanca que había sacado del equipaje que llevaban.

-bien vámonos-dijo Celestia al volante del autobús así el grupo avanzo rápidamente por la ciudad hasta que ven a lo lejos que la entrad principal de la ciudad estaba llena de zombies pero por suerte lograron atravesarlos sin problema alguno ya que el autobús se le coloco una cuña en la parte delantera.

Una vez que salieron de la ciudad tomaron rumbo a la granja Apple que quedaba a 30 kms de la ciudad.

Mientras en otra ciudad que quedaba lejos de Canterlot llamada Manhattan se encontraba en un hospital dentro del mismo en una habitación un grupo conformado por miembros de STAR.

-bien que tenemos-preguntó Blaze (Oc del fanfic equestria girls armonía quebrada)

-hasta ahora Canterlot ya está destruida es punto muerto la plaga ya está aquí en Manhattan pero en este hospital ahí un doctor llamado Whooves dice tener información sobre una posible vacuna-dijo Shining Armor

-que esperamos vamos a rescatarlo o no-preguntó Hard (Oc del fanfic equestria girls armonía quebrada)

-si pero necesitamos a alguien más falta alguien de mi equipo- dijo Shining en eso entro Cadance

-Armor tengo noticias un miembro de tu equipo en Canterlot confirmo contacto con tu hermana Twilight está viva-dijo Cadance

-Twili ella está bien-

-si esta lejos ya de la ciudad van a las afueras de la misma-

-muy bien primero nos ocuparemos de la operación de rescate y luego buscaremos a mi hermanita y la traeremos aquí junto a sus amigos andando-

Así el grupo se dispuso a entrar en acción pero sin darse cuenta eran vigilados por las cámaras de seguridad dentro del mismo hospital.

-activen el proyecto Tyrant T-103 envíenlo a Manhattan con ordenes de capturar vivos a Shining Armor Cadance Sparkle y al doctor Whooves al resto elimínenlo-dijo Sandra Shadow

-como ordene mi ama-dijo Firewish-y que hacemos con lso otros objetivos-

-ellos son presas fáciles envía al proyecto T.A.L.O.S. el los capturar más fácil se requiere inteligencia para lograrlo-

-muy bien solo espero que no se descontrole-

-ahora si Twilight Sparkle pronto tus extraños poderes juntó a los de Sunset y su amiga Sonata serán míos y así podre perfeccionar los virus T y G-

**CIERRE ****Alchemy de Girls Dead Monster.**

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO ESPEOR LES GUSTE DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS SEGUIMOS VIENDO HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DSIFRUTENLO U ODIENLO COMO SEA AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO Y MALO Y MI REGRESO LUEGO DE AUSENTARME PRO EXÁMENES**

**TEMA DE ENTRADA Baptize de Yousei Teikoku.**

Capitulo 9 Nuevo Hogar peligro por todas partes

Ya el equipo había salido de la ciudad rumbo a la granja applets con la esperanza de encontrar a Bic Mach y también a Bad Seed la prima de Applebloom el camino fue muy tranquilo.

-Espero Bic mach este bien-dijo Applejack preocupada.

-Tranquila estará bien te lo aseguro-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

EL viaje duro aproximadamente 20 o 25 minutos y cuando divisaron la granja se llevaron una gran sorpresa habían un grupo de "ellos" tratando de entrar a la casa donde se escuchaban disparos de escopeta.

-debemos ayudarlos-dijo AJ

Así Twilight, Flash, Sunset, Trixie, Applejack, Soarin, Rainbow, Pinkie, Darkus, Dusk, Rarity, Vinyl, Octavia y Fluttershy se lanzaron al ataque.

Flash junto a Twilight golpeaban a cada zombie en la cabeza destrozando sus cerebros, Dusk con su katana cortaba cabezas sonriendo siempre luego de acabarlos, Rarity acaba con varios con estocadas directas a los ojos y atravesando sus cerebros.

En un momento de la pelea AJ se quedo sin cartuchos y al intentar recargar un zombie casi la muerde de no ser porque Rainbow la salvo a tiempo, mientras con Flash y Twilight las situación era optima pero por ha zares del destino un zombie casi muerde a Flash, pero Twilight logro interponerse entre su novio y el llevándose una mordida, pero luego lo mato con su pistola sin problema.

-Twilight estás bien-preguntó Flash preocupado

Pero Twilight solo sintió como todo daba vueltas y se desmayo en el suelo cuando fueron a ayudarla, divisaron la mordida que tenía pero no presentaba que se convirtiera en zombie lo cual llamo mucho la atención de todos.

Una vez terminada la pelea fueron a la gas y adentro están Bic Mach junto a Bad Seed y otra chica la cual tenia el pelo rubión y piel gira con los ojos viscos.

-Hermana/hermanita-dijo Bic mach al ver a sus hermanas vivas todos se unieron en un cálido a brazo mientras lloran por el feliz reencuentro.

-Espero que estén bien todos porque la ayuda ya llego-dijo una voz a sus espaldas cuando todos voltearon vieron a un joven de 25 años de piel gris, cabello plateado, ojos negros con uniforme de STARS con un fusil de asalto cargado en su espalda y una berreta igual a la de Twilight en su mano derecha.

-Quien eres-preguntó Rainbow apuntándole con la pistola en señal de desconfianza.

-Tranquila niña soy Silver Shadow (OC mío) un miembro de STARS me enviaron aquí para buscar a una chica llamada Twilight Sparkle ordenes de mi superior Shining Armor-Dijo Silver

-Tú recibes órdenes del hermano de Twilight-preguntó Applejack

-Si pero me sorprende encontrar aun gente viva crei que este era ya punto muerto-

-Pues sorpresa aún estamos vivos-dijo Pinkie saltando

-Bueno creo que será bueno que avise para extracción lastima que mi comunicador se averió el único que encontraremos es en el vehículo donde venia mi unidad-

-Y donde esta-pregunto Rarity

-en esa dirección-dijo Silver señalando hacia la salida este de la ciudad nos tomara al menos uno hora llegar a pie.

-Entonces iremos-dijo flash

-Querido mejor que date con Twilight te necesita-dijo Rarity a flash-yo iré.-

-Igual yo-dijo Dusk

-Igual yo-dijo Rainbow junto a Soarin y fluttershy.

-ve con ellos lotus serias de ayuda-dijo light a su amiga

-Si claro-dijo Lotus

Así el grupo decidió ir en busca del vehículo el cual están en la entrada este de la ciudad para acortar el paso tomaron camino por el bosque mientras el resto entro a la cabaña una vez ahí todos descansaron un rato un grupo vigilaba afuera y el otro descanzaba adentro Twilight dormía en la habitación de Applejack mientras flash la acompañaba.

Mientras el grupo que caminaba con suma tranquilidad en el bosque están pareja con paraje excepto Silver quien loa guiaba atrás de el iban Soarin y Dash luego Dusk y Rarity y al final Lotus y Fluttershy.

-Y dime tu y light son novios-pregunto Fluttershy.

-No el es solo un amigo-dijo Lotus-de hecho soy lesbiana-

-a ya veo y diem que planes hacer cuando termine este infierno-

-pues seguir con mi vida dedicarme a toras cosas tal vez cuidar animales-

-enserio-

-si pero ahorita prefiero pensar en el ahora y concentrarme en el aquí-

-y diem Dash estas asustada-dijo Soarin a su lado

-no para d nada-dijo Dash quien por dentro si lo estaba Soarin solo le dijo al oído Boo y Rainbow salto del susto pero luego golpe a Soarin por la broma de mal gusto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Rainbow

-lo siento pero había que reír no-dijo Soarin

-si claro mejor sigamos-

-a Rainbow te molesta si te digo lo que te quería decir-

-si que era que tu eres una persona muy especial para mí-

-tú también eres un gran amigo-dijo Rainbow mientras seguía caminando

-yo pienso de otra forma-prenso Soarin en su cabeza

Mientras en el hospital de Manhattan el grupo de Shining Armor conformado por Blaze, Hard, Cadance, Grace (personaje del fic armonía quebrada), Hawk Thunder (otro personaje que acabo de inventar chico de piel azul cabello negro y experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas a larga distancia pero su arma prefería es el arco y flecha), Jinx Star (chica de cabello igual al de Rarity pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos son morado y ex una chica que experta en el uso de la espada y un ninja siempre calcula las posibilidades y actúa con cautela) y otros dos miembros más avanzaban hasta llegar a la planta baja del hospital todos iban equipados con fusiles de asalto excepto Jinx quien solo con una berreta y Hawk con su arco y flecha y un rifle de francotirador y también con cuchillos de caza cada uno todos preparados para lo que les espera.

-bien ya casi llegamos equipo-dijo Shining

-espero todo este bien-dijo Cadance a su lado

Una vez llegaron a la planta baja encontraron un grupo de sobrevivientes junto a una enfermera llamada Night Song.

-hay algún herido o mordido-preguntó Shining

-no para nada todos están bien-

-muy bien busco al doctor Whooves-

-aquí estoy-dijo el doctor Whooves apareciendo frente a Shining y su equipo

-doctor tengo entendido que usted conoce algo sobre una posible vacuna-

-es correcto estudie un muestra de uno de ellos ya eliminado creo poder hacerlo mejor si tengo acceso a un mejor laboratorio y poder crear una cura-dijo el doctor

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo equipo los sacáremos a todos espero una evacuación por helicóptero todos a la azotea ahora-dijo Shining al frente seguido de su equipo y los sobrevivientes.

Afuera del mismo hospital un vehículo blindado apareció y de él salió un hombre de aspecto fornido con una gran túnica negra encima.

-recuerda tu misión mata a todos pero trae a Shining Armor, Cadance y al Doctor Whooves-dijo Firewish

Así el Tyrant entro pro la entrada principal tranquiló buscando a sus objetivos.

Mientras en la ciudad de Canterlot una figura humana de unos 4 metro de alto que arrastraba una enorme hacha caminaba con rumbo a la granja Apple para matar a los sobrevivientes del grupo de Celestia.

Mientras el grupo de Silver avanzó hasta que por fin llegaron al vehículo el cual era un Stryker Transporte de Personal Americano todos estaban sorprendidos del pero Silver los saco de su asombro.

-vamos ahí que verificar si aun funciona-dijo Silver así el grupo avanzó y Silver entro al tanque reviso todo y pro suerte estaba intacto hasta encontró en los alrededor del vehículo fusiles de asalto y cargadores extra adentro del mismo y una útil bazooka.

-vámonos de regreso-dijo Silver

-si ya vámonos-dijo Soarin y todos subieron y Silver puso el transporte en marcha y tomaron el camino corto atravesando el bosque.

Mientras en la granja Apple Applejack, Vinyl, Sunset, Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Darkus y la directora Celestia estaban afuera mientras el resto descansaba dentro de la casa pero a lo lejos Sunset ve que una figura se acerca.

-chicos miren-dijo Sunset

Todos vieron en la dirección que Sunset señalo y ahí vieron a una persona la cual era un hombre con una especia de hacha martillo que cargaba, con su cara cubierta por una bolsa dónde tenia clavos en la misma y una como falda que el cubrían las piernas.

-que esa cosa-dijo Trixie

-tal vez sea amigable-dijo Pinkie quien se acerco a una distancia de 5 mts-hola soy Pinkie pie quien eres tu-

El verdugo no dijo nada y solo alzo su hacha para matara a Pinkie quien con su Pinkie sentido logro esquivar el ataque

-chicas corran-grito la peli rosa entrando a la casa

-ahí que pelear contra esa cosa-dijo Celestia y así se desencadeno una batalla entre el verdugo y los chicos pero no importaba cuanta balas disparaban, ninguna lograba herirlo y avanza con muy malas intenciones, durante la pela trato de cortar a cada uno del grupo pero, esquivaban los ataques hasta que Sunset quedo acorralada pro le verdugo y este levantó su hacha para ejecutarla pero desde atrás alguien le disparó era Trixie quien llamo su atención.

-vamos ven por mi-dijo Trixie quien se acerco a los manzanos del huerto mientras el verdugo la perseguía e intentaba cortarla con su hacha la cual solo destruía lso arboles en lso alrededores.

Twilight aun seguía dormida pero, Flash miraba todo desde el segundo nivel así que tomo la escopeta y salió de la casa para ayudar a sus amigos, pero dentro del cuarto Twilight despertó pero su mirada era diferente esta tenía las pupilas dilatadas y bajo hasta el primer nivel y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Mientras Trixie seguía corriendo hasta que se tropezó con una raíz y se cayó al suelo quedando a indefensa ante el verdugo quien se preparó para ejecutarla.

-ayuda-gritó Trixie y en respuesta Flash llego y le disparo justo en el pecho provocando que el verdugo se arrodillara y cayera al suelo muerto aparentemente, Flash ayudo a Trixie y ambos se dirigieron con el resto del grupo pero pasaron los minutos y el verdugo salió entre los arboles listo para acabarlos, pero de la nada un roca voló por encima del grupo e impacto contra el monstruo derribándolo todos vieron para atrás y era Twilight despierta, pero su mirada era diferente y estaban más asustados por ella que por la criatura.

-déjalos en paz-grito Twilight a todo pulmón, en eso el verdugo se levanto y preparó su hacha y la arrojo directo hacia Twilight quien solo levantó la mirada y la detuvo, para luego lanzarla contra su atacante derribándolo y luego se acerco a dónde estaba su cabeza con su pistola en mano y de un tiro certero hizo volar su cabeza luego de ello se desmayó y Flash fue a ayudarla.

-Twilight despierta-dijo Flash a lo que la chica lavanda abrió los ojos pero era su mirada de siempre

-Flash que paso-preguntó Twilight preocupada

-No recuerdas nada-preguntó Sunset a su lado

Twilight negó con la cabeza el grupo mejor decidió dejarlo como un secreto y llevarla de regreso a su cuarto para que descansara.

Mientras en el hospital el grupo de Shining ya había llegado al piso 9 y estaban cerca de la azotea hasta tras estaban Hard, Blaze y los otros dos chicos del grupo cubriendo la retaguardia pero uno diviso a lo lejos una persona que se acercaba.

-quien será-dijo uno de los chicos

Señalando al Tyrant que se acercaba pero aun era humano, uno de ellos se acerco para hablar con el

-señor está bien necesita algo-preguntó el otro chico a su lado

El hombre solo sonrió y en un momento convirtió su manso en dos garras y uso una de ellas para matar al soldado de STAR sin problema alguno.

-no-grito el toro chico al ver a su amigo muerto y corrió para matarlo, pero solo logró ser asesinado por la criatura que al ver a Hard y Blaze recodo que eran objetivos para ser eliminados.

-que hacemos-preguntó Hard

-pelear llama a Shining yo lo distraigo-dijo Blaze disparando contra al criatura para llamar su atención.

Mientras Shining llego con los sobrevivientes y su equipo a la azotea noto que Blaze Hard y sus dos compañeros no estaban.

-donde esta-preguntó Shining pero en eso entro un comunicado de Hard y le explico lo que pasaba-Cadance quiero que tu y el doctor salgan junto con Grace, Jinx tu y Hawk síganme tenemos un problema-

-Que pasa amor-preguntó Cadance

-hay una especie de monstruo con garras mato a dos de mis hombres y ahorita Hard y Blaze están en peligro-

-Tyrant-

-que dijiste-

-conozco esa cosa-

-como lo sabes-

-porque yo trabaje hace mucho para Ultratech-

**TEMA DE CIERRE **Alchemy de Girls Dead Monster.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SI LO DEJE EN LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE PERO LO QUERÍA HACER ASÍ PARA HACERLO MUCHO MEJOR**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DONDE ME QUEDE DISFRÚTELO AGRADEZCO A PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN, SHADOW NICOLÁS Y 39 MEDALLA POR SER MIS LECTORES DE CONFIANZA SIEMPRE**

Capitulo 10 nuevo destino el comienzo de la aventura por sobrevivir

En el hospital de Manhattan se libraba una batalla entre el Tyrant 103 contra Blaze y Hard mientras en la azote del mismo Cadance le revelaba a su esposo Shining lo que sabía acerca de Ultratech.

-Shining mucho antes de que te conociera trabajaba para Ultratech como miembro científico pero descubrí que ellos usaban armas biológicas, para conseguir dinero renuncie pero no sin antes descubrir que era lo que ocultaban-dijo Cadance

-y eso sería-dijo Shining

-el virus T un virus que muta al ser humano y lo convierte en zombie, pero también crea monstruos algunos de ellos prácticamente salvajes e incontrolables, pero Tyrant es casi perfecto no tiene debilidades conocidas y es casi invencible-

-descuida Cadance entiendo porque me ocultaste esto no querías que algo me pasara o a mi familia verdad-

-si-

-Cadance ve con el doctor y Grace Jinx tu yo y Hawk nos encargaremos de acabar con Tyrant-

-espera no podrás vencerlo es muy poderoso-

-solo dime algún punto débil debe tenerlo no-

-tal vez apunta a su cabeza si eso no funciona intenta en su corazón pero lo más importante evita sus garras y tentáculos o estarás muerto-

-si muy bien cuídate y por favor espera que mi enviado traiga noticas de Twilight-

-si muy bien-

Así Cadance subió con Grace y el doctor el helicóptero con dirección al cuartel de los STARS que se encontraba justo en la ciudad, mientras Shining y sus compañeros se disponían a enfrentar al Tyrant y salvar a sus amigos.

Mientras en la Granja Apple el grupo ya había regresado con el vehiculó de Silver y todos estaban descansando mientras Silver buscaba la forma de activar el comunicador para llamar al cuartel de STARS en Manhattan, Twilight estaba en la habitación Applejack aun durmiendo debido a que se quedo dormida luego de la pelea contra el verdugo de la cual no tenía idea de lo que ocurrió.

-que paso-preguntó Rainbow

-pues hasta ahora es un misterio primero aparece una extraña criatura con un hacha que casi nos mata y segundo Twilight tenia como poderes lso cuales uso para acabarlo pero por extraño que parezca paree no recordar nada-dijo Sunset

-creo que deberían ver esto-dijo la enfermera-cuando escampos de la escuela conseguí un microscopio del laboratorio de Biología y bueno tome una muestra de su sangre y me pareció extraño lo que vi-

-que vio enfermera-pregunto Fluttershy

-síganme y lo verán-

Así el grupo fue al cuarto donde la enfermera coloco el microscopio y algunos de sus instrumentos médicos todo vieron el microscopio y se asombraron al parecer una célula extraña estaba en la sangre de Twilight, pero esta al parecer en vez de infectarla se fusionaba con las otros creando nuevas células lo que explica como obtuvo eso poderes raros.

-que significa esto-dijo Sunset

-significa que Twilight ahora tiene poderes raros y aparte es un mutante-dijo Celestia-lo mejor será evitar decírselo antes de que se asuste-

Todos asintieron en aprobación del plan, llego la noche y todos dormían tranquilo excepto Silver y unos poco miembros entre ellos Lotus, Fluttershy Rainbow Soarin y Applejack, En la habitación de Twilight ,nuestra chica lavanda despertó y vio que a su lado estaba Flash durmiendo en una silla ella solo se limito a sonreírle luego le coloco una sabana para que no tuviera frio y salió de la habitación a buscar a sus amigos cuando bajo al primer nivel vio a Applejack junto a Rainbow y Soarin cuidando la entrada.

-chicas-dijo Twilight AJ vio para atrás y al ver a su amiga salto a abrazarla fuertemente

-Twilight que bueno es verte dulzura-dijo Applejack

-adonde fui-preguntó

-ningún lado estuviste durmiendo casi todo el día-

-a bueno-

-bueno deberías descasar dulzura mañana será otro día largo-

-si una duda quien es el-preguntó Twilight señalando a Silver quien reparaba la radio para comunicarse con su equipo.

-Hola ya despertaste-dijo Silver

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy...-pero fue interrumpido por shadow

-Twilight Sparkle si lo se mi superior Shining Amor te manda saludos-dijo Silver

-Tú conoces a mi hermano-

-Si de hecho el esta ahorita en Manhattan con un grupo de STARS rescatando a varios sobrevivientes y me mando aquí para buscarte y luego llevarte con el pero creo que tendremos que ir a la ciudad esta radio no funciona-

-Ves Twilight siempre te dije que había esperanza-dijo Applejack a su lado

Twilight solo pudo abrazar a Applejack mientras lloraba pero era un llanto de alegría al saber que su hermano sigue vivo.

Mientras en el hospital shining y el resto de su equipo llegaron al lugar donde hard y blaze luchaban contra el tyrant.

-Chicos donde están-preguntó Shining en eso hard aparece con una herida en el hombro.

-Señor que bueno que llegó esa cosa me hirió pero blade esta en problemas no durara mucho-

-Jinx tu vienes hawk que date y cuida a Hard-

-Si comandante-dijo Hawk

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y shining encontró a blaze quien están en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la criatura pero jinx actuó rápidamente y desenfundó su espada y bloque una garra del tyrant.

-Blaze te encuentras bien-preguntó Shining

-Si jefe estuve luchando contra esa cosa por varias horas pero nunca parecía cansarse-

-Descuida ahora yo me encargó junto con Jinx tu descansa-

Jinx están luchando contra el tyrant bloqueando eficazmente sus ataques pero shining actuó rápido y disparo llamando su atención del monstruo, quien corrió para atraparlo pero shinign salto lo mas alto posible y logro colocarle una granada en el hombro del brazo izquierdo.

-Comete esto maldito-dijo Shining detonando la granda manualmente de un disparo, el edifico se estremacio un poco y cuando el humo se disipo salio Shining junto a Jinx con mucho polvo encima pero intactos.

-Lo derrotamos señor-preguntó Jinx

-Si Jinx vamos de regreso a los cuarteles-

Así shining llamo para extracción de emergencia y junto a su equipo salieron del hospital pero entre los escombros de la parte destrozada por la explosión salio una garra.

Mientras en la granja el último turno eran Rainbow y Soarin quienes estaban concentrados en cuidar pero Soarin quería decirle a Rainbow lo que sentía.

-A Rainbow dime y tienes sueño-

-No aun puedo estar despierta-

-Vamos dashie se que ya no aguantas-

-Como me dijiste nadie me dice así-

Rainbow se levantó de donde estaba y golpeo a Soarin en la cabeza provocándole un chinchón.

-Auch-

-Eso te pasa por decirme así-

-Vaya no te gustan los cumplidos verdad-

-No es eso-dijo dash sonrojada-es que no soy como las demás chicas-

-Que quieres decir no eres femenina-

-Yo soy increíble la mejor atleta de toda equestria-

-Si claro-

Pero por azares del destino cuando Soarin se levanto para ir solo al baño tropezó y cayo encima de dash provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, y quedaran cada uno viéndose fijamente.

-Vamos es tu oportunidad de besarla-pensó Soarin

Por su parte dash no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Soarin los cuales eran muy lidos por su color esmeralda según pensó en ese momento.

-A Soarin podrías levantarte ya me estoy can...-Pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió como Soarin la dio un beso Rainbow están apuntó de golpearlo pero en vez de eso cero sus ojos lentamente y disfruto del momento el cual era mágico.

El beso duro alrededor de 6 minutos pero se separaron cuando sentían que ya no tenían aire y volvieron a verse fijamente cada uno sonrajado.

-A Dash yo-

-Cállate y solo bésame pero sin sorpresas-

Así volvieron a besarse pero este ya era oficial de novios para las dos luego del beso se levanto Soarin y ayudo a dash a levantarse.

-Significa que somos novios-

-Si tal vez pero mantenlo entre tú y yo, no quiero problemas-

-Ok-

Así fueron a descansar tranquilamente.

Mientras en la base secreta de sandra shadow nuestra líder estaba muy molesta porque ningún BOW logro su objetivo.

-Firewish me podrías decir que hacia un verdugo en la misión de TALOS-

-No lo se jefa alguien debió enviarlo pero quien-

-Quien haya sido es quien liberó el virus en canterlot pero eso no importa dime a que hora llegar TALOS a su destino-

-Mañana en la tarde arribara a la granja-

-Bien ya puedes retirarte y con respecto al los de STARS envía al ANUBIOS y un par de HUNTERS que capturen a su objetivo-

-Si señora-

-Pronto muy pronto tendré el control del mundo gracias al virus T-

Ya era de mañana en la granja las chicas fueron al huerto a recolectar todas las manzanas posible para llevar en el viaje que realizarían, su destino la ciudad de manhattan llegar buscar al hermano de Twilight y salir de ahí y buscar un lugar seguro.

Mientras en la casa estaban las CMC junto con Amethys Symphony Amaltea esta ultima triste porque su padre estaba muerto.

-Hola-dijo Symphony

-Hola-dijo Amaltea

-Te pasa algo-

-Es que mi papi murio no se como seguir-dijo Amaltea mientras abrazaba su peluche de pegaso.

-Mira si te sirve de consuelo yo perdie a mi hermano lo mataron uno de esos zombies pero el me pidió que los siguiera a ellos y viviera por el-

-Tú crees que mi padre quiso decirme lo mismo-

-Si ya todo se arreglara y el mundo volverá a ser normal ya verás-

El grupo continuó con sus actividades pero había mucha tensión y se debía a que todos guardaban la verdad de lo ocurrido ayer con Twilight y aquel monstruo.

Twilight estaba ayudando con recoger cestas en el campo junto a su novio Applejack y su hermano que ayudaban.

-Creo que esto sera suficiente para el viaje solo espero que nada nos pase-dijo Twilight

-Tranquila todo estará bien-dijo flash

-SIP-dijo Bic mach

Applejack seguía en su trabajo pero por dentro tenia que decirle a Twilight lo ocurrido antes de que otra de sus amigas lo dijera.

-Twilight tenemos que hablar-dijo AJ

-Que pasa Applejack-preguntó Twilight

Luego de unos 15 minutos de cuento y explicación Twilight estaba muda de la impresión.

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Applejack

-Quiere decir que yo acabe con esa cosa-dijo Twilight

-Si tus nos salvaste-dijo Flash

Twilight luego de oír a sus amigos corrió de regreso a la casa llorando Applejack quiso seguirla pero Flash la detuvo y fue detrás de ella para evitar que hiciera algo tonto.

Mientras lejos de la granja una helicóptero soltaba una caja a menso de 3km de la granja aj Apple de ella salió un ser con un lanzamisiles en el hombro derecho y envuelto en un armadura.

-elimina al grupo pero trae con vida a tus objetivos primordiales-dijo Sandra por el comunicador a TALOS, así TALOS avanzó rápidamente hacia la granja.

Mientras en la habitación de Twilight nuestra bella chica lavanda lloraba acostada en la cama, se sentía como un fenómeno debido a lo que le dijo Applejack, en ese momento entro Flash e intento hablar con ella.

-Twilight no te pongas así nadie te tiene miedo-

-eso no es cierto todo ahora me ven como una amenaza-

-eso no es cierto-

-mientes y tú lo sabías no-

-si sabía pero temía que actuaras así-

-pero yo tengo miedo Flash-

Flash solo la abraza mientras ella le devuelve el abrazo

-Twilight no te asustes nadie aquí te tiene miedo, de hecho fue gracias a ti que estamos vivos sino esa coas nos hubiera matado a todos-

-gracias eres un gran novio enserio-

-si lo sé-

Luego de que todo se arreglo Twilight fue a la mesa era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban muy alegres, en la mesa Celestia quiso contarle a Twilight lo ocurrido pero ella dijo que Applejack se lo explicado y todos sol sonrieron al fin y al cabo era su amiga y nos les haría daño alguno.

Así llego la tarde afuera estaban Silver junto a Vinyl, Rainbow Soarin, Octavia y Flash dándole mantenimiento a lso vehículos.

Pero Silver con sus binoculares que tenia a lo lejos observo como una figura se acercaba.

-chicos ahí viene compañía-dijo Silver quien observo como un cohete dirigía a donde el estaba y salto esquivándolo antes de impactar la explosión provoco que todos se asustaran y salieron solo para ver que a 100 mts de distancia estaba una criatura con un lanza cohetes y una especia de armadura que la protegía y su brazo izquierdo aprecia una manopla gigante.

-que rayos es eso-dijo Sunset

-no lo se pero lo derrotaremos-dijo Twilight

-si vamos-dijo Silver cargando su fusil de asalto y corriendo pero TALOS lanzo otro cohete pero por poco y todo el grupo no lo esquiva.

Así se desencadeno una batalla en la cual el grupo de Celestia llevaba las de perder TALOS disparaba adiestra y siniestra sus cohetes y todo el grupo se cubrían y evitaban los disparos Solo las niñas junto a la enfermera Sonata y Derpy estaban dentro de la casa mientras el resto luchaban afuera, pero ninguno podía acercarse sin terminar explotando.

-esto está mal-dijo Flash al lado de Twilight

-y que hacemos-dijo Rainbow a unos 4 mts de ellos junto a Soarin

-si alguien llama su atención podríamos lograr acercarnos y eliminarlo-dijo Silver mientras disparaba pero las balas no atravesaban el blindaje del cibrog.

-tengo un plan chicos-dijo Twilight-Rainbow tu Soarin, Lotus, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Darkus distráiganlo el resto síganme y le dispararemos nos acercaremos lo suficiente-

-ese es tu plan-dijo Rarity detrás de una roca junto a Dusk

-es mejor que nada hagámoslo-dijo Sunset cargando su Desert Eaguel.

-Muy bien vamos-dijo Rainbow seguida por Soarin, Lotus, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Darkus corrieron en dirección a TALSO quien al verlos comenzó a disparar, pero esquivaban los ataques el resto aprovecho y se acerco lo suficiente y desenfundaron, rápidamente provocando que la armadura del mismo comenzara a ser dañada y dejo un punto visible el cual Silver arrojo una granada que tenia.

-Todos al suelo ahora-dijo Silver y en ese momento todos hicieron caso y la granada detono en consecuencia los cohetes de TALOS detonaron en conjunto en una gran explosión que voló parte del huerto pero solo un cuarto del mismo.

El humo se disipo y Twilight fue la primera en levantarse y vio que todos estaban bien sin heridas de ningún tipo.

-lo logramos-dijo Twilight

-si lo hicimos-dijo Flash abrazándola el resto gritaban victoria asegurada pero duro poco ya que dentro del humo salió un TALOS solo con su brazo izquierdo intacto y con un lanzacohetes destruido totalmente en su otro brazo.

-ya me harte este es mío-dijo Twilight muy molesta en ese momento sus ojos se dilataron

-Chicos a cubrirnos antes de que haga lo que creo que hará-dijo Flash y todos se fueron a cubrir

-captura a Twilight ahora hazlo-dijo Sandra a TALOS

TALOS uso su puño para golpearla pero ella solo levantó una mano y lo detuvo para luego levantar a la criatura y azotarla contra el suelo varias veces.

TALOS usando su puño la golpeó fuertemente mandándola a volar lejos

-TWILIGHT-gritaron todos al ver a su amiga caer duro a suelo y morir aparentemente.

-tu maldito-dijo Flash furioso y atacando a TALOS con su escopeta pero el monstruo solo se acerco a él y lo tomo con su mano izquierda con la intensión de estrujarlo hasta la muerte, pero de la nada una roca golpeo a TALOS, al ver quien lo salvo era su novia levantada y viva sin herida alguna.

-ya me arte de ti-dijo Twilight y con la misma roca aplasto a TALOS unas 100 veces hasta que el monstruo quedo hecho polvo y solo un charco de sangre y viseras junto a partes metálicas de lo que fue una amenaza.

-no no puede ser NNNNNNOOOOOO-grito Sandra desde su escondite frustrada de que su BOW fracaso.

-lo hiciste Twilight lo derrotaste-dijo Flash a su lado

Twilight reacciono y casi se desmaya de no ser porque Flash estaba ahí y la sujeto.

-lo logre lo derrote-

-si volviste a salvarnos-

-si lo hice-dijo Twilight desmayándose estaba muy cansada

-creo que se agoto pro usara esos poderes-dijo Rainbow cojeando ya que se tropezó y se lastimo en parte el tobillo

-será mejor llevarla adentro-dijo Fluttershy quien tenia cerrado un ojo debido a que una piedra entro en él y la lastimo.

-vamos-dijo Rarity

Una vez adentro la enfermera atendió a las dos chicas y el resto decidió mejor descasar los que se quedaron vigilando eran Lotus Light Silver Vinyl y Celestia.

Mientras en la base de Sandra nuestra chica estaba muy molesta todos sus objetivos sobrevivieron a sus emboscadas

-ya mi señora esto solo es un contratiempo-dijo Firewish

-esto es una molestia pero parece que Twilight tiene poderes debió exponerse al virus, esto muestra su importancia para lograr el alcance de lo que quiero-dijo Sandra

-Bien que quiere que hagamos-dijo Firewish

-la atraeremos aquí y luego la capturaremos al final vendrá por su hermano y aquí encontrar su destino-

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO EL SIGUIENTE SERA LARGO Y MUCHO MEJOR YA VERÁN CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DONDE ME QUEDE DISFRÚTENLO**

Capitulo 11 el viaje a Manhattan

Era ya un nuevo día en la granja applets todos se preparaban para el largo viaje que les llevaría a manhattan con la esperanza de encontrar al hermano de Twilight y así lograr reunir mas sobrevivientes.

En el cuarto de la abuela shimt donde dormía Applejack ella buscaba algo y lo encontró era el pañuelo que solía llevar su abuelita.

-Abuela esto lo llevare por ti-dijo Applejack colocándose el pañuelo en su cuello pero en eso encontró una llave la cual era de una habitación de la casa que se encontraba en el sótano.

Todos la siguieron al sótano y Applejack abrió la puerta busco el interruptor de la luz y al encenderla todos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y casi se les caía la mandíbula debido a que enfrente de ellos había una bodega de armas.

-Que significa esto pregunto-Twilight

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Applejack

-Miren parece que aquí hay algo-dijo Silver encontrando una nota.

-Es de mi abuela la leeré-dijo Applejack

"Querida si llegas a leer esto es porque ya no estoy viva pero te diré algo una verdad oculta al mundo y eso es sobre la empresa Ultratech veras yo una vez trabaje con ellos cuando era mas joven no sabia que al hacerlo me metía en un problema y ese era que sus ganancias venían de experimente con virus entre ellos uno que convertía a gente en zombies, para asegurarme de que en un futuro cercano ocurriera una catástrofe provocada por esta empresa decidí renunciar y me uní a STARS pero también los deje cuando me entere que tus padres murieron a cambio de mi ayuda ellos me brindaron todo lo que vez armas municiones y equipos de supervivencia, cuidate mucho y usas esto para acabar con ellos no dejes que se salgan con la suya con cariño la abuela". Decía la nota.

-Chicas vamos a usar esto iremos por esos miserables y les partiremos la maceta-dijo Applejack

-Si-dijeron todos

En la bodega había todo tipo de armas que existían y que no conocin expecto haugthy quien reconoció varias de ellas.

Entre las armas estaban unos rifles KF7 soviéticos, D5K, AR33, escopetas automáticas de 5 cargas cada una, pistolas DD44, Klobbs, pistolas PP 7 con silenciadora, granadas y explosivos.

Habían miniusis las cuales trixie vio y tomo dos de ellas también habían varias municiones tanto para sus armas como las que encontraron.

-Muy bien chicas es todo vámonos-dijo Applejack

Así el grupo salio del sótano cargando bolsas llenas de armas y municiones así como explosivos que serian de ayuda mas adelante, antes de partir Applejack le dio un ultimo vistazo a su granjagranja solo sonriendo antes de subir al tanque donde iban Rainbow, Soarin, Rarity, Dusk, Fluttershy, Derpy, Lotus, Light y Silver este ultimo conduciéndolo.

El el autobús estaban vinyl octavia y las CMC y las niñas junto a la directora quien conducía.

La camioneta blindada iban Bic mach pinkie darkus y haugthy.

Y el la ford iban Twilight Flash, trixie sonata, y Sunset quien conducía esta vez para evitar un accidente como la vez pasada.

La caravana de vehículos salio de la granja al frente el tanque seguido del autobús luego la ford y de ultimo el auto blindado.

El vieja seria largo al menos 3 días si nada los detenía y ocurría pero antes de ir a manhattan pasarían por la granja donde nació pinkie y ver si sus padres estaban vivos o al menos darles un fin, digno.

-Y dime hermano te sientes mal por matar gente-dijo shy a su hermano.

-No la verdad ellos ya no son lo que eran antes-dijo Dusk seriamente.

-Eso quiere decir que si me convierto en eso me matarías-

-Que hermanita te prometo que nunca te pasara eso te protegeré siempre porque te quiero como hermano-dijo Dusk

Shy le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y provocó que Rarity se pusiera celosita.

A lo lejos lotus miraba la escena pero sentia algo dentro de ella le hacia sentir extraña.

-Parece que se cocina un triangulo Amorós -dijo light a su lado.

-Que quieres decir-preguntó lotus

-No es obvio shy se enamoro de su hermano y Rarity también y dime porque la miras tanto-

-Que dices tonto no veo nada-dijo lotus sintiendo como sus mejillas agarraban un sonrojo leve.

-O vamos lotus ya se que te gusta fluttershy sino no la hubieras acompañado la vez pasada-

-Estas loco ella no es mi tipo-

-Claro que si

-que no-

-que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Si sigues te mato-

-Ok ok te dejo pero admitelo-

-Que admita que-

-Que ella te gusta-

-Esta bien tal vez me atrae un poco-

El resto del camino fue silencio hasta que por fin llegaron na la granja de rocas donde vive la familia de pinkie Twilight junto a su amiga pelirosa flash Darkus fluttershy Dusk y Rarity entraron a la casa con cautela, una vez adentro buscaron en la sala cocina y nada luego el la habitación de sus hermanas los cadáveres de cada una excepto el de Maud Pie luego de seguir pinkie abrió su viejo cuarto y sorpresa ahí estaba su hermana quien al ver a pinkie la abrazo sintiendo una gran felicidad por verla.

-Hola hermana que gusto me da verte-dijo Maud llorando por estar feliz

-Hola hermanita dime donde están papa y mama-dijo pinkie

-Ya no están ellos murieron protegiendonos pero mis hermanas al final se acabaron entre si porque fueron mordidas yo me oculte aquí y no salí para nada-

-Tranquila hermanita vamos acompañanos seguro te sentirás mejor-

-Si gracias-

Una vez que el grupo iba a salir a lo lejos vieron acercarse una motocicleta la cual era conducida por una figura misteriosa quien se detuvo y bajo de la misma era un joven de cabello negro recogido en forma de cola de caballo de piel roja y ojos amarillos vestía una remera de magas largas de color negro con chaleco azul encima y pantalones vaqueros y con sombreo de color blanco.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre el Blazing Heart pero me pueden decir Blaze-dijo el chico presentándose.

-De donde vienes-pregunto Twilight

-Yo vengo de philadelfia esa ciudad esta muerta y la verdad pensé en ir a manhattan a buscar un lugar seguro pero creí ser el único vivo luego de que pase por canterlot-

-Pues sorpresa no lo eres-dijo pinkie apareciendo con su hermana.

-Bueno quieren que los acompañe-

-Seguro necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Celestia haciéndose presente

Así un nuevo miembro entró al equipo quien avanzo por toda la tarde hasta que cayo la noche y a lo lejos vieron un hotel en el camino el cual decidieron usar como refugio esta noche.

-Parece abandonado-dijo Silver

-A simple vista si-dijo Celestia

Sera mejor que un grupo vaya y verifique el lugar quienes viene preguntó Silver

-Yo iré-dijo blazing

-Igual yo-Lotus

-Cuenten conmigo-dijo Dusk

-Igual yo-dijo Rarity abrazando el brazo derecho de Dusk provocando que se sonrojara.

-Igual iré yo-dijo fluttershy también abarcado el otro brazo de su hermano y se sonrojo casi como una manzana madura.

-Igual dijo-light

-Bien pero antes tengan usenlas-dijo Silver dándole a cada uno una pistola DD44 excepto a light y lotus, blazing tomo dos mientras que el resto solo una.

-No se como usarla-dijo shy

-Yo te enseño+dijo lotus mostrándole a fluttershy como usarla mientras la tomaba de la mano provocando que tanto ella como lotus se sonrojaran pero aparentaban no estarlo.

Igual light les enseño a Rarity y Dusk como usaralas

Luego de ello todos fueron a la entrada preparados para lo que ocurriera

Una vez adentro se tomo la decisión de separarse en grupos.

-Bien nos separaremos en dos grupos-dijo Silver

-Yo voy con Blazing y Silver-dijo Light-Lotus ve con los demás-

-Si claro-dijo Lotus

-Y no olvides lo que dije-dijo Light a su oído

-Si sigues te matare-dijo Lotus sonrojada levemente

Así cada grupo fue por su camino hasta que el grupo de Rarity Dusk lotus y shy vieron que había dos caminos.

-Rarity tu yo yo iremos por ahí Lotus tu y mi hermanita tomen el otro camino y tengan cuidado-dijo Dusk

Luego de separarse shy estaba algo triste de verdad quería dormir con su hermano pero al estar ella con lotus no tenia de otra.

-Lindo lugar no-dijo Fluttershy

-Si claro-dijo lotus

-Y dime que hacias antes de que ocurriera todo esto-

-Bueno yo iba a la escuela estudiaba y trabajaba era ayudante en un refugio de animales-

-Enserio-

-Si-

-Igual yo pero ahora es triste que ya no exista todo por esos monstruos-dijo shy de forma enojada

Mientras avanzaban todo era tranquilo pero duro poco ya que de la nada un zombie casi ataca a lotus de no ser porque shy lo mato con un cuchillo que llevaba

-Gracias-dijo lotus sonriendo

-No hay de que-dijo fluttershy sonrojada levemente

Su camino fue tranquilo en algunos momentos encontraban uno que otro zombie todos, pero no eran la gran cosa, una vez terminado de revisar iba directo a la salida pero una vez ahí se sorprendieron de encontrar un grupo de 6 perros pero estos eran de aspecto temible con su cuerpo en estado de descomposición y sangre

-Esto es malo-dijo Silver en ese momento los perros se lanzan contra ellos intentando morderlos pero los esquivaban rápidamente y dispararon con tal de acabarlos, en un momento de la pelea Fluttershy quedo acorralado por dos quiso disparar pero su amor por los animales se lo impidió.

-No puedo-

En ese molento uno se lanzo contra ella pero lotus tacleo al perro y luego le enterró en su cabeza un cuchillo que llevaba pero el otro la ataco y la mordió en el brazo izquierdo fluttershy al ver esto actuó rápido y primero pateo al perro y luego le disparo 8 veces hasta dejarlo muerto.

-Como te atreves a hacerlo eso a mi amiga- grito shy quien al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se quedone shock y comenzó a llorar pero lotus se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila todo estara bien-

-Si pero mate a un animalito indefenso-

-Eso no era lo que tu crees ese virus los cambio-

Fluttershy vio la herida que tenia su amiga y de suerte llevaba en una mochila que tenia vendajes, ungüento, gasas y alcohol.

-Dejame ayudarte-dijo shy y comenzó por limpiar la herida de lotus con gasas y alcohol

-Auch duele-dijo lotus

-Si es alcohol tiene que doler-dijo shy con una risita inocente que provoco que lotus sonriera y se sonrojara levemente.

Luego de limpiarla coloco el ungüento para que curara y luego unas gasas seguidas de la venda.

-Ya esta la herida sanara en unos días pero tengo que cambiarlo después de que cada ducha sino no funcionara-

-Gracias te lo agradezco-dijo lotus quien recibió un abrazo de shy y provoco que se sonrojara mas, ella correspondió el abrazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo a shy sonrojada casi como una manzana

-No hay porque-dijo shy ocultando su sonrojo entre su largo cabello.

el resto del equipo llego y colocaron los vehículos cerca de la entrada una vez terminado de sacar los cuerpos, se dispusieron a tomar habitaciones de un lado los chicos y del otro las chicas excepto por Twilight y Flash.

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente forma Rainbow con Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Sunset y Trixie, Sonata, Maud y Derpy, Fluttershy y Lotus, Celestia con las CMC, Vinyl y Tavi con las otras tres niñas.

Entre los chicos Soarin y Darkus, Dusk solo haugthy y Bic mach y Silver de guardia junto a blaze

Ya todos dormían tranquilamente pero en eso Fluttershy despertó y con paso apresurado se levanto sin despertar a lotus y fue a la habitación de su hermano y por suerte están solo así que con cuidado se acostó a su lado sin despertarlo

En la habitación de Sunset y Trixie la chica de cabello en llamas dormía en la cama mientras que Trixie en el suelo razón sencilla ninguna soportaba a la otra.

Pero dejando a estas dos en la habitación de Dusk nuestro compañero no sabia que su hermana estaba a su lado fluttershy al tener tan cerca a su hermano quería hacer "eso" pero sabia que no era bueno molestarlo y menos mientras duerme.

De regreso con Trixie y Sunset todo estaba tranquilo pero en un momento Sunset despertó ya que escuhco como Trixie parecía tener pesadillas así que la despertó.

-Trixie reacciona vamos-dijo Sunset

La peli plateado despertó respirando agitadamente

-Que paso-preguntó Trixie

-Tenías pesadillas y te desperté-dijo Sunset tranquilamente

-O gracias-dijo Trixie

-Parece que te afecto con que soñabas-

-Que me perseguían esas cosas no tenia a ninguno de ustedes cerca creí que moriría-

Luego de contar su sueño trixie lloraba a Sunset le pareció extraño verla así y que era alguien fuertefuerte pero por un momento sintió comí su corazón latía rápidamente ya que por su mente paso la imagen de trixie de forma sexy pensó la chica de cabello de fuego.

-A Trixie no quiera compartir la cama digo así ya no te molestarían las pesadillas-

-Gracias pero no te molesta-

-No creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas no crees-

Trixie solo abrazo a Sunset y ella en respuesta se sonrojo más aun y correspondió el abrazo, luego de ello cada una durmió de cada lado de la cama espalda contra espalda.

Paso la noche y llego la mañana la primera en despertar fue fluttershy y al ver que estaba junto a su hermano soltó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno y fue al cuarto donde lotus dormía.

Una vez despertó el resto todos desayunaron y salieron de ahí con el rumbo a Manhattan.

Mientras en la base de Sandra Shadow nuestra chica estaba algo molesta porque sus objetivos sobrevivieron a los ataques.

-mi señora el equipo de recuperación llego a la granja y ya traen los restos de TALOS-dijo Firewish

-pónganlo en el laboratorio para reparación, y mejora y diem que hay del Tyrant-

-lo localizamos también perdió un brazo por desgracia pero está intacto-

-también mejórenlo y preparen a NÉMESIS para tacara cuando llegue a la ciudad-

-entendido-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	12. Chapter 12

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ESTE CASI IGUAL AL ANTERIOR UNAS CUANTAS PELEAS Y LEMON SI ES POSIBLE LEMONCESTO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Capitulo 12 momentos de paz

Ya era un nuevo día y el equipo avanzaba por la carretera sin contratiempo alguno pero tuvieron que parar debido a que necesitaban algunas proviciones por suerte para ellos encontraron un pequeño pueblo en su viaje el cual también tenia gasolinera así se abastecerían de combustible.

-Bien creo que esta abandonado el lugar-dijo Celestia

-Sera mejor ir en grupos y buscar comida municiones y gasolina-dijo Twilight.

-Si nos separaremos en grupos de 4 sera menos peligroso que en de dos-dijo Silver-y que algunos se queden a cuidar el comboy-

Los grupos quedaron así Twilight y flash con Rainbow y Soarin light junto a Applejack Darkus y pinkie Rarity junto a Dusk fluttershy y lotus trixie Sunset vinyl y octavia.

Cuidando el comboy están Celestia Silver blazing Bic mach Maud sonata Nick Spike Haugthy, Red Heart, las CMC, Derpy y amethys symphony Amaltea.

Cada grupo buscaba en los alrededores lo que necestiban y de ser posible gente viva si es posible.

En el grupo de Twilight todo estaba tranquilo.

-Que callado esta-dijo flash

-Demasiado-dijo Twilight

-Miren por allá-dijo Rainbow señalando lo que parecía ser una tienda.

-Revisemos tal vez haya algo de valor-dijo Soarin

El grupo entro y revisaron encontrando algunas cajas con latas de comida marcadas y algunas frutas y verduras entre dulces, chocolates y agua.

Rainbow reviso hasta que encontró un arco junto a una mochila con flechas.

-Que bien esto me será útil-dijo dash tomando el arco y la mochila.

En el grupo de Dusk era un ambiente tenso razón sencilla el chico estaba en una gran cuestión y esa era si decirle si o no a Rarity mientras que su hermanita era muy cariñosa desde que comenzó esta catástrofe.

-Que silencio-dijo Dusk

-Bastante si me lo dices a mi-dijo Rarity a su lado

-Chicos miren-dijo Shy todos vieron la dirección que apunto y había un rastro de sangre como si hubierab arrastrado un cuerpo.

-Debemos ver de que se trata-dijo Lotus cargando su pistola

-De dos vamos sera mas fácil si es un sicópata lo acabaremos-dijo Dusk cargando su DD 44.

El grupo avanzo con cautela y vieron que el rastro terminaba hasta una casa vieja cada grupo fue por lados de la caso fluttershy y lotus estaban en el lado izquierdo, y vieron a través de la ventana como un hombre corpulento torturaba y violaba a una niña de 17 años aproximadamente. Mientras Dusk y Rarity del otro lado vieron a tres jóvenes aun atrapados uno era un chico de cabello negro piel blanca y ojos cafés a su lado otra persona que era igual y era chica y otra chica de cabello rubio piel azul y ojos verdes.

-hay que salvarlos-dijo Shy

-Y lo aremos-dijo Lotus

En eso Dusk ideo un plan pero Rarity se le adelanto y entro por la fuerza provocando ruido que llamo la atención del sicópata.

-Quien eres-dijo el sicópata saliendo del cuarto donde término matando a la pobre chica.

-Tú eres un monstruo como puedes tener a gente atrapada acaso estas loco-dijo Rarity

-Yo loco como no estarlo el mundo esta hecho un infierno y necesitó de mujeres para repoblarlo a menos que quieras unirte te sugiero te vayas ahora-

Pero antes de actuar Dusk entro y disparo contra el sicópata hiriéndolo en una pierna.

-Buen tiro hermano-dijo Shy entrando junto a Lotus

-Si gracias chicas saquen a esos jóvenes de aqui yo me encargó de este loco-dijo Dusk

Así Shy, Lotus y Rarity sacaron a las dos chicas y al chico de la casa mientras Dusk se quedo y vio que el sicópata saco un machete que temía guardado.

-Como te atreves a dispararme-dijo el sicópata

-Tu mataste a una chica y tenías de rehenes a los demás te matare-dijo Dusk

Así se desato una pelea ente Dusk y el sicópata que duro poco ya que Dusk al ser un hábil espadachín logró desarmar al loco asesino y luego le corto el cuello dejandolo muerto en el acto por el desangramiento.

Una vez terminado el rescate el grupo regresaba con el resto y los chicos que había rescatado.

-Como se llaman-dijo Dusk sonriendo

-Yo me llamo Ariel terra y ella es mi hermana Cornie somos gemelos-dijo Ariel-y ella es mi novia se llama Hailien Wush-

-Hola-dijo Hailien

-Mucho gusto yo soy Dusk y ellos son Rarity Lotus y mi hermano Fluttershy-

Así el grupo volvía mientras con el grupo de Sunset no encontraron nada hasta que se toparon con una caso la cual al revisar encontraron unas tres mochilas con flechas y una ballesta así como flechas para la misma en otras dos mochilas aparte.

Luego de dos horas cada grupo volvió el primero era el de Twilight con las provisiones, el segundo el de light que encontró mas provisiones así como gasolina en la gasolinera el oro grupo el e Sunset y al final Dusk quien llevo a los recién llegados y los presento.

-Muy bien creo que lo mejor será avanzar-dijo Dusk.

-Si pero antes creo que deveríamos ver si funciona el radio-dijo Applejack

-Ya lo intente y no funciona-dijo Silver

-Déjame verla tal vez pueda repararla-dijo Haugthy

-Pues es de suerte encontramos una tienda donde venden refacciones creo que te servirá algo de esto-dijo Darkus dándole una caja con muchas partes de radio transmisores.

-Si creo que servirán-dijo Haugthy trabajando en el aparato mientras el resto tomaba un descanso mientras comían la fruta que encontraron.

-Tomen dijo-Twilight dándoles a los recién llegados algunas manzanas y peras

-Gracias-dijo Ariel-esta deliciosa no hermana-

-Si gracias-dijo Cornie

-Gracias-dijo Hailien

-Te pasa algo-pregunto Twilight sentándose junto a ella

-Es que perdí a mi amiga ese sicópata la mato-

-Tranquila todos hemos perdido a alguien en este infierno pero ahora tratamos de sobrevivir creeme que no te pasara nada todos estamos unidos y sobreviviremos juntos-

-Tú lo crees-

-Si-

Paso un lapsus de 3 horas y la noche ya casi se acercaba haugthy trabajo arduamente hasta que por fin logro reparar el radio transmisor.

-Ya esta chicos-dijo Haugthy

-Funcionara-preguntó Silver

-Eso creo-

-Hay que probarlo-

En eso Silver lo utilizo para comunicarse con la base de STARS en manhattan.

Mientras en ka base STARS en manhattan la cual estba bloqueada por muros de metal en cada puerta y ventana y tenia 4 pisos de alto y media cuatro cuadras estaban el equipo de shinign junto a los sobrevivientes del hospital y algunos policías de manhattan.

En el cuarto de comunicaciones estaban Jinx Star y Hawk Thunder esperando si el grupo que se envió a canterlot para realizar una misión especial por orden de Shining Armor se reportaba.

-Y que te dijo maestro Stirker X (otro personaje mio hombre de 30 años con pelo café piel verde ojos de color negro y en su ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz debido a un viejo rival suyo un maestro en el arte de la espada)-dijo Hawk.

-Sólo me dijo que lo hice bien-dijo Jinx

-Sabes me preguntó porque es tan bueno para usar una espada pero no pelea-

-Él prefiere pelear cuando sea el momento-

En ese momento el transmisor capto la señal del comunicador de Silver

-Hay alguien ahí me escuchan aquí Silver Shadow-

-Oíste es Silver está vivo-dijo Jinx

-Si permíteme-dijo Hawk-Silver hermano estas ahí-

-Funcionó-dijo Silver

-Si-gritaron todos alegres

-Si soy yo Hawk que tal-

-Bien hermano sobreviviste a la misión-

-Si tengo un gran grupo de sobrevivientes conmigo-

-Eso se escucha bien-

-Si por el momento estamos en un pueblo llamado solec city-

-Eso queda aun día de aquí hermano estas cerca solo debe pasar el pueblo de gingertwon y llegan a Manhattan-

-Que bien está ahí Shining hermano-

-Si ahorita te lo comunico-

-Es tu turno Twilight habla-

En ese momento Jinx fue a llamar a Shining y llego al cuarto de comunicación

-Hola Silver estas ahí-

-No pero creo que sabes quién habla-

-Hermanita eres tú-

-Si hermano soy yo aquí esperabas a Santa Claus (tonto XD)-

-Que gusto me de escucharte sabía que sobrevivirías-

-Bueno ha sido difícil pero todo está bien-

-Eso me alegra supongo que todas tus amigas están contigo-

-Si igual muchos sobrevivientes-

-Ok dense prisa los esperaremos aquí-

-Ok hermano cuídate-

-Igual hermanita-

Luego de cortar la comunicación el grupo de Celestia subió a los vehículos y pusieron marcha con la espera a de llegar a manhattan en un día mas de travesía

Mientras en la base de Shining todos escuchaban atentamente sus instrucciones

-Escuchen un grupo de sobrevivinets de canterlot viene para acá necesitamos estar listos para recibirlos-

-Ok jefe cual es el plan-dijo balde

-Debemos primero llegar a la entrada de la ciudad y abrirles el paso una vez hecho eso los guiaremos aquí y eso es todo-

-Sera fácil ya tengo listas mis flechas-dijo Hawk

-Muy bien manos a la obra-

Mientras en la carretera el grupo avanzaba rápidamente con el objetivo de pasar la pueblo y llegar a manhattan lo mas pronto posible ya era de noche y el comboy pasaba por el pueblo de gingertwon era un silencio muy tenebroso.

-Lo mejor es descansar mañana llegaremos-dijo Silver

El grupo avanzo hasta salir del pueblo y detenerse en un claro una vez ahí se dispusieron a descansar dentro de los vehículos excepto Twilight flash, Lotus, Fluttershy, Dusk, Rarity, Rainbow y Soarin ya que acamparían afuera para cuidar al resto.

El primer turno era de Twilight y flash era todo tranquilo y sin novedad alguna con una charla tranquila.

-Y dime ya has intentado usar tus poderes-dijo flash

-No siento que es peligroso-dijo Twilight

-Porque digo nos has salvado-

-Si pero sin darme cuenta-

-Inténtalo con esto-dijo flash con una piedra mediana

Twilight se concentro intenanto levantarla al principio fue difícil pero por un momento lo logró pero cayo al suelo.

-Bien solo hay que entrenarlo-

-Si pero no quiero que mi hermano lo sepa-

-Descuida Guardaremos el secreto-

Paso el tiempo y el turno de guardia lo tomo Rainbow y Soarin para Rainbow era un momento tranquilo pero cuando estaba con sus amigas tenia que evitarevitar que en algún momento, le preguntaran si Soarin era su novio.

-Y cuando les dirás que somos novios-

-No lo se para empezar pinkie podría exagerar las cosas-

-Eso es cierto a esa chica le falta un tornillo-

-Si pero es una gran amiga-

-La verdad si-

Mientras la pareja charlaba tranquilamente fluttershy despertó y fue a buscar la tienda de campaña donde dormía su hermano, una vez entro tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y con cuidado se acerco a donde él dormía y con cuidado comenzó a quitarle sus pantalones de dormir y el bóxer revelando su pene el cual asombro a la pelirosado.

-Te gane Rarity-decía Shy en voz baja mientras comenzó por estimularlo con su mano.

Mientras afuera dash y Soarin seguían atentos pero en ese momento Rarity despertó ya que era su turno de cuidar y estar con Dusk.

-Chicos ya es hora-dijo Rarity

-Tan rápido-dijo Rainbow

-Que mal dashie bueno es hora de dormir-dijo Soarin

-Chicos ustedes son-preguntó Rarity

-Si claro Rarity-dijo Rainbow sonrojada

-Y porque tomaste su mano-

En eso Rainbow noto lo que hizo y soltó la mano de Soarin

-Admítelo-

-Que admita que-

-Que son novios-

-A esta bien si lo somos pero no le digas a nadie-

-Desacuerdo querida no le diré a nadie-

Regresando con Fluttershy y su hermano nuestra amante de los animales ya estaba usando su boca sin prisa y sin problema algo torpe pero lograba hacerlo bien hasta que sintió como su hermano soltó su carga en su boca y lo tomo todo haya tragárselo.

-Ahora lo que viene-dijo Fluttershy sonrojada pero antes de lograrlo alguien la jalo a fuera de la tienda ese alguien fue Rarity.

-Como te atreves tenias una apuesta-

-Si peor ahí un dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-

Así Rarity le jalo del pelo a su amiga mientras shy también hacia lo mismo en ese momento Lotus despertó y vio lo que pasaba también Rainbow y Soarin peor dash le tapó los ojos para que no viera, mientras lotus intervino separándolas.

-Que pasa-preguntó Lotus separándolas

-Ella hizo trampa-

-No es así-

-A si ya verás-

-Suficiente-dijo Lotus-dejen de pelear en este instante-

En eso las dos chicas se calmaron y cada una tomo su respectivo camino Rarity fue a vigilar mientras Shy se fue acostar.

-Vaya que habrá pasado-dijo Rainbow desconcertada

-Quien sabe-dijo Soarin

Luego de la pelea Dusk despertó y fue a buscar a Rarity y la encontró llorando.

-Rarity que paso-preguntó Dusk

-Nada importante-dijo Rarity ente sollozos y lágrimas

-Dime por favor-

Rarity le explico lo ocurrido también lo de su hermana y la apuesta.

-Así que eso paso-

-Si ahora debes odiarme soy una persona terrible-

-Rarity a mi no me molesta digo ya me había dado cuenta que mi hermanita se enamoró de mi-

-Enserio-dijo Rarity secando sus lágrimas mientras tenía el rímel corrido en sus mejillas

-Si-

A lo lejos Fluttershy los siguió y escuchaba lo que decía su hermano

-Ella me agrada pero solo como hermana no como algo mas además me doy cuenta de que le agrada Lotus-

-Porque lo dices esa chica esta algo loca-

-No ella solo es algo tímida con sus sentimientos algo así es mi hermana y veo como ella es protegida por ella-

-Entonces aceptas que se enamore de esa chica-

-Si ella la hace feliz yo seré feliz-

A lo lejos fluttershy estaba conmovida y entonces aceptó que su hermano si la quería pero nada mas aya del amor fraterno de hermano a hermana.

Pasó el tiempo y ya era turno de Lotus Y Fluttershy, Rarity ya se disponía a dormir pero se encontró con Shy.

-A Rarity podemos hablar-dijo Fluttershy

Rarity solo asiente

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas no era mi intención herirte Creo que me deje llevar fue eso-

-Querida yo también dije cosas que No debido a ver dicho y también daño físico-

-Entonces dejemoslo así y ve con mi hermano hazlo feliz y quedemos así-

-Entonces ya no hay apuesta-

-Ya no-

Así las dos chicas se dieron un abarcado de disculpas y tomaron sus caminos Fluttershy y Lotus cuidaban el perímetro charlando tranquilamente y riendo.

-Entonces Lotus dime porque nos ayudaste-

-Bueno la verdad porque no quería que terminaran matándose son importantes para el equipo y para mi digo para todos-dijo Lotus sonrojándose debido a lo que dijo

-Entonces te gusto-

La verdad no se su puedo responder a eso

-dilo que tengas que decir-

-está bien si tal vez me gustas un poco-

-diría lo mismo-

-entonces te gusto-

Fluttershy asintió con una sonrisa

-Bueno pero aun falta para que te diga el si completo-

-esperare-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**

**Y AHÍ SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS**

**AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE OCURRIRÁ UNA VEZ LLEGUEN A MANHATTAN**

**QUIEREN QUE SUS OCS FORMEN ALGUNA OTRO EQUIPO DE STARS MÁNDENLOS**

**QUE PAREJA ES LA QUE MÁS LES GUSTA HASTA AHORA**

**CUIDENSE**


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DISFRUTENLO**

Capitulo 13 por fin nos encontramos

Ya era de día y el grupo de Celestia se levanto y desayimaron la comida que habían empacado para el viaje, una vez terminado subieron a los vehículos y se pusieron en marcha a manhattan

-Llegaremos no se preocupen-dijo Silver al volante del tanque

En la camioneta blindada iban Sunset junto a trixie flash Twilight sonata y Derpy hasta que la chica de cabello rubio vio algo que se acercaba

-Miren es un perro-dijo Derpy

-Un que preguntó-Twilight y al ver por la ventana vio que no era lo que dijo Derpy sino un licker

-Sunset Cuidado-

Sunset esquivo al nuclear a tiempo pero sorpresa ni era uno sino un gran grupo el que corría hacia ellos.

-Sigamos tenemos que llegar-dijo Sunset acelerando el resto hizo lo mismo y metieron a fondo el acelerador para llegar a la ciudad.

Mientras en la entrada principal estaba el equipo de Shining Armor junto a nuevo miembro llamado Firestorm (Oc de otro lector mío hombre de piel café oscura cabello negro y rojo ojos rojos especialista en armas pesadas lleva una ametralladora Gatling y explosivos de todo tipo. 

-esto aburre-dijo Firestorm 

-hay que esperar llegara-dijo Jinx afilando su espada 

-eso espero-dijo Hawk-miren viene algo 

Y efectivamente venia el comboy de Silver seguido por Lickers que aparecieron de la nada

-es hora de pelear-dijo Hard

-si ya veo-dijo Blaze

A lo lejos una figura gigantesca los veía y espera el momento de actuar cargaba una ametralladora mas grande que la de Firestorm y un lanzacohetes cubierto de una chaquete negra su cuerpo y con un solo ojo y una placa de metal en la cabeza.

Dejando eso de lado el comboy ya casi llegaba a la entrada.

-Sujétense-dijo Silver cuando derribo la barricada que estaba en la entrada a la ciudad seguido del resto del equipo.

-Llegamos-

Todos bajaron pero antes de celebrar vieron que aún venia los lickers para matarlos.

-Hora de pelear-dijo Twilight

-Necesitan ayuda-dijo blaze apareciendo con su equipo

Eran 50 lickers los que habían y todos estaban atentos para la lucha en ese momento las criaturas saltaron al ataque y todos dispararon matándolas en el acto. La batalla sin cuartel duro un largo tiempo algunos casi eran alcanzados por las garras de los monstruos o sus lenguas.

Twilight disparaba con su berreta sin problema alguno mientras flash le cubría la espalda.

Fluttershy seguía hasta que se quedo sin balas y uno se le acercaba esta indefensa pero rápidamente Lotus dispar llamado su atención en ese momento shy tomo un cuchillo que llevaba y se localidad clavo en la cabeza al lickers tratando de contenerlo.

-Dispara ahora- dijo Shy a su amigo

Lotus disparo varias veces y acabó con el monstruo

-Buena jugada-dijo Lotus

-Gracias-dijo Shy

La pela estaba inclinada hacia el grupo de Celestia y los miembros de STARS la cual termino con todos los lickers pero uno quedo bajo un escombro y Twilight se le acerco con su pistola en mano.

-te veré en el infierno-dijo la peli morado luego le disparo volándole la cabeza en pedazos y la sangre se desparramo en sus botas.

-lo logramos si-dijo Rainbow

-eso estuvo duro-dijo Applejack

-si-dijo Light

-hola-dijo Blaze-ustedes deben ser los sobrevivientes de los que hablo nuestro capitán-

-si ellos son-dijo Silver

-bien compañero vámonos-dijo Blaze

Así el grupo subió de regreso a sus vehículos más otro que había que era de lso miembros del equipo de Shining Armor y fueron encaminados al cuartel de STARS, pero en el camino escucharon un grito el cual llamo su atención el grupo de STARS actuó y fue en dirección al sonido que escucharon mientras Silver tomo el rumbo y guio al resto al cuartel.

-por ahí viene el ruido-dijo Hawk señalando un lugar el cual era una tienda de ropa.

El equipo llego y vieron como un grupo de zombies rodeaba a cinco personas actuaron rápidamente acabando con los zombies Hawk disparo sus flechas, Jinx los decapitaba, Blaze disparaba junto a Hard, y Firestorm igual con su ametralladora Gatling hasta que termino el combate.

-están bien todos-preguntó Blaze

-si estamos bien-dijo Coco Pommel

-gracias-dijo Suri Polomare

Entre los demás estaban Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores y una niña llamada Diamond Tiara el grupo se disponía en irse pero un licker apareció frente a ellos ya a ninguno le quedaban balas y Firestorm no podía usar sus explosivos a menos que quisieran morir todo pero sin verlo venir, alguien disparo por atrás del licker y lo mato todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Twilight junto a flash Rarity y Dusk.

-Ya se habían tardado-dijo Twilight

-Lo siento pero debíamos salvarlos a ellos-dijo Jinx señalando al grupo de sobrevivientes recién encontrados.

Rarity se sorprendió por ver a Photo Finishs junto a Sapphire Shores casi se desmaya pero a lo lejos vio a Suri Polomare y sin previo aviso saco su espada de esgrima y la colocó enfrente de la cara de ella mientras la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Hola Suri-dijo Rarity con mucha ira

-Hola Rarity creí que ya estarías muerta-

-Si claro-

-Rarity dejala por favor-dijo Coco Pommel

Rarity hizo caso y bajo su espada tranquilamemte-te vigilo Suri-dijo Rarity mientras se alejaba.

El grupo continuó con su marcha de regreso, en la base del equipo estaba el segundo escuadro en cual lo conformaban Stirker X el maestro de Jinx, junto a su otro aprendiz Silent Shadow (otro personaje inventado mio chico de piel amarilla cabello negro con un ojo rojo y otro amarillo es un poco testarudo pero siempre actúa como Jinx pero al desesperarse prefiere improvisar hábil con los say y los nunchacus), Little Lady( mujer de cabello rosa piel blanca y ojos rosas siempre alegre a la hora de luchar su arma preferida es un Winchester modelo 1984), Bianca White ( chica de cabello rojo piel lila y ojos cereza siempre con actitud leal y nunca defrauda a nadie es un poco impulsiva a veces y le gusta todo lo que es cool según ella la mas joven del grupo aparte de Jinx, Silent y Silver arma preferida un rifle Springfield 1903).

-Y digan me ya están aquí el equipo-preguntó Shining asiendo acto de presencia

-Aun no capitán pero esperemos que vengan-dijo Lady

-Se que lo lograran-dijo Stirker

Shining se retiro y se encontró con otro miembro del equipo beta era Gravemind (hombre de pelo negro corto piel gris cenizo y ojos del mismo color que su pelo hábil en el uso de cualquier arma pero su favorita es la D5K)

-Ya hablaste con mi equipo-dijo Gravemind

-Si están esperando que Silver y firestorm lo logren-

-Solo faltan ellos y el grupo se reúne no-

-Si los dos equipos alpha y beta-

-Lo se-

En ese momento Shining vio por la ventana como un comboy de vehículos se acercaba.

Abran las puertas ahora dijo Shining

En ese momento la puerta del garage se abrió y entro todo el comboy incluyendo el tanque.

Una vez entraron todos bajaron y se alegraron de por fin estar a salvo en especial Twilight ya que esperaba ver a su hermano, en ese momento apareció el equipo beta de STARS junto a Grave y Shining Amor junto a Cadance Twilight corrió y abrazo a su hermano sintiendo una gran felicidad por verlo.

-Hermano que bien que esté vivo-dijo Twilight mientras lloraba por la alegría que tenía de ver a su hermano con vida

-A mi también me alegra verte hermanita-dijo Shining

Todos estaban muy conmovidos por la tierna escena, en ese momento se acerco la directora donde estaban Shining y Cadance

-Me alegra verlo señor Shining-dijo Celestia

-El gusto es mio directora veo que cuido bien de mi hermanita-

-En realidad ella fue nuestra líder yo solo les ayudaba un poco-

-Eso es cierto-

-Pues algo así casi solo tomaba decisiones-

-Pues fueron esas decisiones las que nos salvaron-dijo Rainbow haciendo acto de presencia

-Si de no ser por ti y flash en la azotea de la escuela estaríamos muertos-dijo Rarity haciendo su forma queen

-Es gracias a ti que estamos aquí sugar cube-dijo AJ

-Todas juntas hasta el final-dijo Fluttershy

-Y no olviden habrá fiesta por lograrlo-dijo Pinkie sacando globos de su pelo.

-Bien y ahora que hacemos-preguntó Soarin

-Lo mejor será que descansen mañana veremos que haremos-dijo Shining

Así el gruño siguió al hermano de Twilight hasta el tercer nivel del cuartel donde habían habitaciones sin usar así como dos grandes baños y comedor era el área del equipo Stars pero ellos prefirieron quedarse en la planta baja para proteger a los refugiados y mantener el orden.

Pareja a pareja se tomaron los cuartos excepto por la directora y Derpy que se queadorn el ma misma habitación con amethys, Amaltea, symphony.

Las CMC también compartieron cuarto con diamond pero había algo diferente en ella ya no parecia la chica que la molestaba.

Twilight se quedo junto a flash, Rainbow con Soarin, Applejack con light, fluttershy con lotus, pinkie y Darkus, Sunset y trixie, Rarity y Dusk vinyl y octavia, Bic mach y sonata, nick con haugthy y Spike blazing con Maud y Ariel con si hermana cornie y su amiga hailene coco Pommel se quedo con ellos también.

Ya era de noche y todos luego de cenar gracias a la ayuda de shy y sus amigas junto a algunos de los sobrevivientes que solo eran los del hospital mas otras 10 personas entre las cuales algunas estaban heridas todos fueron a descansar y esperar a ver que ocurriera mañana.

En la habitación de Rarity y Dusk el joven espadachín se preguntó porque su amiga actuó de esa forma contra Suri.

-Y dime porque intentaste matar a Suri-

-Esa bruja cuando yo viene a manhattan hace algunos años para el festival de moda iba a participar con una linea de vestidos que yo misma fabrique, pero yo solo le preste parte de mi tela única para hacer algunos accesorios pero ella hizo algo igual a lo mio casi pierdo, pero abuse de mis amigas les pedí ayuda y les pague con maltrato y despreció pero ellas me perdonaron y luego Coco Pommel me dio el trofeo ya que si gane.

-Vaya entonces esa chica te ayudo y están con Suri-

-Si ella se dio cuenta de que Suri era una tramposa-

-Espero que no intente hacer algo sino se las verá conmigo-

-Me protegerás de ella-

-Si-

-Gracia-dijo Rarity a barzón a Dusk y le dio un beso en la mejilla que provocó que el chico se sonrojara.

Mientras en la habitación de Sunset y Trixie las dos chicas compartían cama pero Sunset no se sacaba de la mente la imagen de Trixie y tampoco el sentimiento de amor que tenia pro ella.

-que hago-dijo Sunset en voz baja e inaudible

Sunset se volteo y vio que Trixie estaba igual que ella solo que dormida y tranquila pero Sunset sin saber la razón o el porqué se acerco más a Trixie y le dio un beso simple en sus labios pero eso no la despertó.

Luego bajo su cabeza hasta la parte de su pecho y comenzó por subir la pijama y solo los masajeo con sus manos, pero luego de ello acerco su boca pero se arrepintió y quiso retirarse pero sintió como una mano la detuvo.

-querías divertirte sola no-dijo Trixie despierta

-Trixie yo no claro no quería abusar de ti-dijo Sunset roja de vergüenza

-no te preocupes yo esperaba esto desde hace mucho-dijo Trixie con tono de voz sensual y pícaro

Sunset sin verlo venir quedo debajo de Trixie y la peli plateado comenzó por besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Sunset mientras que sus manos acariciaban los senos de ella.

-Trixie…que…haces…-dijo Sunset entre cortado por el placer que comenzó a sentir

-que no es obvio-dijo Trixie

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Trixie se quito su piyama y le quito a Sunset la suya quedando desnudas tanto una como la otra.

-veamos cuanto soportas-dijo Trixie y comenzó por besar el cuello de Sunset con pasión mientras con una mano masajeaba sus senos y con la otra estimulaba la intimidad de Sunset.

-Trixie esto es genial-dijo Sunset muy excitada debido a lo que hacia la peli plateado, Trixie seguía con los beso en el cuelo de Sunset hasta que bajo a sus senos y comenzó por besar uno por uno, y con la punta de su legua lamia cada pezón mientras continuaba acariciando la vagina de Sunset la cual ya esta mojada por la caricias que hacía.

Trixie dejo de acariciar la intimidad de Sunset y acerco sus manso a los dos pezones de Sunset y comenzó por apretarlos con las yemas de sus dedos índices, esto hizo que Sunset se agarrada con una mano de la sabana de la cama mientras gemía y gritaba por todo lo que hacia Trixie, quien dejo de hacer eso y siguió metiendo su mano en la vagina de la peli fuego mientras con la otra se daba placer ella misma.

-Trixie no lo soporto hazlo ya-grito Sunset por la lujuria y éxtasis que sentía así Trixie bajo hasta la humada vagina de Sunset y comenzó por lamer saboreando los fluidos que de ahí emanaban como un manantial.

Sunset gemía más fuerte y decía el nombre de la peli plateado, lo cual hizo que aumentara la intensidad, Trixie coloco sus manos por debajo de los muslos de Sunset para acercar más su intimidad a su boca, mientras Sunset coloco sus manos atrás de la cabeza de Trixie evitando que se fuera de ahí ya que sentía que se acercaba su orgasmo.

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y Sunset soltó su orgasmo en el rostro y boca de Trixie y se desplomo en la cama, mientras Trixie pasaba su dedo por su rostro limpiado todos los fluidos de Sunset y luego la beso traspasado toda esa sustancia a Sunset.

-Aun no terminamos-dijo Trixie quien levantó la pierna derecha de Sunset y choco su intimidad contra la de ella (la tijera hizo Trixie pro si no entienden XD) mientras comenzaba a moverse pero Sunset no le iva a ceder y así empezaron a aumentar el ritmo rápidamente mientras sus fluidos se desparramaban en las sabanas, hasta que Sunset actuó rápido y se coloco sorbe Trixie, pero sin dejar que sus intimidades se separaran y comenzó a mover sus caderas aun más rápido.

-Trixie esto es rico-dijo Sunset sin contenerse su placer

-si lo sé-

Así continuaron cada una ya tenía la mirada perdida sin parar su objetivo era llegar al paraíso, hasta que ya sentían que era el Clímax

-te amo Trixie-dijo Sunset-yo también Sunset-dijo Trixie y terminaron dando un grito juntas mientras alcanzaban el clímax juntas, sentían como sus fluidos empapaban sus entrepiernas, cubiertas de sudor pero jadeando.

-te amo Sunset Shimer-dijo Trixie ya sin jadear

-yo también Trixie Lulamoon

-ahora estamos unidas-dijo Trixie tomando la mano derecha de Sunset-si ahora lo estamos-hasta que en coro dijeron-hasta que la muerte nos separe-así las dos se acostaron abrazadas la una a la otra, luego se dieron un beso tierno.

-buenas noches Sunset-

-buenas noches Trixie-

Mientras en el exterior de la jefatura estaba una criatura que parecía murciélago pero sin alas y dos criaturas reptiles con forma humana.

-atacaran mañana recuerden acaben con todos ahí excepto con los blancos asignados entendido-dijo Sandra Shadow-ahora si no hay fallas.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO**

Capitulo 14 la batalla por nuestras vidas

Ya era de día en la base de los STARS todos estaban aun dormidos la primera en despertar fue Sunset quien al ver a Trixie a su lado recordó lo de anoche y sentía ahora una gran alivio y sentimientos que nunca creyó tener antes.

Luego de unas dos horas(que flojos XD) todos despertaron y fueron a desayunar una vez ahí Twilight le contó a uso hermano sobre lo sucedido los que habían muerto y sobre las criaturas que aparecieron Cadance escucho y les explico sobre ella y su pasado también.

-Entonces tú conoces esa organización-preguntó Applejack

-Si-dijo Cadance

-Vaya creó que esto es malo que otras cosas vendrá después- dijo Rainbow

-No lo se Ultratech es muy poderosa podríamos ser atacados por cualquier BOW cada uno varia en su forma y especie algunos mortales-

-Pues lo que venga lo acabaremos-dijo Twilight.

-Sera difícil pero si mi contacto en Ultratech sigue aun podre averiguar mas de el-

-Y como lo contactabas-dijo Shining

-Tenía mis formas pero su número esta en lo que queda de mi oficina en el hospital-

-Y debo suponer que hay información acerca del virus-

-Muy probable pero no recuerdo-

-Ok prepararé al equipo para ir a buscar esa información -

-Iré con ustedes la puerta de seguridad de mi oficina solo se yo como abrirla-

-Muy bien-

Mientras en otra parte de la estación para ser presisos en el garage estaban Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootalo y Diamond pasando el rato.

-Y que creen que ocurra ahora-preguntó Scootalo

-No lo se pero debemos estar atentas algo me dice que no será nada bueno-dijo Sweetie Belle

Applebloom por su parte no estaba en la conversación ya que Diamond están apartada de ellas.

-Te ocurre algo-preguntó Applebloom

-No nada estoy bien-dijo Diamond llorando

-Dime te prometo no decir nada-

-Es que estoy sola-

-Porque somos amigas o podríamos serlo-

-Es que Silver murió yo misma vi cuando ocurrió la devoraron frente a mi-

Applebloom al oír esto quedo conmovida y solo abrazo a su vieja enemiga.

-No te preocupes ella tal vez lo hizo por salvarte no crees-

En eso Diamond recordó lo que le dijo Silver

flashback

-Diamond si muero sigue por las no quiero que mueras por mi- dijo Silver antes de abrirle espacio a su amiga atrayendo a un grupo de Zombies mientras corrían por la calles de manhattan.

Diamond corrió en otra dirección esperando a su amiga, pero solo logro ver como ella tropezaba y era alcanzada por los zombies quienes la devoraron sin consideración alguna.

Fin del flashback

-Gracias te lo agradezco-dijo Diamond correspondiendo el abrazo que hizo que Applebloom se sonrojara

-No hay porque-dijo la chica sonrojada tanto como el color de su pelo.

Mientras Shining ya junto a su equipo el cual lo conformaron Shining, Cadance, Blaze, Hard, Jinx, Hawk y Twilight junto a Flash, Rainbow, Soarin, Sunset, Trixie, Rarity Dusk, Lotus, Pinkie, Darkus y Stirker junto a Silent.

El objetivo esta vez era llegar al hospital una vez ahí cadance iría a su oficina y buscaría los archivos sobre Ultratech y un maletín que contenía cierta herramienta que requería.

El grupo avanzo hasta el hangar donde Shining les mostro un **15M69 **modelo ruso y dos **RG-31 **modelos americanos, todos estaban con la mandíbula por el suelo (figurativamente hablando XD) hasta Haugthy que los siguió se quedo paralizado de la emoción.

-usaremos el grandote que les parece-dijo Shining

-pues es…-dijo Twilight peor Rainbow la interrumpió

-esto es grandioso-dijo Dash

-bueno pero antes deben ponerse estos-dijo Blaze pasándole a cada uno de los amigos de Twilight y a ella un uniforme de STARS solo para protegerse-esto es para que no se lastimen tal vez los ayude o no-

Así ya todos estaban listo, pero por desgracia para ellos al abrir el garaje se llevaron una sorpresa enfrente de la entrada habían dos Huntesr uno Alpha y el otro Gamma y Anubis (N/A el reemplazo de los hunters búsquenlo en wikia de residente evil y sabrán más al respecto) preparados para atacarlos.

-que son esas cosas-dijo Fluttershy escondiéndose detrás de Lotus

-Hunter Alpha Gamma y Anubis-dijo Cadance apuntando con un 9 mm al Anubis

-los conoces-preguntó Applejack

-Más BOW cuídense de los hunter son agiles y el Anubis es muy feroz-

Pasó unos minutos y los hunters saltaron para matar a Blaze y Hard quienes los esquivaron por poco, así se desencadeno otro pelea por sus vidas se dividieron en tres grupos para vencerlos, Twilight junto a Rainbow, Soarin, Applejack, Light, Pinkie Cadance y Hard contra el hunter Alpha, Fluttershy Lotus, Hawk, Blaze, Sunset y Trixie contra el Gamma.

Quedando Striker, juntó a sus dos discípulos, Rarity, Dusk y Darkus contra el Anubis, el cual atacaba con sus garras las cuales eran bloqueadas por cada uno debido a su habilidad con la espada.

El grupo de Lotus tenía dificultades debido a la agilidad del Hunter escupía acido pro su boca o atabaca con su lengua pero aparentemente Fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo era una especia de anfibio un sapo.

-no durara mucho chicos es como una rana se secara-dijo Fluttershy

-acabémoslo-dijo Lotus cargando su pistola y disparando pero su mala suerte el Hunter lo atrapo con su legua, y la llevaba directo a su boca, pero Shy actuó rápido y con un cuchillo le corto la lengua al Hunter dejándolo sin su arma de ataque, esto solo lo enojo y los ataco con sus garras, pero antes de alcanzarlos una flecha en su cara que estallo lo hizo retroceder era Hawk.

-ni se te ocurra-dijo Hawk arrojando otra flecha esta vez una que lo electrocuto.

Mientras con el Hunter Alpha era una pelea muy difícil debido a que las escamas de la criatura lo hacían invulnerable a las armas que utilizaban.

-no funcionan-dijo Shining-que hacemos-

-retrocedamos-dijo Flash

-no va para mí-dijo Rainbow tomando su arco y flecha y lanzando una que se incrustó en el brazo derecho del Hunter y este grito de dolor-vaya funciono-

El hunter se concentro en Dash y corrió a atacarla derribándola en el acto y tirando todas sus flechas lejos de ella.

-Dashie no-dijo Soarin corriendo a salvarla, pero el Hunter ya iba a matarla, todos se sintieron impotentes y solo vieron como el Hunter acababa con ella pero, alguien se interpuso entre ella y la criatura era Nick quien apareció de la nada y recibió el ataque que le atravesó el estomagó.

-NICK-gritaron todos, mientras el Hunter saco su garra del moribundo Nick listo para matar a Rainbow pero unos disparos llamaron su atención que eran de Twilight.

-tu bestia horrible muere-dijo Twilight en eso sus poderes se activaron y lanzo al hunter contra una de las paredes del garaje y luego afuera del edificio por la entrada.

Mientras el grupo de Lotus miraban que el hunter gamma se debilitaba

-esta débil acabémoslo-dijo Lotus

-déjenmelo a mí oye baboso comete esto-dijo Hawk lanzado otra flecha la cual entro en la boca del monstruo y estallo volándole la cabeza

-vamos ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Shy

Mientras con los espadachines el Anubis era muy fuerte pero ya estaban sincronizados para bloquear y atacar pero no acertaban directamente en su cabeza.

-maestro que hacemos-dijo Jinx

-es hora del tornado cuchilla-dijo Striker

-está seguro-dijo Silent

-si ustedes Darkus, Dusk y Rarity distráiganlo-

-claro vamos chicos-dijo Rarity, así los dos espadachines y la esgrimista distrajeron a la criatura mientras Striker daba las indicaciones de cómo realizar la técnica

así los dos pupilos se colocaron a 5 metros de su maestro mientras el a la misma distancia corrió la frente tan rápido como pudo y los tomo a cada uno de sus brazos

-Listos-

-Si-

Así Stirker comenzó a girar mientras cada uno desenfundaba sus espadas listas para atacar, luego de tomarlos a cada uno de sus manos se dispuso a girar hasta formar un como tornado el cual se acercaba al anubis.

-Chicos muevanse-dijo Stirker

Rarity junto a Dusk y Darkus se apartaron y el anubis quedo atrapado en el tornado mientras era ataco y el la parte superior del tornado y cayeron en picada con las espadas enfrente y atravesaron la cabeza del anubis dejándolo paralizado.

-Ataquen ustedes ahora-dijo Stirker

-Vamos-dijo Dusk

Seguido por Darkus y Rarity los tres atacaron el corazón de la criatura pero aun seguía moviéndose en eso Rarity recordó que llevaba una granada en el bolsillo de su falda así que halo el seguro y la coloco en la boca del monstruo quien intento morderlo.

-Muerte de una p*t* vez-dijo Rarity

Así todos se alejaron y la granada estallo volando la cabeza de anubisanubis el cuerpo decapitado cayo al suelo inerte.

-Vaya que vocabulario-dijo Dusk

-Oh lo siento no era mi intención-dijo Rarity avergonzada por decir la palabra prohibida

-No hay problema la ocasión creó que lo ameritaba-dijo Dusk en respuesta Rarity solo se sonrojo

Mientras afuera de la estación Twilight luchaba sola contra el hunter usando sus poderes lanzándolo contra los muros de edificios y contra el suelo sin tener -compasión alguna por el.

-Ya muere maldito-grito Twilight toda furiosa lanzando al hunter contra el suelo, al ver que no se levantaba se dispuso a irse pero se sorprendio al ver al hunter levanto para atacarla.

-Ya me canse-dijo Twilight tomándolo con su poder para matarlo, pero Flash apareció para calmarla.

-Twilight calma ya lo derrotaste-dijo Flash

Twilight entro en razón y detuvo su ataque y libero al hunter, luego de eso todos apuntaban al monstruo quien se levantó apenas pero Firestorm saco un explosivo de la nada y lo lanzo contra el hunter.

-Apartense todos ahora-dijo firestorm y todos se apartaron antes de que estallara provocando que se esparciera sangre en el lugar la cual cayó un poco en la cara de Twilight y esta volvió a descontrolarse lanzando rocas por todos lados con su telequinesia Flash fue el unicó que no se aparto y trato de calmarla.

-Twilight tranquilizate o nos mataras-dijo flash pero no funcionaba.

Twilight estaba totalmente descontrolada y a flash no le hacia cado de entrar en razón aunque le hablara así que opto por la ultima carta que le quedaba.

-Espero funcione-dijo flash para si mismo tomando a Twilight de las mejillas y besándola enfrente de todos esto hizo a Twilight reaccionar y calmarse mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Vaya que loco estuvo eso-dijo blaze

-Si recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar-dijo hard

-O miren chicos-dijo pinkie

-No es hermoso la bella calmo a la bestia aunque en este caso el principie salvo a su princesa-dijo Rarity

-Ya estas mejor-preguntó flash

-Si gracias-dijo Twilight abrazándolo

-Creo que me deben una explicación-dijo Shining seriamente

luego de explicar lo que ocurrió con lo del verdugo y TALOS con sus poderes, y que prometiron ocultarlo, también Twilight le dijo a su hermano su relación ya ofical con flash.

-entonces eso paso realmente-dijo Shining sorprendido

-Si le trató de mostrar que puede usarlos para ayudarnos no para herirnos-dijo Flash

Shining solo se limito a sonreír a pesar de que le ocultaran la verdad.

-entonces me agrada que la cuidarás gracias flash-

-No estas molesto hermano-preguntó Twilight

-No para nada de hecho me sorprendió pero sera mejor que ya no haya secretos sino creo que seria muy difícil la vida no-

-Creo que si-

-Bueno vamos hay que movernos ahora-

-Esperen hay problemas-dijo Cadance

-Que pasa-

-Es Nick esta herido-

Todos volvieron al garaje y ahí estaban Soarin y Rainbow junto a nick quien se desangraba

-Resiste saldrás de esta compañero-dijo Soarin

-No este es el fin que loco no moriré convertido en Zombie sino asesinado por una hombre reptil-dijo nick tosiendo un poco de sangre pero manteniendo su sonrisa

-Hay que ayudarlo ahora-dijo Rainbow

-No esto termino para mi Soarin me dejarías pedirle un favor a tu novia-

-A claro que es-

Nick solo se acerco como pudo para darle un beso simple a Rainbow en los labios

-Ese era mi último deseo-dijo Nick cerrando sus ojos para ya nunca mas abrirlos

Todos están triste otro buen amigo había muerto en eso Twilight sintió que su poder se activo pero lo controlo esta vez en lugar de que él lo controlara.

-Twilight tranquila-dijo Flash

En ese momento Twilight uso su poder y levanto el cuerpo del hunter gamma muerto y lo aventó contra el edificio de afuera.

-ya te sientes mejor-preguntó Flash

-un poco-dijo Twilight

-bien vamos es hora de actuar-dijo Shining

Así el grupo subió al vehículo con la esperanza de llegar al hospital y encontrar lo que buscaban, pero sin darse cuenta Firewish los veía alejarse desde un edifico alto el cual estaba cerca de la jefatura de policía.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y el equipo arribo al hospital sin problema alguno y sin contratiempo alguno ahí se dividieron en dos grupos uno que entrara al lugar y el otro se quedo cuidando el transporte.

El grupo que entro lo conformaron Shining seguido de Cadance, Blaze, Twilight, Flash, Fluttershy, Lotus, Rainbow, Soarin, Striker, Jinx y Silent.

Afuera estaban Pinkie, Darkus, Rarity, Dusk, Hard, Sunset, Hawk y Trixie.

Dentro del hospital todo estaba tranquilo parecía que no había ninguna rastro de zombies o de el Tyrant, cuando llegaron a la oficina de Cadance ella revelo detrás de un cuadro una bóveda de seguridad, la cual se abría mediante un escaneo de huella dactilar, una vez que paso por el registro de seguridad de ahí saco un maletín, acto seguido fue a su computadora y saco información relacionada con Ultratech y el numero de su contacto.

-ya esta tengo todo-dijo Cadance

-bien vámonos-dijo Shining

Así el grupo avanzo para afuera, pero afuera el equipo estaba atento a cualquier peligro pero de la nada apareció el temible Tyrant y todos se sorprendieron al verlo.

-es el Tyrant cúbranse-dijo Hard disparando con su fusil de asalto.

Así el grupo de afuera luchaba contra el Tyrant el cual no tenía casi dificultades en vencerlos por su fuerza la cual usaban para arrojar rocas del edificio destrozado, y alguno que otro auto para aplastarlos.

El grupo avanzo rápidamente a la entrada del hospital, una vez que llegaron a la entrada se sorprendieron al ver como sus amigos luchaban contra le Tyrant el cual los estaba manteniendo a raya con su fuerza.

-vamos a ayudarlos-dijo Shining

Así el grupo se unió rápidamente a la pela la cual era muy difícil debido a que el Tyrant usaba las rocas y pedazos de autos para matar a todos mientras los esquivaban con dificultad.

-que hacemos-dijo Rarity cubriéndose

-creo que se que hacer-dijo Flash-Twilight usa tus poderes atácalo-

-muy bien-dijo Twilight usando sus poderes para contener las rocas y lanzarlas contra el Tyrant quien ahora era el que retrocedía.

-ahora acabémoslo-dijo Shining disparando con el resto del equipo y los amigos de Twilight el tiroteo paro cuando Striker junto con sus dos aprendices, Dusk, Darkus y Rarity corrieron para atacarlo con sus espadas las cuales lo herían y provocaban que el monstruo no pudiera lanzar algún contraataque.

-lo estamos derrotado-dijo Jinx

-si pero para vencerlo tendremos que volarlo en pedazos-dijo Striker pero el Tyrant aprovecho su habilidad y de su mando derecho salieron unos tentáculos que agarraron a Rarity, Jinx y a Striker

-no Rarity-dijo Dusk pero el Tyrant le aventó una piedra que lo derribo.

En ese momento Twilight tomo la espada que era de Jinx y corrió contra el monstruo con intención de herirlo, el Tyrant le lanzo otra roca pero con su poder la bloque y choco la espada contra la garra del monstruo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos Twilight manejaba la espada de forma fácil como si supiera lo que hacía.

-debo lograr liberarlos pero como-pensó la chica de cabello azul-lo tengo Silent corta sus tentáculos hazlo-

-ok-dijo Silent y corto cada uno liberado a todos Dusk sujeto a Rarity quien estaba casi asfixiada por el agarre del monstruo.

-hermanita toma-dijo Shining lanzándole un explosivo C4 que incrusto en el pecho del monstruo y luego se parto rápidamente.

-muere de una vez maldito-dijo Hard disparando al explosivo lo que acuso una explosión que voló parte de la entrada y a la criatura en el proceso y salvo a todos de la pelea.

Una vez terminaron subieron al vehículo y fueron de regreso a la base de los STARS.

-toma gracias por el préstamo-dijo Twilight dándole a Jinx su espada

-no quédatela tengo otra haya en la base-dijo Jinx

-además te enseñare a usarla para que te defiendas y explotes tu potencia con ella-dijo Striker

-quiere decir que será un ninja-dijo Twilight

-si-

-oiga me podría enseñara un poco creo que no me vendría mal algo de entrenamiento-dijo Rarity

-igual quiero aprender-dijo Flash

-bien usted serán mis pupilos, pero de una vez les digo el entrenamiento no será fácil están dispuestos que les exija al máximo y los pizote de ser necesario-dijo Striker

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación sin retratarse de algo

-bien desde mañana empieza el entrenamiento-dijo Striker

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE UNA VEZ AVISO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TENDRÁ LEMON PERO LES DEJARE QUE ADIVINE QUIENES SERÁN LOS PROTAGONISTA, TAMBIÉN SECUENCIAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO MUY FUERTES**

**Y EL PASADO DE CADA MIEMBRO DE STARS SE REVELARA**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE LES DESEA MRBRONY25**


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENO ESTE CAPÍTULO TENDRÁ MÁS ROMANCE Y MUCHO ENTRENAMIENTO ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE TANTO FÍSICA Y EMOCIONALMENTE**

**AGRADEZCO A ADAGIO 5682, FASARA, MOONLIGTH-SHADOWS1000, PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN. BRONY1218, NICOLAS01, TWILIGHT SENTRY 12, FIRESTORM FROM LUNARIAN EMPIRE, DISCORD WRITE, NIGTHMARE SHADOW Y 789 QUE HAN SIDO DE MIS MAYORES SEGUIDORES QUE VEN CASI TODOS MIS FICS POR ESO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU S REVIEWS QUE ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR ASÍ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LOS DEDICO.**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 15 el pasado de los STARS y un difícil entrenamiento

El equipo llegó a la base de STARS una vez ahí cadance fue al laboratorio del doctor Whooves que estaba trabajando con la muestra de virus que trajo cadance.

Mientras los amigos de Twilight todos estaban muy alegres tal vez había alguna esperanza en eso pinkie regreso con algunas botellas de sidra y vodka para Rarity.

-No creo que sea buena idea cariño-dijo Rarity

-O vamos chicas será divertido-

1 hora despues (na 45 para pinkie XD) Pinkie estaba saltando alegremente, Twilight estaba casi desmayada, Sunset y Trixie ya se habían retirado, Rainbow noqueada y Soarin tuvo que cargarla mientras Applejack aun aguantaba al igual que Rarity, Fluttershy junto a Lotus una casi inconsciente y la otra aun en sus 5 sentidos, Flash ayudando a Twilight a levantarse y Dusk igual con Rarity.

-vamos ya es tarde y es hora de dormir Twilight-dijo Flash cargando a su novia borracha

-quien quiere *hip* quiere dormir Flash no quiere hacerlo ahora que *hip* ando bien cargada-dijo Twilight

-ya tranquila es hora de dormir-

-yo no quiero-

-dormirás y ya-

-que no *hip* quiero *hip* hacerlo contigo-

Mientras Dusk tuvo que llevarse a Rarity por la fuerza casi

Applejack fue a su habitación con Light quien al verla solo se limito a reír en voz baja pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la granjera.

Pinkie seguía corriendo por los pasillos en ropa interior cantando-la la la voy a tener sexo con Darkus para tener mucho hijos y repoblar la tierra-hasta que lo encontró afilando su espada

Mientras Sonata estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta que entro a su habitación, pero la tontita se equivoco y entro a la de Sunset y Trixie.

-este no es mi cuarto-dijo Sonata pero escucho que alguien se acercaba, así que opto por ocultarse en el closet y dejo algo abierta le puerta para ver quienes eran, y vio a Sunset y Trixie besándose

Sonata trataba de no espiar mucho pero dentro de ella sintió algo extraño o era que estaba enamorada de Sunset desde hace mucho o era que se excitaba por ver a las dos chicas apunto de hacer "eso".

En eso las dos estaban ya en la cama trixie encima de Sunset mientras se besaban Sonata aprovechó y se dispuso a escapar salio sin hacer ruido del armario y camino a la puerta, pero su mal suerte fue cuando se le cayó un taco que tenia guardado y lo piso quebrandolo y provocando ruido.

-No ese era mi bocadillo-dijo sonata

Pero las dos chicas la vieron y trixie fue la que actuó muy molesta

-Que haces aquí-dijo Trixie seriamente

-A nada enserio creí que era mi cuarto pero me equivoque lo siento-

-Ya dejala Trixie un error lo comete cualquiera-dijo Sunset

-Si es cierto ya me iba-pero Trixie cerró la puerta con llave confundiendo a la pobre sonata y asutandola

-Pues aun no primero nos divertiremos-dijo Trixie y beso a sonata quien se quedo muda por el acto de Trixie quien rápidamente le comenzó a quitarle su blusa mientras Sunset le quitaba la falda y sus bragas quedando la sirena sin nada de ropa.

-Trixie que haces-dijo sonata sonrojada y gimiendo

-No se nota-dijo Trixie mientras mordía de manera seco la oreja de sonata luego de ello la lanzo sobre la cama y continuo junto a Sunset besando cada una uno de sus senos, mientras metía cada una su mano dentro de la intimidad de la chica de cabello azul morado.

-Chicas ah ah-dijo sonata gimiendo de placer debido a lo que Sunset y trixie hacían en ese preciso momento, pasaron los minutos y son ta término corriéndose así Sunset y Trixie sacaron sus manís y cada una metió su mano en la boca de la otra lamiendo los fluidos que tenían.

-Mmm esta delicioso-dijo Trixie

-Si ahora es mi turno-dijo Sunset quitándose su ropa y acostándose mientras sonata se levantaba.

Trixie bajo hasta la vagina de Sunset y comenzó a lamerla mientras con una mano apretaba el clitoris de ella y con la otra tenia tres dedos dentro de su culo.

-Ah ah ah Trixie-dijo Sunset colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para evitar que la peli plateado se alejara de ahí mientras sonata se coloco sobre la cara de Sunset dejando su intimidad sobre ella u comenzó a lamer y morder el clitora de sonata quien movía sus caderas para adelante y atrás.

Así seguían cada una disfrutando el momento hasta que ocurrió otra vez y Sunset llego al orgasmo junto a sonata, Trixie tenia la cara llena de fluidos de Sunset mientras lamia lo que aun salia de la vagina de Sunset.

-Sonata ven aquí y límpiame-dijo Trixie señalando su rostro, sonata se. Acerco y lamió el rostro de trixie limpiando cada gota de semen hasta que se lo trago-ahora es mi turno-dijo Trixie quien se quito su ropa y se acostó en la cama, acto seguido Sunset fue dónde estaba su mochila y de ahí saco dos consoladores dobles (que hacía con eso en la escuela XD).

-una buena compra no-dijo Sunset quien metió la mitad de uno en la vagina de Trixie y luego se metió la otra mitad en la suya y comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante, mientras Sonata puso el otro en la boca de Trixie y ella misma se metió la otra mitad en su intimidad y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de Sunsent.

-oh si esto es muy rico-dijo Sunset

-si lo es que dices tú Trixie-dijo Sonata

De Trixie no se escuchaba nada debido a que tenía un consolador en su boca las chicas aumentaron la intensidad ya que estaban por alcanzar el clímax, la mirada de Trixie ya estaba perdida y de su boca se ve mucha saliva saliendo, paso un rato y las chicas alcanzaron el climax, Sunset saco el consolador de la intimidad de trixie y lo lamió hasta dejarlo limpio son ta también hizo lo mismo.

-Eso fue divertido-dijo Sonata besando a Sunset

-Si tú que opinas Trixie-dijo Sunset pero sorpresa trixie había caído dormida las dos chicas solo rieron pero antes de dormir sonata habló con Sunset

-Sunset temo que te diré algo y no se si es buen momento-dijo sonata

-Que ocurre-preguntó Sunset

-Es que me da pena decirlo-

-Dilo ya-

-Tú me gustas aunque creo que ahora ya no importa estas con trixie y no me quiero interponer-dijo sonata conteniendo las lágrimas de llanto

-No sonata creen no me molesta digo si quieres te ayuda a que trixie se enamore de ti-

-Enserio-

-Si para que así las tres estemos juntas-

Luego de decir eso las dos chicas durmieron una a cada lado de Trixie.

Mientras en la habitación de Fluttershy y Lotus la chica tímida estaba acosta en la cama sorbe Lotus quien estaba boca arriba, Shy intento besarla pero Lotus solo se dio la vuelta para otro lado.

-sigues negándolo verdad-dijo Fluttershy-aun niegas tus sentimientos así mi no dijiste que me amabas respóndeme-

Lotus solo se mordía el labio debido a que ella provocaba que Fluttershy estuviera así en ese momento.

-por favor dímelo la duda me mata-dijo Fluttershy mientras lloraba

Lotus tomo iniciativa logrando liberarse del agarre de Fluttershy tomo una mejilla de Shy para que la viera a la cara

-Quieres saber la verdad no-dijo Lotus Shy solo asintió mientras lloraba aun-si te amo Fluttershy me tomo tiempo aceptarlo, pero ahora creo que si sentía algo por ti no sé porque pero nunca lo pude entender hasta ahora lo que siento por ti es muy grande-

Fluttershy tomo la mano de Lotus que estaba contra su mejilla mientras las lagrimas corrían pero estas eran de felicidad-si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar-

-no lo es Fluttershy esto es real-dijo Lotus

Quien se acero a Shy para darle un beso tierno cargado con las emociones que reprimió por un tiempo hasta aceptarlas, pero Shy tomo la nuca de su amada por atrás y profundizo el beso sus lenguas danzabas y buscaban dominar una sobre la otra, pero al final la falta de oxigeno las venció y se separaron dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que aun las conectaba.

Luego Shy acostó a Lotus sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a dejar besos por el cuello de la chica de cabello negro quien comenzó a gemir levemente, acto seguido cada una a una se quitaron sus ropas hasta quedar totalmente desnudas.

Fluttershy comenzó a recorre el cuerpo de Lotus con una de sus manso tratado de memorizar cada parte del mismo.

Fluttershy paso de beata el cuello de Lotus a sus senos y con una mano masajeaba uno mientras besaba el otro y con su otra mano acariciaba la intimidad de su amada.

Esto provocaba que lotus gimiera mas fuerte y dijera el nombre de su chica de cabello rosa, lo cual provocó que Shy aumentará el ritmo de las caricias y besos.

fluttershy continuaba con su trabajo un pico torpe por ser la primera vez pero lo hací bastante bien, siguió con los besos en cada uno de los pezones de Lotus quiem grito debido a que shy los mordio levemente.

Luego de ello bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la vagina húmeda de su chica de cabello negro.

-Ahora espero lo haga bien-pensó Fluttershy y así comenzó a lamer la vagina de lotus la cual seguida desparramando fluidos como si fuera un manantial

Lotus arqueaba la espalda al sentir la lengua de shy y gemía mas fuerte pero en un movimiento rápido logro apretar la cara de su novia contra su vagina, ya que sentía su orgasmo acercarse y así ocurrió

Fluttershy se aparto con semen en su bocina y en su cara.

-Que rico-dijo Shy con voz muy sensual (raro no XD) y beso a lotus diseñado sentir esa esencia con si se tratara de algun dulce exótico.

Luego de separase lotus acostó a fluttershy y sin esperar tanto y comenzó a besar a su amada por donde le complaciera.

Luego de un rato bajo hasta la intimidad de shy y comenzó por meter dos de sus dedos metro de la misma mientras la Lamí esto hizo que fluttershy volviera mas fuerte y diera gritos porque lotus era un poco agresiva pero eso no le importaba, pasaron los minutos que fueron años pero al final shy alcanzó su orgasmo y dejo salir todo en la cara y boca de lotus quien se separó dejando un hilo de saliva de paso y beso a fluttershy dejando sentir su ser dentro de sus bocas.

-Lista para el final-dijo Lotus

-Si-dijo Shy aun con su voz sexy a pesar de que ya estaba algo cansada.

Así lotus de posición del peor lado de la cama y levanto una de las piernas de fluttershy dejando que sus dos vaginas se besaran, así comenzaron a moverse lentamente pero aumentaron la velocidad rápidamente.

Eran ciertos de gozo y placer lo que se escuchaba por parte de las dos chicas mientras se movian mas rápido con la idea de llegar al climas sus fluidos salían a mares y paso un momento y amaba gritaron juntas alcmazon el cielo y cayeron cansadas de tanto esfuerzo.

Luego se reacomodaron para dormir juntas.

-Buenas noches Fluttershy-dijo Lotus

-Buenas noches Lotus-dijo Shy

Con pinkie termino la pobre noqueada por el alcohol luego de besar a Darkus aun bajo sus efectos y el chico solo la acostó pero escuchó algo que dijo entre sueños.

-No no quiero quedarme sola ayuda-dijo Pinkie mientras su pelo estaba lacio y dormida

Darkus solo se limito a besarle la mejilla y decirle algo al oído -tranquila no estas sola yo te protejo igual que tus amigas-dijo Darkus quien se acostó en el suelo.

Pinkie seguia dormida pero se es oso una sonrisa y su pelo volvió a ser esponjado.

Paso la noche y llego la mañana la primera en despertar fue Twilight quien tenia dolor de cabeza, pero se asusto cuando vio que estaba desnuda pero flash estaba acostado en el piso.

-Flash despierta-dijo Twilight y su novio despertó de golpe

-Que pasa-

-Podrías explicarme porque estoy así-

-Sencillo anoche estaba tan ebria que casi me acuesto contigo de no ser porque te desmayaste-dijo flash

-Pero porque estoy desnuda-

-Te quitaste la ropa en mi presencia y yo solo me hice el desentendido para evitar problemas-

Twilight solo se tamo la cara de vergüenza mientras tomaba una manta y se tapaba su cuerpo.

Pasaron dos horas luego de desayunar Twilight junto a Rarity y Flash fueron con Stirker par comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien síganme-dijo Stirker quien los llevó alnswgunso nivel del cuartel de STARS una vez ahí entraron a una especie de dojo donde estaban Jinx y Silent junto a Hawk entrenando.

-Bien comenzaremos pero antes escojan sus armas-dijo Striker mostrándoles una pared llena de armas ninja.

En grupo buscaba que arma elegir Twilight por su parte tomo una katana la cual tenia una empuñadura de color lavanda, Flash miraba muchas armas hasta aquel se decidió por el kusarigama y Rarity ya era experta en usar una espada de esgrima pero decidió probar con el BO el cual era también una katana oculta dentro del mismo.

-Bien les enseñare a utilizar sus armas y a ti Twilight a usar tus poderes-

Así Flash y Rarity entrenaban con Jinx y Silent, Stirker llevo a Twilight a donde había un jardín con arboles bonsái y una fuente con un estanque un jardín pequeño.

-Y que hacemos aquí-preguntó Twilight

-Primero despejaremos tu mente para que puedas usar tu poder-dijo Striker

-No estoy segura es peligroso-

-Confía en mi tu potencial es grande y tienes un gran corazón lo sé-

Así Twilight se sentó junto a Stirker para meditar

-Ahora cierra tus ojos y deja que tus emociones fluyan como el agua de esta fuente-

Twilight cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos tanto buenos y malo en especial los de esta catástrofe los cuales comenzaron a desestabilizar su control sobre uso poder y pronto algunas piedras levitaban el el aire Stirker los vio pero mantuvo su calma.

-Concéntrate dejalo salir todo-

Así Twilight siguió y siguió hasta abrió los ojos y vio todo levitando pero ella lo manipulaba.

-Que hizo-

-Nada tu lo hiciste yo solo serví para que abrieras tu corazón la clave para controlar tu poder es eso nunca lo olvides peleas para defender a quienes te importan-

Luego de lograr que Twilight se equilibrará emocionalmente, empezó el verdadero entrenamiento para lograr manejar las armas que tomaron, a Twilight se le dificultaba un poco por el peso de la espada pero sabia como manejarla, Flash tenia dificultades con el kusarigama por la cadena larga que se le enredaba, y Rarity sabia comí emplear el Bo aunque nunca lo había usado antes aunque prefería siempre tener su espada de esgrima por la necesidad.

Mientras en el garage estaban Little Lady estaba junto a Bianca, Blaze Hard y Firestorm dañado mantenimiento a los vehículos hasta que llegaron Applejack junto a light, Rainbow y Soarin

-Hola chicos quieren ayuda-dijo Applejack

-Gracias pero podemos solos-dijo Blaze quien se le cayo una caja de tornillos en la cabeza auch

-Déjenlo el es así-dijo Bianca

-Que ocurre con el-preguntó Dash

-Él y Hard son hermanos muy unidos antes solo mecánicos ahora miembros de STAR-dijo Lady

-Y como formaron parte del grupo-preguntó Light

-Les contare yo antes era maestra en la ensucia Bianca era gerente de bancos un día nos dimos cuenta de que nada interesante nos pasaron-dijo Lady

-Pero nos equivocamos Shining reclutaba miembros nuevos para esta brigada así que le dije a mía amiga porque no lo intentamos y sorpresa nos volvimos muy buenas superamos a muchos jóvenes aspirantes esto paso hace 3 años-dijo Bianca

-Y ellos-dijo Soarin

-Ellos los recluto Shining cuando en aún misión un ladrón escapo y ellos lo apresaron sin problema ni miedo ahorita Firestorm el ya formaba parte del grupo desee hace 4 años nunca nos dijo su pasado el es muy reservado sobre ello-dijo Little Lady.

Mientras en él dijo era descanso y toso están sentados haya que Twilight preguntó algo a Stirker.

-Disculpe señor pero me podría decir porque están bueno-preguntó Twilight

-Mi vida tuvo sus momentos algunos muy tristes y otros muy felices-dijo Striker

-Ya cuente Sensei-dijo Silent

-Ok-

Flashback

Hace unos 15 años cuando yo era joven entrenaba con el gran maestro y amigo llamado Luminos (OC de un mi lector mas adelante lo voy a especificar bien) eramos como hermanos cada uno mejoraba y siempre sabíamos como divertirnos peor paso el tiempo u el gran maestro murió y que era nuestro hogar cerro decidimos entonces tratar de abrir nuestro dijo de entrenamientos y seguir fomentando nuestras habilidades a jóvenes talentosos.

Pero algo paso una chica la cual yo amaba llamada Ada se enamoro de mi pero Luminos también y se volvió muy celoso y cuando me cae con ella y tuve una hija perdió su humanidad y le ataco destruyendo mi hogar y matando a mi amada y mi hija en un incendio que lo consumió todo dijo Stirker terminando su relato mi letras las lágrima corrían por sus ojos.

Fin del Flashback

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Silent

-Que triste-dijo Rarity

-Si lo es-dijo Twilight

-Luego de ello me dedique a buscar talentos que entrena fue cuando los encontré a ustedes y les enseñe la paciencia y el arte del ninjitsu-

-Y donde los encontraron-dijo Rarity

-Yo antes era un vagabundo que vivía por mi cuenta hasta que el sensei me encontró-dijo hawk

-Yo era alguien tonta que tenia todotodo dinero y familia pero no era feliz hasta que un día cuando me fui de casa el Sensei el encontró cuando estaba en la calle-dijo Jinx

-Eras rica-dijo Rarity

Si pero nunca me gusto ser tratada como princesa preferí hacer las cosas por cuenta-

-Eso es bueno-dijo flash

-Y que hay de ti Silent-dijo Twilight

-Yo antes era un ladrón de poco monta me conocían bien y era de los peores pero un día en nuestro intento de robo mis muchachos me abandonaron y me arrestaron me mandarín a la silla a morir pero Stirker me visito y me dio la oportunidad de cambiar acepte y ahora trató de ser otra persona-dijo Silent

Mientras lejos de la base de los stars en un edificio se localizaba Firewish viendo la base

-Jefa ellos están ahí cuáles son sus ordenes-

-Mandare 15 helicópteros para atacar destruiré a los Stars, capturen a sus blancos primarios Twilight, y sus amigas junto a Sunset Sonata Shining Cadance y el Doctor al resto mátenlos y no fallen-dijo Sandra

-Muy bien entendido-

-Ahora si caerán-

-Eso espero hija-dijo una voz a tras de sandra

-Ya te dije que no molestes padre-

-Solo quería verte-dijo Luminos apareciendo

-Si lo sé pero estoy ocupada-

-Ya veo-

Mientras en el dojo de Striker el entrenamiento continuaba

Tema de karate kid para el entrenamiento

Twilight estaba en lucha de espadas contra Jinx, Flash usando el Kusarigama contra Silent y sus Sais y finalmente Rarity contra Striker aunque él no usaba mucha fuerza contra la modista.

En cada pela Twilight mostro ser muy hábil con la espada katana tanto que desarmo a Jinx en todas las ocasiones.

Flash era un poco torpe, pero aprendía rápido a usara su arma aunque le faltaba mucho por aprender y Silent se reía cuando el pobres se amarraba solo con la cadena

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta un grupo de helicópteros blindados volaban en dirección a la base de lso STARS en Manhattan lso cuales llegarían en menso de 15 minutos con una misión capturar a Twilight y sus amigas y acabar con el resto de los supervivientes.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**CUÍDENSE Y PASEN FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIÉN**


	16. Chapter 16

**AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL CAPÍTULO Y AHORA PREPÁRENSE PARA LA ACCIÓN **

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 16 asediados la batalla más grande de todas y un traidor

El entrenamiento de Twilight Flash y Rarity continuaba, sin descanso alguno Stirker era muy estricto pero sabía cuando tratar algo mas sensible.

Mientras el resto estaba tomando un tiempo por así decirlo, libre las CMC junto a Diamond estaban en la habitación que tenían para dormir jugando cartas bueno solo dos de ellas ya que Applebloom y Diamond estaban un tanto distantes.

-Como te sientes-dijo Applebloom

-Mejor creó-dijo Diamond

-Aun te sientes mal por perder a tu amiga-

-Un poco pero me agrada ver que al menos sobreviviste-

-Enserio-dijo Applebloom sintiendo como su corazón latía rápido otra vez

-claro-dijo Diamond con un sonrojo leve sin casi verse

-Si digo cuando te mudaste aquí a manhattan todos en la escuela no eran ya tan molestos pero creo que era mejor así-

-Porque lo dices siempre te molestaba y te hacia ver como tonta con tus amigos-

-Si pero de no ser así no tendría a Sweetie belle y Scootalo como amigas-

-Eso es cierto -

-Si-

Diamond en eso sintió algo dentro de ella como su corazón latía como loca y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oye estas bien-dijo Applebloom colocando una de sus manos en su frente-estas roja pero no tienes fiebre-

-Si lo estoy-dijo Diamond

Mientras en lo que era los alrededores de la ciudad se observaba volar un grupo de 20 helicópteros V-22 Osprey blindado con una UT de símbolo en cada uno indicando que eran de Ultratech.

-Todos prepárense cuando lleguemos al cuartel de los STARS sus objetivos ya los conocen Twilight Sparkle, Pinkieamena Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy Shade, Rarity Belle, Sunset Shimer y Sonata Dusk-dijo el comandante a cargo de los soldados el cual era un hombre con pelo rubio piel negra y ojos rojos cuyo nombre era Shiel.

-Si señor-dijeron los hombres abordo

Mientras en la base de Stars ya todos estaban descansando y disfrutando de la paz si se le puede decir, las chicas están todas juntas en lo que era una sala de estar dentro de la comisaria con sus respectivas parejas.

-Que tranquilo es todo-dijo Rainbow

-Si pero al menos aqui ni entran esas cosas excepto por los mutantes que han aparecido-dijo Applejack.

-Si querida esto es lo mas tranquilo que hemos estado-dijo Rarity mientras se hacia una manicura.

-Aun así creo que deberiamos ver donde están esos malditos que crearon el virus e ir tras ellos-dijo Flash

-Sería peligroso porque no sabemos mucho, y cadance no sabe más de lo que conoce-dijo Twilight

-Oigan chicos que tal-dijo Shining entrando junto a cadance, Striker y el doctor.

-Hola hermano que pasa-dijo Twilight

-Pues el doctor tiene algo que decirnos-dijo Shining

-Con los datos que me trajo Cadance y el virus he averiguado mucho de la corporación, desgraciadamente sin mas información sobre sus empleos y funciones no podre crear una vacuna, mejor que la que ya trajo Cadance-dijo el doctor

-Se que no es mucho pero es lo que tenemos-dijo Shining

-Creo que hay una instalación aquí en Manhattan pero no se donde queda-dijo Cadance.

-Si vamos a ir a quien sabe donde debemos ir preparados no creen-dijo Shining

El grupos al cual se integro trixie Sunset sonata Spike Dusk haugthy y Darkus y los miembros se STARS siguieron a Shining al sótano.

-Muy bien Ahora verán algo asombroso-dijo Shining.

Quien abrió una bóveda enfrente de ellos y al encender las luces todos tenían la mandíbula por el suelo (mentira XD) y los ojos como platos era una bóveda de armas con todo tipo de armas, municiones, granadas, lanza cohetes y explosivos el cuarto media como unas 2 cuadras y si era grande hasta con campo de tiro.

-Hermano de donde sacaste esto-dijo Twilight

-Esto es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo hermanita recuersas la vez que gane la lotería pues el dinero se fue en esto y el ahorro a escondidas-dijo Shining.

-Aun así creo que no me molesta que te gastarás el dinero en algo así querido-dijo Cadance.

-Bueno vamos a prepararnos-dijo Shining

Así todos comenzaron a buscar las armas necesarias que pudieran llevar, granadas, fundas y municiones.

Firestorm entre las armas que habían ahí tomo una ametralladora mas grande que la otra que ya tenia.

Twilight tomo otras 2 berreta 92 igual a la que ya tenia y un par de DK5 las cuales coloco, cerca de sus piernas y luego una escopeta en su espalda y la espada que tenia.(como alice en resident evi siempre carga varias armas no XXXDDD)

El resto se limito a municiones, fundas extra, algunas armas extra y granadas con explosivos Rainbow también encontró un suministro de flechas.

-Esas son mías compañera-dijo Hawk Thunder

-Son extrañas de la punta-dijo Rainbow

-Es porque son explosivas, electrocutan, lanzan humo y las mejores son las que lanzan redes-dijo Hawk Thunder

-Wow puedo tomar algunas-

-Claro lleva las que necesites-

Trixie por su parte encontro una funda para llevar sus DK5 y las miniusis que ya tenia.

Sunset por su parte ya llevaba dos desert eagle así que buscó municiones y de sorpresa, encontró varias pistolas iguales así que tomo otras dos y una funda, para llevar las 4 incluyendo algunas granadas y municiones extra.

-Bien ya estamos listos-dijo Twilight

En eso todos escucharon el sonido de helicópteros volando en los alrededores.

-Son refuerzos-dijo Silver cargando su fusil

-No lo creó-dijo Shining

-Comandante-dijo Lady entrando

-Que ocurre-

-Fuerzas de Ultratech señor nos atacan-

-Que-dijeron todos

-Blaze tu junto con hard y Firestorm encarguense de derribarlos-dijo Shining-el resto defiendan la base no dejen que lleguen con los sobrevivientes ni al resto de la base entendido-

Así todos se dividieron en equipos para contar restar el ataque mientras afuera de la misma algunos de los helicópteros, ya estaban desembarcando a los soldados.

-Llegamos-dijo Hard

-Tú y yo a las torretas Firestorm cúbrenos-dijo Blaze

Entendido-

Así hard y Blaze tomaron control de las torretas antiaéreas, y disparando derribando un helicóptero, mientras Firestorm con su ametralladora tratando la misma idea pero al final saco una bazuca que tenia con él y derribo otro.

-bien a van dos-dijo Hard

-si pero faltan 18 de ellos-dijo Blaze

-quien derribe más gana chicos-dijo Firestorm

Mientras en el interior de la base ya algunos soldados entraron rompiendo las ventanas y entrando sin mucha precaución buscando a sus objetivos y si es posible eliminar al resto de la gente que este ahí.

-aquí no haya nadie-dijo el soldado 1

-aquí tampoco-soldado 2

-sigan buscando-dijo soldado 3

-es mi momento de buscar a Cadance-pensó uno de los soldados el cual a pesar de llevar su uniforme se miraba que tenía el pelo negro, piel azul, y unas gafas negras las cuales le tapaban los ojos.

Mientras otro grupo de 6 soldados estaba en el área donde estaban los vehículos de trasporte.

-debemos volar eso de una vez-dijo uno de los soldados

-hagámoslo antes de que…-no pudo terminar la oración ya que una flecha le atravesó el cráneo matándolo

-que demonios-dijo el soldado y de la nada aparecieron 6 chicas rodeándolos las cuales eran las que buscaban junto a ellas estaban Soarin, Flash, Darkus, Dusk, Light y Lotus.

-los tenemos no hay escape-dijo Twilight apuntando con su DK5

-se equivocan-dijo otro solado que aprecio seguido de otros 5

Así todos apuntaron en diferentes direcciones las chicas a los que rodearon y los chicos a los de afuera esperando a ver quien hacia su primer movimiento, hubo mucho silencio hasta que el primer movimiento lo hizo Twilight quien disparó y mato a un soldado (N/A específicamente al que miro a su compañero morir) y así todos buscaron cobertura mientras se desataba un tiroteo.

-Twilight esto es una locura-dijo Flash a su lado

-si pero hay que seguir-dijo Twilight mientras disparaba

Cada quien disparaba contra el otro grupo en el caso de Dash ella lanzaba sus flechas, pero no daba en el blanco, en un momento de la lucha Twilight ingenio un plan para logra acabar con los soldados.

-Fluttershy tu junto con Lotus, Dash y Soarin llamen su atención por la derecha, Applejack tu y Light junto a Rarity y Dusk cúbranlos, Pinkie tu y Darkus conmigo y Flash-dijo Twilight

-entendido-dijeron todos

-espero funcione-susurro Flash a su novia

-si funcionara-dijo Twilight sonriendo

Así el grupo de dash se movió al alcance de los soldados quienes al verlos dispararon pero por suerte se cubrieron a tiempo.

-espero que el plan funcione-dijo Soarin

-descuida Twilight es así de loca con algunos planes-dijo Dash

Mientras el grupo de Applejack ataco pro atrás y lso soldados no les quedo de tora que tratar de cubrir los dos flancos pero algunos, eran asesinados y para rematar Twilight y el resto aparecieron por el frente y los acabaron.

-bien lo logramos-dijo AJ

-si pero aun deben haber muchos-dijo Rarity

-Flash tu y yo vamos a la azotea ayudemos a derribar los helicópteros-dijo Twilight

-si-dijo Flash

-yo junto con Rainbow y Rarity iremos por la Applebloom y las demás-dijo Aj

-nosotros vamos-dijo Soarin señalando a Dusk y Light

-el resto ayuden a lso demás-dijo Twilight

Así cada grupo tomo rumbo a sus destinos, en las habitaciones dónde estaban atrincherados, las CMC junto a Spike y Diamond solo nuestro peli verde tenia pistola mientras que las chicas no tenia arma alguna.

-que haremos-dijo Scootalo

-no lo sé-dijo Spike secamente

-tengo miedo-dijo Sweetie belle a punto de llorar

-tranquila yo estoy aquí te proteger-dijo Spike abrazando a su novia

-eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Applebloom

-y que hacemos-dijo Diamond

-lo tengo yo saldré y hare que me signa ustedes corran y busquen un lugar seguro-dijo Spike

-no Spike no me dejes-dijo Sweetie belle

Pero en ese momento entro un soldado derivando la puerta asustando a todos.

-nadie se mueva o lo mato-dijo el soldado y todos hicieron caso-a ver a quien mato primero a ya se la más chillona tu serás la primera-así el soldado apunto a Sweetie belle, pero antes de logra dispara Spike logro disparar hiriéndole una pierna.

-corran-grito Spike y todos salieron quedando de ultima Sweetie Belle quien se tropezó y cayó al suelo en eso el soldado se reincorporo y se preparo para disparar pero un disparo que salió de la nada y le dio al soldado en la cabeza matándolo.

-creo que llegue justo a tiempo-dijo un soldado el cual era el que tenia gafas oscuras

-tu quien eres-dijo Spike apuntándole con la pistola

-tranquilo te salve y mi nombre es Mouse-dijo el soldado presentándose-y yo soy alguien en que deben confiar porque ya no trabajo para Ultratech

En eso llegaron Rainbow y los demás y vieron como las chicas estaban, frente a un soldado en ese momento Dash corrió para golpearlo pero en eso AJ la detuvo.

-que te pasa Applejack este soldado las iva a herir-dijo Dash

-si quisiera lo hubiera hecho-dijo AJ

-y si no lo hice es porque estoy de su lado-dijo el soldado quitándose las gafas y sus ojos uno era amarillo y el otro era de color azul.

-y tu quien eres-preguntó Dusk

-un amigo-dijo Mouse

Mientras en la azotea Hard juntó a Blaze y Firestorm ya habían derribado ya 8 helicópteros Hard 4 blaze 3 y Firestorm 1

-me van ganado chicos-dijo Firestorm

-tranquilo aun quedan 12 más-dijo Blaze disparando

-si-dijo Hard

En ese momento llegaron Twilight y Flash y vieron que se acercaban los otros helicópteros listos para dispara lo que parecían misiles.

-si eso misiles detonan-dijo Flash nervioso

-volaran todo el edificio-dijo Twilight

En ese momento Twilight empleando sus poderes logro tomar el control de uno de los helicópteros desde lejos y lo manipulo de tal manera que provocara una cuádruple colisión detrayéndolos todos en el aire.

-wow-dijeron todos al ver lo ocurrido

-ahora está más nivelado el campo-dijo Twilight disparando con su escopeta, la cual dio en una cabina de otro helicóptero matando la piloto quien choco con un edificio cercano a la base de los STARS.

Mientras en el interior el comandante ya había descendido seguido de un buen grupo de soldados, al menos unos 20.

-como está la situación-dijo Shiel

-mal señor no contestan los otros grupos, y los helicópteros son derribados ya quedan menos de la mitad-dijo uno soldado

-que no pierdan tiempo y muévanse ahora-dijo Shiel

El grupo avanzó hasta que llego a lo que era el garaje dónde vieron varios cuerpos de sus hombres muertos.

-como hicieron esto solo son un montón de niños mimados-dijo Shiel molesto

-yo no diría eso-dijo AJ apareciendo con sus amigos y Shining seguido de Striker, Jinx, Silent y Hawk.

-yo creo que mejor se rinden no-dijo Shining

-eso no ocurrirá-dijo Shiel

El ambiente se torno silencioso por un momento, hasta que una flecha por parte de Hawk, contra un soldado quebró el silencio y comenzó una lluvia de balas en la cual todos se resguardaron y dispararon sin cesar.

-esto es una locura-dijo Rarity

-si que lo es-dijo Pinkie disparando y matando a otro soldado

-pero que hacemos Twilight está arriba y ocupada-dijo Rainbow

-Pues resistamos por ella-dijo Fluttershy recargando y disparando

-me parece un buen plan-dijo Lotus

-hagámoslo-dijo Shining-todos disparen no paren hasta que caigan-

Así el grupo comenzó a dispararon sin cesar, teniendo la esperanza de ganar esta batalla, mientras en la azotea Twilight en compañía de los miembros de STARS y su novio siguieron luchando sin caer o retroceder.

-ya solo quedan 5 que rápido-dijo Blaze-se me acabaron las balas-

-a mi también-dijo Hard

-solo tengo 3 cohetes no creo que sirva de mucho-dijo Firestorm

-tengo una idea que se acerquen y disparamos-dijo Twilight

-ya te gusta hacer planes locos no-dijo Flash

-si la verdad-

-es por eso que te amo creo-

-la verdad no esperaba esa respuesta-

Así uno de los helicópteros voló contra las torretas en ese momento Twilight tuvo una idea mejor y de un salto se agarro de la compuerta trasera que estaba abierta.

-que hace esa chica-dijo Hard

-no es cualquiera chica es mi novia la mejor del mundo-dijo Flash sonriendo

Twilight una vez dentro del helicóptero los soldados que estaban adentro la vieron y apuntaron con sus armas.

-no creo que quieran hacerlo-dijo Twilight desenfundado su katana

15 minutos después

Twilight había acabado con todos los soldados y al piloto, y tomo el control del helicóptero con dificultad al no saber volarlo, pero este estaba en piloto automático así que lo aterrizo en el helipuerto en la base de STARS

-que bien déjamelo a mí y Hard Firestorm tu encárgate desde aquí-dijo Blaze

-ok-

Así los dos hermanos subieron y comenzaron a disparar contra los otros helicópteros enemigos, los cuales hacían maniobras para esquivar los disparos, mientras adentro en el garaje solo quedaba el jefe de los soldados rodeado por Shining y los amigos de Twilight al igual que sus hombres.

-se acabo-dijo Shining

-si pero esto no cambia nada mis helicópteros volaran todo muy pronto-dijo Shiel

-no lo creo-dijo Twilight apareciendo seguido de Flash, Firestorm, Hard y Blaze

-creo que no sirvió su plan-dijo Hard

-que los derribaron-dijo Shiel

-si ya no queda ninguno-dijo Mouse apareciendo junto a Cadance

-Mouse cómo pudiste-dijo Shiel

-yo no estaba con ustedes sino con ellos yo era un espía-dijo Mouse

-ahora lo interrogaremos debe saber mucho acerca de Ultratech-dijo Shining

-y si no respondo a sus preguntas que me harán torturarme-dijo Shiel en tono burlón

-créame no querrá saberlo-dijo Twilight apuntándolo con su katana en la frente

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA LO DEJO EN SUSPENSO PARA HACERLO MÁS EXTENSO**

**Y AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE SECRETOS DIRÁ ESE COMANDANTE**

**MOUSE ES DE CONFIAR**

**DIAMOND LE DIRÁ A APPLEBLOOM LO QUE SIENTE**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO CUÍDENSE Y SI QUIEREN QUE ALGÚN OC SALGA, PORQUE PIENSO PONER UN TERCER ESCUADRÓN DE STARS MÁNDENLOS POR MENSAJE PRIVADO O POR LOS REVIEWS CON DESCRIPCIÓN.**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


End file.
